La Oreja de Vongola
by Hikari Ichinose
Summary: Chrome, Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Lambo tienen un grupo, ellos consiguen tocar por primera vez en vivo en la Cafetería Primo. ¿Qué sucederá luego de su primer tocada? ¿Será que encuentren el amor? Parejas: 1827, 8059, 8696 y RL (puede que luego haya parejas secundarias) Basado en las canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh.
1. Primer intento, ¿Qué tocamos?

Hey, traigo este fic que ya tenía escrito, pero aún no lo subía aquí.

Ya tengo varios capítulos más, así que pronto los subiré, sin más los dejo leer.

PD: Si hay algún error o algo en la gramática que no se entienda avísenme y discúlpenme.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Primer intento, ¿Qué tocamos?<p>

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Chrome Dokuro, Hayato Gokudera y Lambo Bovino, estudian en la Preparatoria de Namimori y tienen un banda, se volvieron amigos al estar conectados por la música y entraron los cuatro al club de música de la escuela, el problema es que no había nadie en ese club, existían los instrumentos, pero nada más.

Los cuatro decidieron crear su propia banda, y le pusieron el nombre de La Oreja de Vongola, empezaron a escribir una cuantas canciones, su vocalista era la tierna Chrome ya que tenía una perfecta voz para el canto, Hayato tocaba la batería con gran habilidad, Lambo tocaba el bajo muy bien, por último Tsunayoshi tocaba la guitarra, eléctrica o no, la tocaba perfecto.

Ellos practicaban a diario después de las clases, muchos curiosos se pasaban a veces por el salón de su club, ellos no lo hacían nada mal. Continuaban así hasta que cerraban por completo la escuela y les pedían que se retiraran.

Tsunayoshi corría lo más que sus piernas le permitían, tenía una noticia que darles a sus amigos estaba tan emocionado con aquello que no se fijo al entrar a un pasillo, chocó con Hibari Kyoya, se rumoreaba que no tenía buen genio, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

Lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

No te preocupes, pero no deberías correr –habló el chico de cabellos negros

Lo sé –dijo y continúo su camino se sorprendió porque el chico no actuó tan molesto y violento como decían que era–. Nos vemos –dijo un poco ya alejado del chico pelinegro

Al fin llego a su salón, el marcado con él 1°A, entro y ahí los vio, charlando antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Chicos, vengan –dijo el castaño llamando la atención de los otros tres

¿Qué sucede Tsu? –preguntó Chrome

No van a creer lo que conseguí –dijo el chico emocionado

Yare yare, ¿Qué has conseguido? –pregunto perezoso Lambo

Sí, dinos Tsuna –habló ahora Gokudera impaciente

Bueno, ayer fui a la Cafetería Primo, y me quede charlando un rato con el dueño, y me dijo que querían empezar a ambientar el lugar con una banda en vivo, los viernes por la tarde-noche y… –relató el chico emocionado

¿Y…? –pronunciaron los otros

Nos dejará tocar ahí el viernes –dijo Tsunayoshi haciendo que los rostros de sus amigos se vieran igual de emocionados como el de él

¡¿Enserio Giotto dijo eso?! –exclamó Chrome que estaba sorprendida

¡Por supuesto! –dijo Tsuna en tono muy alto, ya que los demás alumnos se les quedaron mirando raro

Increíble, pues ensayemos mucho, aún queda tiempo pues hoy es miércoles –dijo Lambo

Así es, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo –habló Gokudera

Claro, pero recuerden que tenemos que cuidar la voz de Chrome –dijo Tsuna

Y así, los chicos estaban esperando impacientemente el que se terminaran las clases, todos se estaban esforzando con las tareas y terminarlas rápido, luego de unas horas, el timbre del receso había sonado.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela a comprar su almuerzo, no podían ocultar lo emocionados que estaban que, cada uno había comprado su comida favorita, Chrome una hamburguesa de pollo, Hayato arroz con curry picante, Lambo un plato de Udon y Tsunayoshi sushi de atún.

Al terminar de comprar, fueron a sentarse en una mesa y comentaban sobre que canción sería la mejor para iniciar, si bien no serían muchas las personas que los escuchar pero les serviría de práctica.

Tal vez la de rosas o la de muñeca de trapo –habló Chrome para luego darle un bocado a su hamburguesa

Sí, la de rosas es muy bonita, con esa podríamos iniciar –habló Tsuna

¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos en el escenario? –preguntó Lambo

Giotto me dijo que ya había invitado a otro grupo y que serían canciones intercaladas para descasar cada grupo después de cada canción, será una hora entre los dos grupos –explicó el castaño

Hmmg… Tal vez… debamos… escoger las canciones ahí, nuestras canciones particularmente les gustan más a las chicas –habló Gokudera mientras terminaba su bocado –Pero si hay más chicos entonces tal vez las canciones no sean de su agrado

No habrá problemas con eso, ¿no recuerdas por que la Cafetería Primo es muy reconocida? Normalmente ahí trabajan chicos para atraer clientela femenina, aunque también hay chicas que trabajan ahí, de una u otra forma ganamos –dijo Tsunayoshi para comer un poco más su sushi

Tsu, tiene razón Hayato –dijo Chrome dando el último bocado a su hamburguesa –Además… a los chicos de la escuela también les llama un poco la atención cuando tocamos, ya que no solo chicas han entrado al club mientras tocamos

Eso es cierto –dijo Lambo terminando lo que quedaba de Udon

Tienen razón –habló para meterse otra cucharada del arroz

Entonces tal vez deberíamos mejor empezar con vestido azul, recordemos que no tenemos muchas canciones escritas hasta el momento, solo vestido azul, rosas, muñeca de trapo y cuídate –puntualizó Lambo –Podemos dejar para el último rosas, pero aún nos faltarían una u dos canciones para completar

Tal vez podríamos llegar a escribir dos canciones en lo que nos queda de tiempo, sino podríamos pedirle al otro grupo que llene lo que quede de tiempo –dijo Tsunayoshi –Pero si una de nuestras canciones les gusta mucho podríamos repetirla y listo

Sí, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, tal vez no sea ten difícil escribir dos canciones entre hoy y mañana –dijo Chrome Positiva

Ese mismo día por la tarde…

Tengo… la… mente seca –decía exasperada la peli-violeta quién si bien escribía la letra de las canciones y los chicos la melodía, pero el problema es que no había inspiración

Te ayudaríamos, pero… estamos en las mismas –dijeron los chicos mientras un aura azul deprimente los rodeaba por completo

Mejor salgamos de aquí, demos una vuelta por el parque o algo –dijo Lambo recibiendo aprobación de los chicos

Los cuatro salieron del salón del club, y se sorprendieron ya que al salir había muchos chicos y chicas de la escuela que parecían estar impacientes por alguna razón, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo u otros parados charlando.

Oh, Chicos que sucede ¿hoy no tocarán? –pregunto uno de los que estaban en el suelo

Sí, queremos escucharlos –dijo otra chica

Ah, no sabíamos que querían escucharnos, estábamos tratando de escribir una nueva canción –dijo Tsunayoshi

¿Enserio~? –chillaron unas chicas a coro

Sí, pero… bueno no tenemos inspiración –dijeron los cuatro suspirando

Vaya, realmente queríamos escucharlos –dijeron algunos, esto animó a los cuatro

Estar aquí ahora es una pérdida de tiempo –dijo un pelinegro bastante conocido haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección, incluso Hibari Kyoya tenía debilidad con esas canciones, de por sí a muchos chicos les era un poco difícil admitirlo al ver ahí a Hibari simplemente no pudieron decir nada

Si realmente lo desean, podemos tocar, por cierto el viernes por la tarde tocaremos en la Cafetería Primo –dijo Gokudera siendo apoyado por sus amigos los alumnos que querían escucharlos voltearon de ver a Hibari para mirar a los chicos emocionados

Woo, ¿oyeron eso?, el viernes directo a la Cafetería Primo –dijeron emocionados un grupo de chicos

¿Qué tocarán ahora? –preguntó una chica

Los cuatro entraron de nuevo al salón y tomaron sus instrumentos, subieron a lo que era su pequeño escenario e invitaron a pasar a sus fieles oyentes que se habían formado durante los dos meses que estuvieron tocando siempre ahí.

¿Les parece si empezamos con Vestido Azul? –preguntó Chrome con un pequeño micrófono en sus manos el que usaba para practicar ya que ese no hacía mucho ruido y no perturbaba la escuela

Siií~ –se escuchó a varios

_Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.__  
>Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,<br>hubiera bastado, mi amor._

_Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear,__  
>sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.<br>Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte. <em>

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,__  
>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.<br>He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<em>

_En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,__  
>donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:<br>vienen muy despacio y se van._

_Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar__  
>que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.<br>Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.<em>

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,__  
>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.<br>He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<em>

_Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,__  
>con mi sangre escribo este final.<em>

Al terminar la canción todos estaban emocionados y otros tranquilos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, realmente les gustaba escuchar a esos chicos, desde afuera Hibari escuchaba y observaba al castaño que sonreía a sus amigos.

Otra, otra –se empezó a escuchar a coro

Emm… ¿Muñeca de trapo? –dijo Chrome un poco nerviosa, contenta y emocionada, y de la misma forma se encontraban sus amigos

¡Sí! –decían los otros

A Chrome a veces le era un poco difícil cantar aquella canción ya que le traía viejos recuerdos, de hecho, la escribió un día que recordó a su antigua pareja Rokudo Mukuro que, la había utilizado como una muñeca de trapo, sus amigos sabían de eso, así que siempre le mandaban miradas reconfortantes para animarla.

_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,__  
>Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,<br>Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
>Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.<em>

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,  
>Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,<br>Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,  
>Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.<p>

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,<br>Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro,<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

Cada silencio es una nube que va,  
>Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,<br>Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,  
>Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero<br>mirándote a ti.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,<br>Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro,<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
>Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,<br>Pero el silencio es algo frío,  
>Y mis inviernos son muy largos,<br>Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,  
>Entre los versos de algún tango,<br>Porque este corazón sincero,  
>Murió en su muñeca de trapo.<p>

Al terminar los aplausos llenaron el salón y los había comenzado Yamamoto Takeshi, quién no apartaba la vista del baterista peli-plateado, seguido de Hibari y todos los demás, unos segundos después llego un profesor que se quedo un poco asombrado ya que, bien no era una gran multitud, pero si eran varios los alumnos que ahí estaban, normalmente solo sacaba a los 4 chicos de la banda.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, los chicos se dirigieron al parque, el cual aún tenían que visitar, pues aunque tuvieron un rato divertido con los demás chicos, no tenían inspiración. Ya en el parque, comenzaron a hablar trivialidades y demás mientras caminaban, de repente Chrome se paró en seco y estaba temblando, a unos metros se encontraba el hombre que la había usado y parecía estar muy cariñoso con un chico peliblanco.

Chrome… será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Tsunayoshi mientras tomaba a Chrome para que no cayera, pero al alzar la vista hacia un lado, ahí estaba la chica que le había partido el corazón Kyoko Sasagawa tomando del brazo y besándole la mejilla a un chico rubio y de ojos verdes

Ambos simplemente se habían quedado devastados, aquellos que les rompieron el corazón y dejaron una grave cicatriz se aparecían ahora volviéndola a abrir, recordando cada uno la forma en que se les había roto el corazón.

Chrome admiraba a Mukuro, cierto día reunió valor para confesarle que se había enamorado de él y éste acepto, ella hacia todo lo que le pedía y hasta lo llamaba "Mukuro-sama", pero luego llego alguien a la vida del chico peli-azul y como éste simplemente jugaba con la chica no le fue para nada difícil decirle frente a todos que terminaban, que nunca la quiso y que jugaba con ella y que eso era lo último que vería de su querido "Mukuro-sama"; para ella eso fue, simplemente devastador.

Para Tsunayoshi, desde hace tiempo le gustaba Kyoko, la conocía desde la primaria y hablaban de vez en cuando, pero no eran exactamente amigos, sino más bien como conocidos. En secundaria, ellos ya eran amigos y Tsuna se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, y un día a la hora del almuerzo le pidió que sea su novia, ésta soltó una carcajada y, sonriendo burlonamente le gritó "¡¿Crees que porque soy amable contigo pienso salir contigo?! No eres para nada mi tipo, sólo eres un perdedor más".

Sin duda, eran terribles personas por hacer eso, de esa forma y frente a tanta gente, simplemente ellos no querían volver a verlos. Hayato y Lambo se dieron cuenta del semblante de los dos.

Chicos no dejen que los vean así, actúen dignamente, como debe de ser –dijo Hayato tomando a Tsuna rodeándolo por detrás en gesto de apoyo ya que estaba un poco despistado, mientras que Lambo hizo lo mismo con Chrome, amos sonrieron y empezaron su plática de nuevo.

Gracias –dijeron ambos chicos cuando el nerviosismo y el dolor se les habían pasado

De nada –respondieron los otros

Ya tengo la siguiente canción –dijo Chrome mientras se soltaba del agarre de Lambo y se sentaba en el verde pasto del parque –Comenzaré a escribir –dijo sacando de su bolso una libreta

Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón,  
>el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión.<br>No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
>huye de esta ilusión.<p>

Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad  
>te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar.<br>No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
>huye de esta ilusión.<p>

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x2).

Es tan frío ese sudor que te llega a recorrer  
>todo el cuerpo mientras duermes, mientras piensas en volver.<br>Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
>te intentará engañar.<p>

Sientes que tu alma vuelve a visitar  
>esa cama que dejaste anoche sin avisar.<br>Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
>te intentará engañar.<p>

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x2).

No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,  
>pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar.<p>

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x4).

Luego de unos tres cuartos de hora, cuando la luz de la luna ya les daba de lleno, Chrome terminó la canción, los chicos estaban felices y a la vez sentían un poco de pena, pues el sentimiento de tristeza de ella y Tsuna le había dado vida a esa canción.

Ya tenemos una canción –dijo con esperanza Chrome

Sí, muchas gracias –hablaron los demás con consuelo

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraron en la escuela, Tsuna y Chrome ya estaban un poco mejor luego de haber visto a aquellas personas, ese día -Jueves- le darían melodía a la canción escrita por Chrome, darle melodía sería un poco difícil, pero nada a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado ya.

Las clases les pasaron realmente rápidas e impacientes porque las clases acabaran, los chicos simplemente bostezaban de aburrimiento. Al fin, al momento de llegar el fin de las clases, dejaron de escuchar al maestro y los cuatro salieron del salón en dirección del club, querían darle melodía a esa canción llena de sentimientos.

Tardaron un rato en darle los ajustes, los chicos que gustaban de sus canciones, se encontraban afuera con la esperanza de que pronto logren perfeccionar esa canción, deseándoles lo mejor.

Luego de que la canción estuviera terminada, los chicos de afuera se alegraron y se retiraron, los chicos estaban acostados en el suelo del aula, Chrome tomaba agua ya que se le había secado un poco la garganta y los demás descansaban ahí acostados.

Lo siento, ¿tu garganta está bien? hicimos muchas practicas para esta canción –dijo Lambo hacia Chrome

Sí, pero estoy bien –habló Chrome

¡Lo logramos! –decía Gokudera alzando su puño hacia arriba, seguido por los demás

Así es, mañana será nuestro primer intento ¿Así que, que tocamos? –preguntó el castaño

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¿Se merece un review?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

_**Nos**_** vemos!**


	2. Viernes de música en la Cafetería Primo

Hola, bueno no recibí sus comentarios TT-TT

Pero bueno, traigo la siguiente actualización. Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Viernes de música en la Cafetería Primo<p>

Apenas era el comienzo del día y nuestros cuatros chicos se levantaban con los primeros rayos del sol, emocionados cada uno por empezar el día y llegar a su tan aclamada primer tocada en la cafetería Primo.

-Casa Sawada-

Oh, Tsu, hoy te has levantado temprano –dijo Nana su madre con una cálida sonrisa–. Serviré tu plato

Gracias, mamá –dijo el chico sentándose a la mesa

Se te ve muy emocionado, les deseo lo mejor y espero que les vaya muy bien hoy –decía Nana que le ponía al frente el plato con comida, ella ya sabía que su hijo tocaría en aquella cafetería y lo apoya a seguir sus sueños

Gracias –respondió el chico con una sonrisa cálida y empezó a comer

-Casa Dokuro-

Chrome-chan~, es bueno verte aquí tan temprano –decía cariñosa su madre

(N/A: Chrome se merece una buena madre, no como la del Anime/Manga que le valió gorro que muriera o no)

Sí, hoy estoy muy emocionada y positiva –dijo la peli-violeta sentándose en un banco frente a la barra de la cocina

Qué bien, aquí está tu desayuno –dijo su madre–. Me tengo que ir al trabajo ya, nos vemos luego, que te vaya bien –habló para luego abrazar a su hija

Gracias, espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo –Y dicho esto se fue su madre con una sonrisa

-Departamento Hayato/Bianchi-

Hayato, ¿ya desayunaste? –preguntó su hermana

Sí –respondió éste

Puede que no lo demuestres, pero sé que estás emocionado –habló Bianchi sentándose a su lado–. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te emociona?

Hoy tocaré junto a los chicos en una cafetería –respondió mirando a su hermana

Vaya, interesante –dijo mientras tomaba un plato y se servía leche y cereal–. Hoy llamará papá, le diré que has mejorado en la música y ya tocarás en vivo, ¿En qué cafetería será?

En la Primo, se me había olvidado que papá llamaría desde Italia –dijo el peli-plateado tomando sus mochila de la escuela

¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó, recibiendo un ademán de asentimiento por parte del chico–. Que te vaya bien

Gracias, espero también te vaya bien –dijo y seguidamente salió del departamento

-Casa Bovino-

Yare yare, ¿A qué horas se van todos de aquí? –decía el chico de cabellos negros, atender una empresa es algo difícil, pero tampoco es para que se fueran tan temprano

Oh, dejaron comida para el desayuno –habló mirando un plato sobre la mesa con una nota aún lado y la leyó

_Buenos días, esperamos que te vaya bien, has un gran esfuerzo en tu presentación en la Cafetería Primo. _

_Mamá y Papá._

Sonrío, pues casi nunca le dejaban ese tipo de notas, con ese ánimo escrito en la nota, empezó a degustar su desayuno y luego fue a colocarse el uniforme, luego salió de su casa.

A mitad de camino hacia la escuela, todos se encontraron y rieron ya que se imaginaban que estaban igual de emocionados y por eso iban temprano a la escuela, caminaron juntos lo que quedaba de camino y aún discutían por como comenzar y con qué canción.

Al llegar, notaron que apenas abrían la escuela, cosa que no veían muy seguido pues, si bien no llegaban tarde, pero tampoco tan temprano como aquel día.

¿Quieren ir a practicar un poco? –preguntó Chrome luego de que ya habían entrado a la escuela, aún tenían bastante tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases

Claro, podemos practicar la nueva canción ahora que no hay mucha gente, así será más o menos una sorpresa la nueva canción para los que nos conozcan –dijo Lambo

Sí –dijeron el peli-plateado y el castaño

Entonces vamos –dijo sonriendo Chrome seguida por los chicos

Dejaron sus mochilas aún lado y tomaron sus instrumentos, conectaron el bajo y la guitarra ya que eran eléctricos, la guitarra de Tsuna era una tipo SG de color naranja, el bajo de Lambo era normal de color verde, la batería de Hayato era una completa de color rojo con detallados blancos y el micrófono de Chrome era de color índigo.

Ensayaron durante unos veinte minutos hasta que, Tsunayoshi se cuestionó algo muy importante, ¿Cómo irían vestidos? ¿Con su uniforme escolar o con alguna ropa en especial?

Chicos –habló Tsuna en media canción interrumpiendo–. Tengo una gran duda, ¿iremos a la presentación con nuestro uniforme o con algo en especial? –cuestionó dejando pensando a los otros unos momentos

No se me había pasado eso por la cabeza –dijo Gokudera siendo apoyado por el Bovino

Ni a mí se me había ocurrido eso –dijo Chrome–. ¿Cómo deberíamos de ir? –preguntaba la peli-violeta

¿La pedimos consejo a los del club de diseño? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Oh, mi hermana estudia diseño y confección –dijo Hayato

Bien, pero siempre he preferido no llamar la atención, se están tomando muy apecho esto, nuestros uniformes son geniales –dijo Lambo

¿Y si le preguntamos a Giotto? Él sabrá, después de todo siempre tiene lista ropa para atender la Cafetería –propuso Chrome

Entonces le mandaré un mensaje –dijo Tsuna sacando su móvil

Luego de unos cuantos minutos les llego la respuesta a su mensaje y los cuatro observaban el celular:

_ Giotto, ¿Qué deberíamos usar para nuestra presentación? ¿Está bien si vamos con nuestro uniforme?_

_¡¿Uniforme?! Chicos ¿es que acaso no tienen sentido del estilo? __Sí lo que quieren es no llamar mucho la atención, pueden usar colores bajos._

_¿Saben? me encargaré de su ropa_

Él… se lo toma aún más enserio –dijeron los cuatro al ver la respuesta

Yare yare, al menos un problema resuelto –dijo Lambo bajando del pequeño escenario que allí tenían–. Vamos, ya van a tocar para entrar a clases

Desconectaron los instrumentos, el micrófono y luego tomaron sus mochilas con dirección a su salón, justo al llegar sonó la campana, y ahí comenzaron las clases.

El día se les hacía realmente lento, demasiado para su gusto, escuchaban el tic tac del reloj del salón, los murmullos de los demás, simplemente esperando por salir de la escuela e irse, irse directo a la Cafetería donde Giotto los esperaría.

Simplemente fue para ellos una bendición el que el receso llegara, salieron a toda prisa de aquel salón estresante, se estiraron y refrescaron sus mentes; al ir a la cafetería de la escuela un muy pequeño grupo de personas se les acercó y le pregunto si seguía en pe lo de su tocada, eso los animó, no serán muchos, pero tenían quien los apoyara.

Con los ánimos hasta el tope, el tiempo paso más rápido, el recreo, las siguientes horas de clases, incluso el examen sorpresa de inglés, todo paso como un sople de aire fresco.

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en camino para ir a la Cafetería estaban realmente emocionados, en el trayecto dejaron las mochilas en casa de Tsunayoshi que quedaba de paso.

Poco después, al fin habían llegado.

Chicos que bueno que hayan llegado ya, en una hora comenzará todo –decía emocionado el hombre de rubia melena–. Vengan, acá está la ropa que les escogí, les encantará estoy seguro –dijo mientras que los conducía por una puerta hacia unos vestuarios, los que trabajaban ahí eran conocidos también por los diferentes atuendos que usaban

Para la linda Chrome, un vestido blanco con falda con volantes negros, que va realmente bien con las botas negras que llevas –dijo Giotto

Gracias –dijo Chrome y fue a cambiarse

Para Hayato tenemos una camisa manga larga rojo pálido con un pantalón negro –dijo entregándole la ropa

Ah, gracias –dijo y se dirigió a un vestidor para cambiarse

Para Lambo, una camisa verde y un pantalón sencillo café –dijo dándole las prendas

Recordaste lo sencillo, tienes potencial para elegir los atuendos de la gente –dijo Lambo yéndose a cambiar

Y por último Tsunayoshi, para ti tengo una camisa naranja claro y un pantalón negro –habló el rubio dándole la ropa al chico, mientras Chrome salía del vestidor con el hermoso vestido

Te queda realmente bien, Chrome –decía el castaño que luego entro a un vestido a cambiarse el uniforme

Cuando todos ya estaban cambiados de ropa, los chicos se alborotaron un poco el cabello para darle un aire un poco rebelde, mientras que Chrome se ataba un lazo de color negro al cabello.

Estaban realmente emocionados pues ya era la hora en que iban a tocar, y Tsunayoshi estaba hablando con el otro grupo que se hacían llamar Motel, estaban decidiéndose quién iría primero, Motel abriría.

Ellos tocaron la canción que titulaban Magia Tabú, luego de que terminaron esa primera canción se escucharon los aplausos del público, el lugar contaba con muchas personas mayormente de jóvenes. Siguió el turno de de Tsuna y los demás, ellos comenzaron con Cuídate.

_Detrás del tiempo me instalé.__  
>Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré.<br>Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción  
>son hoy mi premio de consolación.<em>

_Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar?__  
>¿Qué fue de aquella chica del bar?<br>Lo sé, prohibido preguntar...  
>... muy bien, seré sincera. <em>

_Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos__  
>y luego imaginé<br>que estabas ahí de pié disimulando  
>por mí. <em>

_Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,__  
>que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar.<br>Llena dos copas de recuerdos de historias  
>que tus manos aún tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.<em>

Sin ti, nunca podré escuchar  
>a La Buena Vida más.<br>Volver a reírme de aquel final  
>en el que el bueno acaba mal.<p>

_Sin ti ya no regresaré__  
>al lugar donde te conocí.<br>Lo sé, prohibido recordar...  
>... muy bien, seré sincera. <em>

_Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos__  
>y luego imaginé<br>que estabas ahí de pié disimulando  
>por mí. <em>

_Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,__  
>que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto<br>llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos de  
>historias que tus manos aún tiemblan<br>si me escuchan hablar. _

_Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien.__  
>Olvídame, yo te recordaré. <em>

_Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,__  
>que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto<br>llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos e  
>historias que tus manos aún tiemblan<br>si me escuchan hablar._

Cuando terminaron varios del público empezaron a aplaudirles, pues varios eran de los que querían oírlos, también se encontraba cierto azabache en la barra e incluso ahí se encontraba el súper beisbolista de la escuela.

Y se siguió así el tiempo, Motel continúo sus siguientes canciones Así me quedo, Por segunda vez, Abriendo el paso y Perdón. Por su parte los Vongola, Muñeca de trapo, Vestido Azul y ahora justo iban con Pesadilla su nueva canción a la que le dejaron ese nombre por título.

_Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón, __  
>el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión.<br>No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
>huye de esta ilusión.<em>

Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad  
>te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar.<br>No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
>huye de esta ilusión.<p>

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x2).

Es tan frío ese sudor que te llega a recorrer  
>todo el cuerpo mientras duermes, mientras piensas en volver.<br>Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
>te intentará engañar.<p>

Sientes que tu alma vuelve a visitar  
>esa cama que dejaste anoche sin avisar.<br>Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
>te intentará engañar.<p>

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x2).

No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,  
>pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar.<p>

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x4).

Al parecer la nueva canción fue muy aceptada, todos ahí aplaudían y chiflaban los chicos estaban felices de verlos aplaudir su nueva canción, Tsunayoshi miraba a todos en el lugar y al chocar su mirada con una azul metálico, ésta ultimo fue desviada, la mirada pertenecía a Hibari, quién al sentir la mirada del chico sobre la suya se sonrojo y volteo rápidamente la cabeza.

Las últimas canciones de lo que ya era el inició de la noche llegaban, los chicos repitieron con vestido azul y pesadilla; Motel tenía por su última canción Dime ven. Luego llego el turno final de los chicos, sería Rosas la que culminara aquella hora de música.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar__  
>"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",<em>_  
>nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,<em>_  
>a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado<em>

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio__  
>te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir<em>_  
>que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.<em>

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas<em>_  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<em>_  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida<em>_  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<em>_  
>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,<em>_  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<em>

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

_me pediste que te diera un beso.__  
>Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,<em>_  
>qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.<em>

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

_un placer coincidir en esta vida.__  
>Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,<em>_  
>y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.<em>

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas<em>_  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<em>_  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida<em>_  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<em>_  
>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,<em>_  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<em>

Y es que empiezo a pensar

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
>y es que empiezo a sospechar<em>_  
>que los demás son sólo para olvidar...<em>

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas<em>_  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<em>_  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida<em>_  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<em>_  
>dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,<em>_  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<em>

Chicos y chicas por igual seguían el ritmo de la canción con las manos o los pies, al terminar la canción ambos grupos estaban sobre el escenario agradeciendo a todos los presentes por sus aplausos, luego bajaron de ahí.

Chicos lo hicieron genial –decía Giotto acercándose a ellos

Gracias –dijeron los cuatro sonrientes aquella experiencia aún les tenía el corazón agitado

Por cierto Giotto, ¿Cuándo te devolvemos la ropa, está bien si pasamos mañana? –preguntaba Tsuna

¡¿Pero qué dices muchacho?! Quédenselo como regalo por traer varios clientes más –decía el rubio–. Los dejo, iré a ver a los otros chicos –dijo mientras se alejaba

Les traigo botellas de agua por parte de la casa –dijo una chica castaña con el uniforme normal de la cafetería aunque dependía de la persona, ella llevaba una blusa verde con una falda negra y zapatos de igual color

Gracias –respondió Chrome, tomando una botella de la bandeja que traía la chica

De nada, usted canta precioso, mi corazón latía muy rápido al escucharla cantar –dijo la castaña ofreciéndoles agua los chicos lo cual aceptaron

¿Enserio? Me alegro, Chrome Dokuro, mucho gusto –dijo ofreciendo su mano–. Y ellos son mis amigos, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Bovino y Hayato Gokudera –dijo presentando a sus amigos

Mi nombre es Haru Miura, gusto en conocerlos –dijo estrechando la mano de Chrome

El gusto es nuestro –respondieron los otros

¿Cómo debería llamarlos? ¿Por sus nombre o apellidos? –pregunto indecisa

Por nuestros nombres –dijeron en respuesta

Y mientras los chicos hablaban y contaban cuán emocionados estaban con Haru, ninguno se dio cuenta de qué varias miradas estaban sobre ellos, algunas de forma buena, pero otras eran miradas con algo de odio en ellas.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?<p>

Bueno eso fue todo, dejen sus reviews ellos animarían mucho a continuar. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

_**Nos**_** vemos!**


	3. ¿Fiesta? Lo intentaremos

Hey! volví con actualización, espero les guste y gracias a la personita que me dejo un review

Bueno los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: ¿Fiesta? Lo intentaremos<p>

Un chico peliblanco interrumpió la charla que llevaban los chicos con Haru, pero los chicos fueron a encargarse de eso y dejaron a las chicas en su "interesante" conversación.

Chicos, les quiero hacer una propuesta –decía el peli-blanco mientras que Tsuna lo analizaba con la mirada sentía haberlo visto antes

¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Tu eres amigo de ese hombre que lastimo a nuestra amiga –dijo Tsuna recordando donde lo vio al ver su peculiar tatuaje violeta debajo del ojo derecho

Es por eso, simplemente fui un bastardo con ella y quiero disculparme como se debe –habló el rey de roma saliendo detrás del peli-blanco

¿Cómo sabremos nosotros que no intentas ridiculizarla de nuevo? –habló Hayato en tono molesto

Esa chica se ha conseguido buenos amigos, es obvio que no quiero hacer eso de nuevo –dijo el peli-azul con cierta sinceridad en sus ojos

Pruébalo –dijo ahora Lambo

Fui así de imbécil con ella porque simplemente no sabía nada de cómo amar a una persona y me divertía haciendo sufrir a los demás, pero… este tipo cambió mi forma de ser y me dijo lo cruel que había sido con ella, cuando por casualidad creía haberla visto en el parque, vimos el uniforme y fuimos a su escuela a preguntar por ella, nos dijeron que si asistía a esa escuela y que tocaría junto a sus amigos en la Cafetería Primo –relató el chico mostrando dolor y sinceridad en aquellos ojos heterocromos

¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Totalmente –respondieron ambos–. Soy Mukuro Rokudo/Byakuran Gesso –dijeron ambos al unísono

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera y Lambo bovino –presentó Lambo a los tres sin mucho ánimo de ello–. ¿Y qué querían proponernos? –preguntó

Queremos que toquen el domingo en nuestra fiesta, ahí frente a todos los que estaban cuando la ridiculicé quiero pedirle perdón –dijo Mukuro

(N/A: Che! Lo que hace el amor x_x)

No sé si en el parque no lo notaste, pero ella no soporta verte ni un poco, ella se encontraba temblando hasta que la tranquilizamos –dijo Hayato

Así es, además si a ti no te soporta ver, menos será de los que estuvieron ahí viendo como era ridiculizada y aún sigo lamentando que no la conociéramos en ese momento, pero ella anteriormente estudiaba en Kokuyo –dijo Tsunayoshi

Realmente se consiguió los mejores amigos –repitió Mukuro

¿Q-que hace aquí… él? –preguntaba Chrome saliendo de detrás de los chicos

Chrome… -pronunció Mukuro

¿Qué quieres? –dijo es un tono seco y triste como si la voz se le fuera a quebrar

Quiero disculparme, ¡Chrome realmente siento el haber sido tan cruel contigo! ¡Perdóname por haber sido un reverendo idiota! –Gritó Mukuro llamando la atención de todos en el café, se acercó a Chrome y la abrazó –Lo siento, pero el estúpido Byakuran me cambió por completo, siento no haber podido amarte

Chrome no salía del shock, estaba siendo abrazada por aquel hombre y su mente recapitulaba las palabras que él había gritado, su corazón sintió un alivio, como cuando al caerte te dan la mano y una golosina, se libraba de aquel viejo dolor, le agradecía un poco a ese chico peli-blanco por cambiar y llenar de amor a Mukuro.

Acepto tu disculpa –dijo Chrome separándose bruscamente del abrazo y refugiándose en Tsunayoshi–. Aunque me es difícil olvidar ese día, te… yo te… -No pudo terminar la frase es que le era difícil olvidar aquello y perdonarlo en un segundo, tomó de la mano a Tsuna y lo jalo fuera del lugar, el chico no puso negación y corrió junto a ella

Chrome corrió y corrió sin soltar la mano de Tsuna, se detuvieron a descansar dentro de una tienda de comestibles, cuando por fin volvieron a normalizar su agitada respiración, Chrome comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Tsunayoshi, eso simplemente había sido demasiado, pero ya había tomado una decisión, arrancaría de una vez esa página.

Salieron de la tienda, y empezaron a caminar por las calles bajo el manto nocturno.

Tsu, ¿Qué les había pedido? –preguntó Chrome

Que tocáramos en una fiesta que ellos tendrán el domingo, dijo que irían todas las personas que estaban presentes cuando te humillo esa vez y ahí te pediría perdón frente a todos ellos –dijo Tsunayoshi

¿Fiesta? Lo intentaremos, hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo –dijo Chrome

Espera, ¿Piensas que vayamos a tocar? –decía Tsunayoshi un poco conmocionado por lo que dijo la peli-violeta

Sí, me desharé de todo eso, arrancaré esa página por fin, y posiblemente nos hagamos amigos –dijo Chrome con decisión

Está bien, pero ya es de noche ¿quieres que te acompañé a casa? –preguntó el castaño

Sí, pero tengo que pasar a tu casa por mi mochila, ahí están mis llaves –respondió la peli-violeta

Caminaron de regreso hacia la casa de Tsunayoshi, llamarón a la puerta porque Tsuna dejó las llaves en el pantalón de la escuela menos mal que su madre se encontraba en casa, los dos chicos entraron y subieron a la habitación del castaño donde dejaron las mochilas.

Chrome revisó su celular tenía dos mensajes uno de su madre y otro de Hayato, primero le contestó a Hayato, quién preguntaba en donde se encontraban, luego vio el de su madre, al parecer esa noche no llegaría a la casa ya que algo sucedió en el trabajo y su padre igual ya que trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

Tsu, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Al parecer no habrá nadie en la mía –dijo la chica

Sí –respondió el otro que estaba sentado en su cama

Unos minutos después llegaron Lambo y Hayato a casa de Tsunayoshi, traían con ellos también los uniformes de la escuela que dejaron en la cafetería.

¿Y qué sucedió después? –preguntó Tsunayoshi a los chicos, todos estaban en el cuarto de Tsuna sentados en el suelo

Luego de que salieron del lugar el tipo se desanimo o eso pareció, nos dejo un papel con su número y la dirección del lugar por si accedíamos a tocar allí –dijo Gokudera sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pedazo de papel

Iremos –dijo Chrome

Entonces, lúcete, vístete como toda una princesa y arranca la hoja –decía Tsunayoshi apoyándola

Ah, Haru nos dio su número también para que te lo diéramos –dijo Lambo quién le extendió un pedazo de papel a la chica –Tal vez podrían ir juntas de compras o ese tipo de cosas que hacen la mujeres

Sí –dijo Chrome mientras reía un poco

Pero ¿supongo que ellos no tendrán instrumentos cierto? –cuestionaba Tsunayoshi

No, tendríamos que llevar los del club, ¿crees que nos dejen entrar? –decía Gokudera

Sí, solamente debemos mostrar nuestra credencial, y la escuela está abierta los sábados podríamos tomarlos y traerlos aquí o llevarlos directamente al lugar de la fiesta –dijo Lambo

Entonces mañana nos dividimos el trabajo, es mejor dormir, ¿se quedarán no? –preguntó Tsuna a los chicos

Sí –dijeron Lambo y Hayato y ambos mandaron un mensaje para avisar que no irían a dormir en sus respectivos hogares

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro chicos desayunaban, la madre de Tsuna había salido de compras, así que ellos se quedaron desayunando encendieron la televisión y platicaban sobre como ordenarse para realizar todo lo que necesitaban ese día.

Entonces, ¿irás con Haru? –preguntaba el castaño del grupo

Sí, pero quiero acompañarles a la escuela, quiero ver si logro una canción antes de que se lleven los instrumentos –dijo Chrome

Pues aún tenemos suficiente tiempo, puesto que son las ocho –dijo Lambo

Luego de eso, ¿Cómo llevaremos los instrumentos? –preguntó Hayato

Pues entre Lambo y tu podrían llevarse las partes de la batería mientras que yo me encargo de llevar el bajo y la guitarra en los estuches junto con el micrófono de Chrome –dijo Tsuna

Sí, es mejor llevarse entre dos la batería, tal vez si les llamamos a los chicos nos ayuden a llevar la batería –dijo Lambo

Hablando de eso, no les hemos dicho que tocaremos mañana, voy a llamarlos ¿Cuál es el número? –pregunto Tsuna tomando el teléfono fijo de su casa

Ah, es el 552 772 451 –respondió Chrome que tenía en sus manos el pedazo de papel–. Parece ser un teléfono de casa

Oh, está sonando –dijo Tsunayoshi con el teléfono sobre su oreja–. Bueno, hola soy Tsunayoshi, llamaba para avisar que asistiremos a la fiesta, sí, ella también ha aceptado, si tenemos, pero podrían pasar a nuestra escuela para llevarlos al lugar de la fiesta, ¿hora? Déjame preguntar

Chicos ¿Cómo a qué hora sería bueno que pasen por los instrumentos? –preguntaba el castaño quitándose el teléfono de la oreja

Si practicáremos un poco, entonces ¿tal vez como a la una? –decía el chico peli-plata

Sí –apoyaron los otros al chico

Ok –dijo Tsuna–. Como a la una de la tarde estaría bien, si gracias, adiós

¿Y bien? –preguntaban los tres a su castaño amigo

No hay problema, estarán ahí para que llevemos lo instrumentos –dijo el chico sonriente

Luego de que salieron de la casa de Tsuna, en el camino hicieron varias paradas en la casa de cada chico, ya que fueron a dejar sus mochilas para que no les estorbaran, y también fue para reportarse con sus padres o en caso de Gokudera, hermana.

En el camino iban hablando de cosas sin importancia, un soplido de viento fresco hizo que los chicos alzarán la vista el cielo, era un día hermoso sin muchas nubes, un radiante sol y un clima fresco; Chrome al ver a unas aves emprender vuelo, fue invadida por la inspiración de escribir una nueva canción.

Oh, Chome, al parecer te llenaste de inspiración –dijo Lambo, ya que la chica estaba sentada en una banca con su libreta, escirbiendo y borrando algunas cosas

(N/A: Está canción es de IA de vocaloid se llama Asu no Hikari/Ligth of Tomorrow, si se preguntan por qué no es de La oreja de van gogh es porque todas sus canciones hablan de amor de una u otra forma y pues no era eso lo que necesitaba)

_El viento helado susurra suavemente,_

_Viaja hacia el Este antes de que llegue la mañana._

_El mundo normal es reflejado en tonos monótonos,_

_Débiles, inseguros corazones se derriten en la noche_

_Aunque tus alas están heridas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tu tristeza y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía…_

_El atemporal océano susurra suavemente_

_Este es el final de esta tierra bajo las estrellas._

_El mundo de recuerdos comienza a sangrar en tonos sepias,_

_Como la luna creciente, los corazones están perdidos y olvidados._

_Aunque tus alas son imperfectas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tus dudas y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aún si no puedo encontrar mis deseos,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda._

_¡Creo! Un día, encontraré ese pacífico lugar y hasta entonces,_

_Yo seguiré cantando esta interminable melodía…_

_He perdido la esperanza,_

_Quiero huir de todo_

_Pero aun así quiero ver los días que llegaran._

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_Y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía… _

Luego de unos veinte minutos la letra ya estaba lista y esta vez fue más rápido ya que Tsuna, Hayato y Lambo ayudaron con unas cuantas cosas, tener la letra de una canción normalmente no era así de fácil, para nadie, pero para Chrome y los chicos era fácil cuando realmente tenían inspiración.

Al parecer quedo… con muy buena letra –dijeron los cuatro al unísono y rieron por su perfecta sincronización

Al fin llegaron a la escuela, había unos chicos a los lados de las puertas de la escuela, les pidieron que les mostraran las credenciales para que pasaran, estos mostraron su credencial de la escuela, prueba que estudiaban ahí, los chicos verificaron y los dejaron pasar.

Oh, chicos ustedes normalmente no vienen aquí los sábados –decía un chico de su salón

No, vinimos a practicar un poco y luego nos llevaremos los instrumentos –respondió Lambo

Ya veo –dijo el chico–. Bueno nos vemos, tengo que ayudar a mi club

Sí, adiós –se despidieron los chicos

Entraron al salón designado al club de música, abrieron la puerta y tomaron cada uno su posición con su instrumento tendrían que darle melodía en lo que les quedaba de tiempo, así que sin esperar más, empezaron.

Intento, tras intento, tras intento, algo no estaba bien. Decidieron parar.

No siento la melodía para esta canción –dijo Tsuna

Ni yo tampoco –le siguió Hayato

Tal vez, será mejor salir y sentir un poco del aire fresco de afuera –propuso Chrome

Sí, creo que sí –dijo Lambo

Los cuatros bajaron las escaleras, fueron al patio trasero y se acostaron en el pasto bajo la sombre de un árbol, Tsuna llevaba consigo una guitarra diferente a la que utilizaba en los ensayos. Miraban las nubes moverse y cubrir al sol, el viento les soplaba aire fresco, cosa que les relajo.

Tsuna ya sentía a que se refería la letra de la canción y con guitarra en manos, comenzó a tocar con los ojos cerrados, aunque cuando una nota no sonaba como él quería fruncía el entrecejo, con eso, logro darles una idea a Lambo y Hayato como darle su melodía a la canción.

Las cuatro subieron corriendo hacia el club, Tsunayoshi freno de golpe porque delante de él había alguien que cargaba algunos papeles y casi cae al suelo con todo y guitarra, si no hubiera sido por unos fuertes brazos que le sostuvieron la cintura.

Ah, gracias… -dijo Tsunayoshi abriendo los ojos lo primero que vio fue si la guitarra seguía en buen estado, luego a quien le salvo de caer al suelo– Hibari-san

De nada, herbívoro –dijo el azabache

Ya puedes soltarme –habló Tsuna siendo soltado por el azabache–. Y de hecho, me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada –decía un tanto molesto el castaño

Como sea, Sawada –dijo el chico que mentalmente se regañaba por usar ese apodo en él, pero ¿por qué se regañaba?, ese castaño si era un herbívoro por correr en los pasillos y no frenar a tiempo

Tsuna, ¿estás bien? –preguntaban sus amigos

Sí, lo estoy –dijo el castaño

Al menos Hibari-senpai te atrapó a tiempo –comentó Chrome cosa que hizo que un pequeño rosa saliera en las mejillas del mayor, pero nadie lo noto o eso creyó el azabache

Bueno, continuemos, aún tenemos que darle melodía a la nueva canción, ¿Por cierto que nombre le dejarás Chrome? –preguntaba Tsuna

Ligth of Tomorrow, Luz del mañana –respondía la peli-violeta

Suena bien –decía Hayato

Vamos entonces, gracias de nuevo Hibari-san –dijo el castaño caminando con Lambo y Chrome a su lado

Ya los alcanzo, tengo que preguntar unas cosas –decía Hayato

De acuerdo –decían sus amigos a lo lejos

Gokudera fue tras el chico azabache, quería preguntarle unas cuantas cosas sobre ciertos hechos que habían ocurrido.

Hey, Hibari –dijo el peli-plata

¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en tono molesto el mencionado

Me parece que te interesa alguien de nuestro grupo –dijo en tono un poco pícaro el sabia quien era, pero molestar al Hibari, eso no tenía precio, un poco de venganza por los años de secundaría con su molesto "te morderé hasta la muerte"–. Pero me pregunto, ¿quién podrá ser?

Eso no es cierto, herbívoro –dijo con tranquilidad aunque se tenso un poco

¿Será que por… -decía el chico haciendo ademán de pensar–. Tsunayoshi? –terminó la frase

El Sawada no me interesa –dijo impaciente el azabache

¿Enserio? Yo he visto que te sonrojas con su mirada feliz y lo has estado viendo en diferentes lugares –decía el chico

Jajá, que gracioso piérdete o te morderé hasta la muerte –decía Hibari era suficiente era seguro que ese peli-plata buscaba venganza, ¿y cómo sabia todo eso de él?

Bueno, si no te interesa le diré a aquel chico alvino de la cafetería que está al 100% disponible –dijo el menor, sabía que con eso por fin enojaría al otro, pues cuando estaban en la cafetería y hablaban con Byakuran y Mukuro, el azabache mostraba una mirada con enojo y se fue antes de que Tsuna y Chrome se fueran corriendo

Atrévete y aparecerás muerto –dijo el chico sacando de quién sabe donde unas tonfas

Así que Tsu, ¿si te interesa? –dijo Hayato, realmente le divertía ver así a Hibari

Tal vez –dijo mirando hacia un lado

Jajá, lo sabía, no te preocupes por aquellos chicos no tienen nada que ver con Tsuna, solo querían que tocáramos en una fiesta –habló Gokudera –Nos vemos, me he divertido con tus actitudes

Luego de que Hayato regresará con los chicos, continuaron con la melodía de la canción, ahora que ya tenían una idea les era más fácil.

Después de algunos intentos, lo lograron. Al ya tener melodía, solo la practicaban con la letra, era perfecto.

Ese día les había ido bastante bien, un lindo día, un buen clima, una nueva canción, una canción que al parecer era la más rápida que habían compuesto los cuatro, sin duda, un gran día y aún faltaba llevar los instrumentos, que Chrome fuera con Haru de compras, el día prometía mucho.

Ya está lista la canción –dijo Chrome felizmente

Así es, la más rápida que hemos conseguido –dijo Lambo

Y aún queda media hora, en lo que aparecen Byakuran y Mukuro –dijo Tsunayoshi

Vaya, que bien –dijo Hayato

Entonces me iré ya a buscar a Haru –dijo Chrome que se despidió y salió del salón

Hayato, ¿Y que fuiste a hacer? –preguntaba curioso Tsunayoshi

Preguntarle algo a Hibari, de hecho creo que lo he hecho enojar –decía el peli-plata

¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? –decía el castaño

¿No quieren agua? iré a comprar unas botellas –habló ignorando al castaño

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece Review o no?<p>

Ese Gokudera haciendo enojar a Hibari XD por todo de la secundaria. (Chrome, Lambo, Hayato y Tsuna iban en diferentes secundarias y se conocieron iniciando la preparatoria).


	4. Fiesta (Parte 1)

Vengo y traigo actualización~

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Noche de fiesta, entre el perdón, el odio y el amor P 12

Ya era hora de que llegaran Byakuran y Mukuro, así que los tres chicos salieron al frente de la escuela es busca de aquellos dos, se recargaron en la pared para esperarlos, pero no paso mucho para que se les viese estacionarse al frente de la escuela en una camioneta, lo necesariamente grande para que entre la batería.

Hey, chicos ya llegamos –decía bajando de la camioneta Byakuran, mientras que del lado del copiloto se bajaba Mukuro

Bueno, vayamos ahora por las cosas, ya que no será fácil desarmar la batería –dijo Lambo

No hay que desarmarla la podemos traer entera –dijo Mukuro

Sí claro, veamos cuánto aguantas bajando las escaleras –dijo Hayato

Vamos, somos cinco si logramos bajarla, lo que habría que quitarle nada más serían los platillos y ya –dijo Tsunayoshi

Vayamos al salón y veamos como bajarla –dijo lambo comenzando a caminar dentro de la escuela seguido por los otros cuatro

Caminaron hasta entrar al edificio y subieron las escaleras, ya en el segundo piso se dirigieron al salón designado a su club, alguien se estaba parado en frente de la puerta y reacciono cuando vio a los chicos.

Ah, ¿son ustedes los del club de música? –preguntaba un chico pelirrojo, con ojos del mismo color

Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? –decía Tsunayoshi

Soy nuevo en la escuela y hace poco complete mi cambio, y buscaba inscribirme en el club de música –explicaba el pelirrojo–. Soy Enma Kozato, llámenme Enma

Chicos me encargaré de lo de Enma, mientras ustedes resuelvan lo de la batería y luego yo llevo el bajo y la guitarra y los alcanzo –decía el castaño

Está bien –dijeron los otros entrando al salón

¿Paso algo con los instrumentos? –preguntaba Enma

Ah, aún no me he presentado, soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, llámame Tsuna –dijo el castaño–. Con respecto a los instrumentos, mañana tocaremos en una fiesta y llevaremos nuestros instrumentos al lugar

Ya veo –decía sonriente el chico– ¿Qué instrumento tocas? –preguntó

La guitarra eléctrica y normal –dijo él castaño–. Ven, no sé cómo se integra a alguien más a un club, vayamos a preguntar con los del teatro –dijo Tsuna mostrándole el camino al otro

¿En qué salón estás? –preguntaba el otro mientras le seguía

En el 1°A, ¿En cuál quedaste tú? –dijo Tsuna

Yo estoy en el 1°C –respondía

Ya llegamos, iré a preguntar ya vuelvo –habló Tsuna deteniéndose frete a una puerta y entrando en el salón

Luego de unos cinco minutos, el castaño salió de ahí, le habían dicho que tenía que buscar un formulario y luego de rellenar los datos, se le entregaba al encargado de la prefectura. Así que se dirigieron ahí, para buscar el formulario.

Toc, toc, el sonido de la puerta resonó.

Adelante –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

Disculpe, vengo por un formulario de inscripción a un club –dijo Tsuna entrando sin mirar al presente–. ¿Hibari-san? ¿Tú te encargas de esto? –exclamó el chico al mirar quién estaba ahí

Aprendo a encargarme de esto –dijo Hibari–. Toma aquí está el formulario –dijo extendiéndole una hoja

Gracias –dijo y salió –Ya la tengo Enma, solo tienes que rellenarla

Sí, pero no tengo pluma –dijo Enma, Tsuna volvió a entrar a la oficina de la prefectura cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Hibari-san, ¿Me presta una pluma? –pidió el menor, Hibari le hizo una seña para que el otro se acercará a tomar la pluma

Pero de un momento a otro tomo al castaño con una mano en la cintura de este y la otra el mentón, lo acorralo contra el escritorio, el chico se sorprendió por el rápido movimiento, pero más aún por la proximidad que ambos tenían tiñéndosele las mejillas de un rojo cálido. Hibari era un carnívoro, no iba a dejar a su presa tan fácilmente, ni que un herbívoro tratara de enojarlo.

Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro y cuando Hibari ya casi rozaba los labios del menor, pero debido a que Enma se impaciento decidió echar una ojeada, después de todo a partir del Lunes iría a esa escuela, así que tenía que saber cómo era el lugar, sin embargo se encontró con una escena de esas que cuando la interrumpes casi te matan, y tal vez eso pasaría ya que Hibari emanaba un aura de odio.

Ah, yo… ¡Siento interrumpir! –grito el pequeño pelirrojo sonrojado y aplicando el viejo dicho "más vale aquí corrió, que aquí murió" salió cual rayo de la sala cerrando tras de sí la puerta

¡Gracias por la pluma! –dijo Tsuna que luego de eso se soltó de Hibari y salió corriendo en busca de Enma, pero no sin antes despejar un poco su mente aquella imagen de Hibari acercándose para besarlo simplemente no salía de su cabeza

Paso un rato y luego encontró al chico en el club, los chicos ya habían bajado la batería, pero aún no se llevaban los platillos, así que pronto subirían de nuevo.

Siento… el haber interrumpido –decía el chico

No te preocupes, yo no esperaba que eso sucediera –comentó el otro

Bueno, aquí esta, ya rellene el formulario –dijo extendiéndole el papel, aunque Tsuna luego de aquello se sentía algo avergonzado

Oh, Tsuna, Enma, ya volvieron –dijo Hayato entrando al salón

¡Hayato! Ven acompáñame a llevar esto a la prefectura –dijo tomando la mano del peli-plata y jalándolo sin que el otro tuviera tiempo de negarse

Bien aquí te espero –dijo Gokudera cuando llegaron

Entrégalo tú –pidió el castaño

¿Por qué? –preguntaba el otro

Tsuna alejó a Hayato de ahí y luego le contó todo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de victoria, realmente enojo al azabache.

Bien, bien, yo lo entregaré –dijo tomando el papel y entro a la prefectura

¿Volviste?, deja el formulario en la mesa –dijo Hibari de espalda sin voltear a mirar pues estaba organizando un archivero

¿No crees que se te pasó la brusquedad con el pobre Tsunayoshi? –dijo Hayato, quién evadió olímpicamente una tonfa voladora por parte del mayor

Hn –dijo el azabache

Sabes, con el tienes que ser un poco más dulce, pero como sea, no es que yo sepa mucho –dijo el peli-plata acercándose al escritorio dejando el documento y evitando la otra tonfa

Luego de aquello, Lambo y Hayato se fueron con Mukuro y Byakuran en la parte de atrás de la camioneta para cuidar que la batería este bien, después Enma se fue.

Ah –suspiró el castaño–. Ya guarde el bajo de lambo y mi guitarra, también traigo el micrófono y el soporte del micrófono de Chrome, iré a alcanzarlos a casa de Byakuran

Y dicho esto salió del salón del club, la verdad no sabía cómo iría allá, lo más seguro era que tomase el autobús. Cuando salió de la escuela, estaba mirando su teléfono para mirar la dirección y saber autobús tomar, pero una motocicleta se colocó delante del castaño, el conductor llevaba un casco así que no veía de quién se trataba.

Tsunayoshi, ¿Te llevo? –preguntó el chico quitándose el casco era Hibari el que le hablaba, aunque en un tono un poquito amable

¿Enserio? No quisiera molestarte –el castaño no acostumbraba relacionarse con el chico de cabellos negros, pues casi no se veían por ir en clases distintas

No hay problema –dijo el otro

De acuerdo –dijo Tsunayoshi quién tomó el casco que Hibari le entregó y se subió a la moto, luego le dijo la dirección

Sé dónde queda, sujétate fuerte –dijo el mayor mientras que Tsuna agarraba la cintura del otro

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero prefería eso a salir volando en alguna vuelta, y no podía permitir que saliera volando con los estuches de los instrumentos colgados de su espalda.

Con Haru y Chorme todo iba bien, cuando la peli-violeta fue a buscar a la castaña al lugar donde habían quedado, ya que Chrome en la noche anterior le mando un mensaje antes de ir a dormir.

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, primero miraban las tiendas desde afuera para ver si algo les parecía interesante, no duraron mucho tiempo hasta que entraron a una tienda donde la ropa les llamó la atención, aunque a Chrome no le gustaba ir mucho de compras se estaba divirtiendo junto a Haru.

¡Mira! Yo creo que te quedaría realmente bien esto, con esto y… esto, anda ve a probártelo –dijo entusiasmada Haru entregándole prendas y llevando al probador a Chrome

¿Eh? –solo pudo decir eso la peli-violeta, pues de estar mirando algunas blusas pasó a estar frente a la puerta del probador, luego de unos minutos termino de colocarse la ropa que le dio la castaña

Kyaa~ Chrome, te ves muy bien –chillaba la otra al verla salir

¿Enserio? –preguntó y luego se miro al espejo era un conjunto de color amarillo y rosa, pero no era su estilo usar colores tan llamativos aunque le quedaban bien eran colores demasiado chillones para su personalidad –Me gustan los colores fríos y oscuros o colores un poco pálidos –dijo Chrome

Ya veo, entonces veré que te encuentro –decía felizmente la otra, se recorió rápidamente el lugar y tomo algunas cuántas combinaciones

Chrome se probó todos los conjuntos que Haru le había traído, aunque por un momento pensó en que nunca iba a terminar. Al final de probárselo todos, ella se quedo con un vestido que Haru trajo casi al último de color morado oscuro con moños de un color rojo vino.

Luego de eso empezaron a buscar algo para Haru, también tardaron un poco, pero luego se decidió por un vestido amarillo con una chaqueta larga negra. Luego se depusieron a pagar y salieron del establecimiento y continuaron paseando por el centro.

Al llegar el castaño y el azabache a la casa de Byakuran, Tsuna se bajo y le agradeció por haberlo llevado, y cuando el azabache se disponía a irse de nuevo, de aquella casa salieron aquellos chicos de la cafetería y esto hizo que una vena le saliera en la sien, aunque no sabía si realmente debía preocuparse, pues Gokudera le había dicho que no había problema y al parecer ahí tocarían, pero no se iría hasta estar seguro.

Tsunayoshi-kun, pasa ya hemos colocado la batería –dijo Mukuro

Está bien, nos vemos Hibari-san, de nuevo gracias por traerme –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que casi le derrite el corazón a Hibari, pero esta vez lo pudo disimular olímpicamente

Claro, nos vemos Sawada –dijo y escendió su motocicleta, ya que él Cataño se había ddespedido no tendría caso quedarse más, confiaría en las palabras del peli-plateado

¿Por qué no lo invitas a la fiesta? –Dijo Byakuran–. Mientras más gente mejor

Está bien –dijo el castaño–. ¡Hibari-san! –gritó pues este ya iba a irse, pero si lo escuchó y se detuvo algunas casas más delante de donde estaban los chicos, Tsuna corrió y lo invito, este acepto el ir

¿Y bien? –preguntó Mukuro

Dijo que vendrá –respondió Tsuna

Vamos Tsuna coloquemos, lo que falta –dijo Hayato apareciendo por la puerta de la casa

Al entar a la casa

Tsunayoshi se sorprendió por lo grande que era por dentro la casa, vaya que era genial para una fiesta tenía todo lo que un adolescente quería, videojuegos, sillones poof, una gran televisión, entre otras cosas. Al poco rato terminaron de acomodar los instrumentos a las bocinas y también el micrófono de Chrome.

Domingo por la tarde.

Tsunayoshi se encontraba caminando con Lambo para ir a buscar a Chrome y alcanzar a Gokudera quién ya los esperaba para usar el auto de su hermana y llevarlos al lugar de la fiesta.

Tsuna vestía una camiseta azul, con una chaqueta naranja claro, con un pantalón color crema y un cinturón rojo; por su parte Lambo estaba vistiendo una camiseta verde manga larga con cuello en V y encima una camisa verde abierta, pantalón rojo y cinturón blanco.

Al llegar a casa de Chrome ésta tardo algunos segundos en abrir y luego de que salió junto a Haru caminaron hasta donde Hayato los esperaba en el auto. Hayato estaba en el lado del conductor, Tsuna en el lugar del copiloto y Lambo, Chrome y Haru en la parte de atrás.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, además de que irían un poco temprano para probar que los instrumentos se encontrarán bien.

Hey, que bueno que ya hayan llegado –dijo Byakuran abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a los chicos–. Mukuro salió a buscar unas cuántas cosas al supermercado, volverá pronto y los demás igual ya casi llegan

Muy bien, haremos la prueba rápidamente –dijo Lambo

Yo quiero escucharlos –dijo Haru

Fueron al lugar donde el día anterior colocaron los instrumentos y el micrófono. Tocaron un poco, al parecer todo estaba bien.

No paso mucho cuando la noche empezó a hacer aparición y todos los invitados y Mukuro habían llegado a la casa. Había varios grupos de chicos charlando, jugando videojuegos y haciendo demás cosas, los chicos iban a empezar a tocar, las luces fueron apagadas y cambiadas por unas de colores dándole ambiente al lugar, entonces empezaron con Ligth of Tomorrow.

_El viento helado susurra suavemente,_

_Viaja hacia el Este antes de que llegue la mañana._

_El mundo normal es reflejado en tonos monótonos,_

_Débiles, inseguros corazones se derriten en la noche_

_Aunque tus alas están heridas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tu tristeza y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía…_

_El atemporal océano susurra suavemente_

_Este es el final de esta tierra bajo las estrellas._

_El mundo de recuerdos comienza a sangrar en tonos sepias,_

_Como la luna creciente, los corazones están perdidos y olvidados._

_Aunque tus alas son imperfectas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tus dudas y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aún si no puedo encontrar mis deseos,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda._

_¡Creo! Un día, encontraré ese pacífico lugar y hasta entonces,_

_Yo seguiré cantando esta interminable melodía…_

_He perdido la esperanza,_

_Quiero huir de todo_

_Pero aun así quiero ver los días que llegaran._

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_Y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía…_

Una vez que ellos terminaron algunos aplaudían, otros bailaban, otros simplemente fueron a besarse o molestar gente, anque en esa fiesta se podían detectar diferentes sentimientos, un escalofrío recorrió a Tsuna pues sintió como si alguien le deseara lo peor miro en una dirección al azar y miro a quien menos esperaba, ¿Qué hacía Kyoko ahí?, pero eso no le importaba demostraría de lo que era capaz, siguieron con pesadilla.

_Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón, __  
>el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión.<br>No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
>huye de esta ilusión.<em>

_Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad  
>te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar.<br>No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
>huye de esta ilusión.<em>

_Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x2)._

_Es tan frío ese sudor que te llega a recorrer  
>todo el cuerpo mientras duermes, mientras piensas en volver.<br>Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
>te intentará engañar.<em>

_Sientes que tu alma vuelve a visitar  
>esa cama que dejaste anoche sin avisar.<br>Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
>te intentará engañar.<em>

_Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x2)._

_No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,  
>pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar.<em>

_Despiértate, olvídalo,  
>aquello nunca sucedió,<br>todo fue una ilusión (x4)._

Por otra parte, Lambo estaba recibiendo una gran mirada que podría calificarse como "deseo", pues un hombre de cabellos negros con patillas curiosas no le dejaba de mirar como si se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada y el no podía hacer nada más que apartar su vista.

Hayato parecía que más siego y negado que Hibari, pues Yamamoto desde hace tiempo que le tenía sentimientos por él y éste no se había dado cuenta ni lo aceptaba, y a ahí se encontraba Yamamoto que había sido invitado por casualidad, el pelinegro no dejaba escapar ninguno de los movimientos y expresiones del peli-plata.

Por su parte Chrome se encontraba bajo dos miradas más atentas que los que la escuchaban cantar, Haru le sonreía cada que sus vistas chocaban para animar a la peli-violeta, mientras que Mukuro sonreía un poco melancólico por permitir que aquella persona sufriera tanto.

Cuando terminaron pesadilla, descansaron un poco y fueron a tomar un poco de las bebidas que había, tuvieron que oler bien el vaso ya que siempre salía el chistosito que le echaba alcohol a las bebidas.

Volvieron de nuevo pero alguien se les adelantó, era Kyoko y ella tomó el micrófono de Chrome al parecer ella iba a cantar algo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntaba en tono serio Tsuna

Si me permiten, yo quiero cantar algo –dijo Kyoko

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, la dejarían, pues no podría superar sus canciones o eso creían ellos, pero de cualquier modo apoyarían a Tsuna si era necesario.

¿Kaoru me ayudas? –dijo la chica y el chico que estaba con ella la última vez salió y tomo la guitarra de Tsuna cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño

Bueno, entonces cantaré… -pronunciaba la chica de cabellos naranjos

* * *

><p>¿Qué cantará Kyoko?<p>

xD Apenas llega Enma y nos hecha a perder el 1827, ¿Que les parece el curso de la fiesta?

Bueno gente eso fue todo por este capitulo así que... ¿Me dejan un review?


	5. Fiesta (Parte 2)

La continuación ya llegó, espero que sus dudas del otro capitulo se aclaren.

Espero que les guste lo que escribí.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Fiesta, entre el amor, el odio y el perdón (parte 2)<p>

Bueno, entonces cantaré… -pronunciaba la chica de cabellos naranjos sueltos y un vestido naranja con borde negro –Diosa, única, bonita –dijo terminando de completar la frase

(N/A: XDD esta canción me mato)

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)  
>y los chicos más hermosos<br>se mueren por mí  
>Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)<br>una star, una divina  
>desde que nací<p>

Soy picante cuando yo bailo  
>soy azúcar cuando yo canto<br>soy locura cuando te miro  
>y por eso te gusto tanto<br>soy un ángel cuando camino  
>soy la dueña de tu destino<br>soy el fuego cuando me muevo  
>así así así así así así<p>

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
>y los chicos más hermosos<br>se mueren por mí  
>Diosa única bonita, yo soy así<br>una star, una divina  
>desde que nací<p>

Soy picante cuando yo bailo  
>soy azúcar cuando yo canto<br>soy locura cuando te miro  
>y por eso te gusto tanto<br>soy un ángel cuando camino  
>soy la dueña de tu destino<br>soy el fuego cuando me muevo  
>así así así así así así<p>

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (yo soy así)  
>y los chicos más hermosos<br>se mueren por mí  
>Diosa única bonita, yo soy así<br>una star, una divina  
>desde que nací<p>

Toca para mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
>y los chicos más hermosos<br>se mueren por mí  
>Diosa única bonita, yo soy así<br>una star, una divina  
>desde que nací<p>

una star, una divina  
>desde que nací<p>

Diosa (sí) Unica (que más) Divina!  
>Sí, así soy yo.<p>

Había sido una buena canción, a otros les divertía la idea de que aquella chica se metiera en la interpretación de la banda, pero eso no fue lo que enojo a Kyoko, sino que ahora el castaño no le estaba prestando atención, porque se encontraba besando a alguien.

Ese alguien era Hibari, había visto de lo que se trataba aquello, aunque no sabía los detalles se los imaginaba, esa chica buscaba molestar a Tsuna, a SU presa, así que era un buen momento para besar al chico, ya que hasta él se daba cuenta de que era algo lento para el amor, así que suponía el chico creería que había sido para ayudar a molestar a la chica.

Tsuna fue sorprendido cuando de repente el azabache se acercó a él, a pesar de que sus amigos estaban ahí, lo besó, el castaño lo admitía el chico besaba genial, todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y olvidó hasta a la pesada de Kyoko. Cuando se separaron la chica hacía poco ya había terminado su canción.

¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! –dijo enojada la chica

Él estaba besándome –dijo Hibari retador y a Tsuna le salió un pequeño sonrojo pero le siguió lo que él creía un "juego" así que igual se puso algo retador

Así, pero eso no es algo de tu interés –dijo Tsuna en un tono serio, casi todos en el lugar miraban la escena

Tsk… -chasque la lengua Kyoko

Kyoko, tranquilízate y déjalos ya –decía el chico que venía con ella, luego de haber dejado la guitarra

La chica iba a lanzar un golpe hacia Tsuna, pero rápidamente Hibari se colocó enfrente de él y el otro chico jaló a Kyoko para que no asestara ese golpe. Luego Byakuran llego para calmar las cosas.

Deberías calmarte, ellos no son algo que te interese –dijo Byakuran

¿Qué te sucede Kyoko? –dijo Tsuna, estaba bien que no le agradará y todo eso, pero actuar así, ¡ya no eran niños de primaria!

Sucede que tú ahora quieres creerte el centro del mundo con tu banda de cuarta –dijo Kyoko

¿Yo?, te equivocas yo no soy quién canta que soy una "Diosa, Única, Bonita" –respondió Tsuna

… -se quedo callada unos momentos–. Sí lo hago es porque así soy –dijo haciendo pose de súper star

Creo que deberías bajar un poco tus humos –dijo Byakuran que acto seguido derramo un vaso de jugo sobre la chica empapándola

Kyaa, ¡¿pero qué demonios has hecho?! –gritó la chica

Bajó tus humos, vinimos a divertirnos, no a presumir –dijo Lambo

Te lo mereces, tú te lo has buscado –dijo Kaoru aquel chico que estaba con ella haciendo su enojo mayor

Por favor, si seguirás así, ¿podrías irte? Allá está la puerta –dijo Chrome quién señalaba la puerta

¡AH! Me largo –dijo la chica con el vestido mojado – ¡Kaoru vamos!

No, estás muy alterada, ve tranquila y cálmate –dijo el chico, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y se fue de la fiesta – Me disculpo, no pensé que ocasionaría esto –dijo el chico agachando su cabeza

No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa –dijo Tsuna

Así es –apoyó Byakuran

¿Chicos que les parece si ahora tocamos de verdad? –decía Hayato mientras los demás subían al pequeño escenario y tomaban cada uno su puesto, pero antes de alcanzarlos le susurro a Hibari –Buena movida, seguro no pensará que en verdad lo hiciste por atracción –dicho esto se subió con sus amigos bajo la mirada del azabache que luego paso al castaño

Seguiremos con… Muñeca de trapo –dijo Chrome

_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,__  
>Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,<br>Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
>Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.<em>

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,  
>Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,<br>Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,  
>Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.<p>

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,<br>Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro,<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

Cada silencio es una nube que va,  
>Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,<br>Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,  
>Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero<br>mirándote a ti.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,<br>Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro,<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
>Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,<br>Pero el silencio es algo frío,  
>Y mis inviernos son muy largos,<br>Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,  
>Entre los versos de algún tango,<br>Porque este corazón sincero,  
>Murió en su muñeca de trapo.<p>

Al terminar, todos estaban divirtiéndose mientras unos platicaban con otros chicos y chicas, otros estaban jugando, otros al parecer habían bebido algo de alcohol y ya les estaba afectando; Chrome reconoció a algunos de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban ahí aunque era algo difícil pues ya no los recordaba bien.

Iban a empezar con otra canción pero un sonido los sacó a todos de lo que estaban haciendo, Mukuro se encontraba en el segundo piso de pie en el barandal.

Disculpen chicos y chicas ¿Podrían mirar hacia acá? –dijo el chico aún de pie sobre aquel inestable barandal

¿Qué…? –dijo Chrome no entendía que hacía allí Mukuro hasta que recordó el porqué de la fiesta

Gracias, verán, quería decirles que hace tiempo estuve con una chica, ella me quería mucho, pero yo era un estúpido que no conocía ni un poquito de que iba el amor, solo me creía que alguien "cool" debería salir con muchas chicas, luego la boté cuál muñeca vieja, no la volví a ver más, después conocí a un peliblanco maldito que me enseño realmente que era el amor, así que yo me quiero disculpar como se debe –relataba el chico -¿Chrome podrías subir aquí? –pedía el de cabellos azules

La chica dudo unos segundos, pero al recibir el apoyo de sus amigos accedió, así que subió las escaleras y al llegar Mukuro hizo una seña y los chicos empezaron a tocar un tema que ella conocía bien, Tsunayoshi se colocó frente al micrófono, estaba algo sonrojado pues el no quería cantar, pero no hubo de otra.

**[Flash Back]**

Chicos ahora que esto ya está listo les tengo que pedir un favor –dijo Mukuro

¿Cuál? –preguntaron ellos

Verán mañana cuando vaya a disculparme con Chrome quiero que ustedes toquen Rosas, ¿Tsunayoshi crees poder cantarla tú?

¡Eh! Yo no soy bueno cantando –dijo exaltado

Mentiroso –dijeron Lambo y Hayato al unísono

Es cierto, Lambo canta mejor que yo –dijo para defenderse Tsunayoshi

Hayato es aún mejor –dijo el de cabellos negros

Saben que eso no es cierto –dijo el peli-plata

Entonces arreglemos esto de una buena forma –dijo Byakuran

¿Piedra, papel y tijeras? –preguntaban

Sí –respondió con su sonrisa característica

Bien… ¡piedra, papel o tijeras! –Gritaron los chicos, Hayato y Lambo sacrón tijeras y solo Tsuna sacó papel

Fue trampa –dijo rápidamente en su defensa

No, no lo fue –dijeron los otros

Ya sabemos quién va a cantar –dijo Mukuro

**[Fin del Flash Back] **

Chrome se dio cuenta de que la tonada de la melodía era la de rosas, así que miro por el barandal donde estaba Mukuro y vio que Tsunayoshi iba a cantar.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar__  
>"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",<em>_  
>nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,<em>_  
>a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado<em>

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio__  
>te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir<em>_  
>que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.<em>

Mukuro bajo del barandal y tomo la mano de Chrome para empezar a bailar lo que parecía un bonito vals, unos miraban atentos, otros seguían besándose y a otros no les importaba para nada y solo miraban a los que estaban cantando; aunque Haru se enojo por el baile que tenía con el joven de ojos heterocromos y a la vez se sintió feliz por su amiga, ya que según entendía la historia y lo que le había contado, ya no le dolería aquella vieja herida.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
>a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,<em>_  
>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas<em>_  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<em>_  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida<em>_  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<em>_  
>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,<em>_  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<em>

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

_me pediste que te diera un beso.__  
>Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,<em>_  
>qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.<em>

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

_un placer coincidir en esta vida.__  
>Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,<em>_  
>y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.<em>

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas<em>_  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<em>_  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida<em>_  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<em>_  
>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,<em>_  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<em>

Y es que empiezo a pensar

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
>y es que empiezo a sospechar<em>_  
>que los demás son sólo para olvidar...<em>

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas<em>_  
>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.<em>_  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida<em>_  
>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,<em>_  
>dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,<em>_  
>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<em>

Al terminar la canción detuvieron el baile y Mukuro hizo otra seña, esta vez iba para Byakuran quién accionó algo a través de un botón en la pared e hizo que una ventana que llenaron con varias rosas cayeran.

No son mil, pero tampoco son diez –dijo Mukuro que se lleno su alrededor de rosas y tomo una –Pequeña Chrome, ¿Podrías perdonarme? –decía mientras se hincaba y extendía la rosa

Etto… Sí, Gracias por disculparte –dijo Chrome, aquel recuerdo ya no le dolía

Gracias a ti, por disculparme –dijo abrazando a la peli-violeta –Espero que pronto llegue alguien a tu vida y realmente sepa apreciarte –habló el peli-azul

Después de eso el tiempo paso rápido, así que los chicos ya iban a irse, al día siguiente todos tendrían clases así que poco a poco se fueron yendo.

Ah, Hibari-san, gracias por ayudarme a alejar a Kyoko –dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado al recordar el beso

Sí, no lo hice para que me agradecieras, nos vemos –dijo Hibari

Oye, Tsuna ¿Podrías irte con Hibari?, pasaremos a dejar a algunos chicos que se quedaron sin forma de regresar a sus casas –dijo Hayato –Primero quiero llevar a las chicas y los que viven cerca –mintió, todo eso era una mentira, pero le daría algo de ayuda a Hibari

No lo sé, parece que el ya se va –dijo Tsunayoshi

No tengo ningún problema –se apresuró a decir Hibari, tomaría la ayuda del peli-plata aunque realmente no la necesitaba

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo Tsuna siguiendo a Hibari hasta su moto

Ambos se subieron y Tsuna se sujeto fuerte a la cintura de Hibari, pues con el fresco viento que le daba en la cara se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido. Recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Hibari, estaba cansado, pero una sonrisa asomó su rostro al recordarse cantar.

Herbívoro, ¿No crees que estas olvidando algo? –dijo el pelinegro volteando a verlo en una parada, el castaño no sabía a qué se refería -¡¿En dónde rayos vives?! –dijo Hibari

Ah, en la avenida principal detrás de la escuela, entre la colonia cielo y la calle nube –explicó el castaño – ¿Si la ubicas?

Sí, ya sé donde es –dijo emprendiendo su ruta hacia la casa del chico

Pasaron unos minutos, ya que no era tan lejos y llegaron, Hibari le pregunto qué casa era la suya para dejarle frente a ella, el chico le respondió que era la de color naranja. Lo dejo en su casa, se despidieron y Hibari se fue.

Cuando Hibari y Tsuna se fueron, todos miraron interrogantes a Hayato pues quién llevaría a los otros era Byakuran. Además de que Lambo se había ido con un sujeto de traje naranja que le estaba preguntando algunas cosas.

¿Y bien? ¿Dinos que fue eso? –preguntaban Byakuran y Mukuro, mientras Chrome y Haru también estaban preguntándose lo mismo

Vamos chicos, es obvio que esos terminarán juntos, solo les daba una ayudita, además ese beso no fue solo para molestar a la chica –decía Gokudera –Bueno chicas, vamos

Hey, Gokudera, dame un aventón –pidió Yamamoto ambos se conocían al igual que con Hibari ellos fueron a la misma secundaria y los conocía a ambos a pesar de ser de grupos superiores

Está bien, solo porque te debo una por ayudarme con aquellos tipos la última vez –dijo Hayato

Gracias~ -dijo el chico

Entonces vamos –dijo Hayato –primero dejaré a las chicas

Está bien, vamos –hablaron Chrome y Haru

Todos subieron al auto y Hayato arrancó, las chicas iban platicando mientras que los chicos hablaban sobre viejos momentos en la secundaria. Llegaron a casa de Haru, luego a la de Chrome y por último dejo a Takeshi.

Nos vemos Gokudera –dijo el chico mientras entraba a su casa

¿En serio? –decía Lambo, el otro hombre asintió-. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? –preguntó

Reborn, Por favor, considera mi oferta –dijo el hombre de traje naranja–. Nos vemos

* * *

><p>Como siempre les tengo preguntas, ¿Que creen que le haya dicho Reborn a Lambo?<p>

Tsuna es algo lento para entender lo referente al amor XD ¿Cómo le irá luego con Hibari?

Pues eso ha sido todo por este capitulo.

_**Nos vemos!**_


	6. Buena oferta, sólo falta un mes

Bueno he traído ahora el capitulo 6, ojalá y les guste.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Una buena oferta, solo falta un mes<p>

Se encontraban muy temprano en la escuela, aunque era porque Mukuro y Byakuran llevaron los instrumentos y ellos los subieron, aunque más bien Chrome llevo lo ligero y los otros tres chicos la batería. Cuando se encontraban ya con los instrumentos en su lugar Tsuna recordó que tenían un nuevo miembro.

Chicos, tenemos un nuevo miembro en el club –dijo Tsuna

Ah, de eso era la hoja que le entregué a Hibari –decía Gokdera

Sí, el va en el 1°C y se llama Enma Kozato –dijo Tsuna

Ah, el chico que estaba aquí cuando llegaron Byakuran y Mukuro –dijo Lambo–. Cierto yo igual tengo que contarles algo

¿Qué? –preguntaban los otros, de repente sonó el timbre de la campana

¿Tan pronto sonó la campana? –Cuestionó Hayato, al revisar en el celular se dio cuenta de que realmente ya era hora de que comenzaran las clases, de hecho la campana se atrasó unos cinco minutos –Chicos mejor corremos, ya es tarde y toca clase con Lal Mirch

A los otros tres les recorrió un escalofrío, esa profesora era una espartana para las matemáticas, sin pensarlo corrieron rápidamente; cuando por fin divisaron el salón con cautela abrieron la puerta de la salida y Tsuna fue el desdichado que se asomó.

No… no ha llegado –dijo Tsuna soltando un gran suspiro, al parecer era la primera vez que se retrasaba, sin perder el tiempo los cuatro entraron al salón, pero…

Bonita hora de llegar y además sin pedir permiso de entrar a mi clase –dijo la maestra espartana de matemáticas, saliendo de quién sabe dónde, pues Tsuna realmente nunca la vio - ¡¿Qué esperan?! Explíquense

No sabíamos la hora y nos retrasamos –dijo Chrome quién reaccionó primero

Ese no es mi problema, vayan por su castigo a prefectura por llegar tarde a la clase –dijo casi gritando la profesora

Está bien –dijeron los chicos saliendo de aquel lugar rumbo a la prefectura ¿Qué castigo les impondrían? Se preguntaban

Toc, Toc, fue el sonido de la puerta y un "Adelante" se escuchó.

Al entrar los cuatro miraron al prefecto, Tsuna por un momento pensó en que se encontrarían con Hibari, pero no fue así era el prefecto el que ahí se encontraba, le contaron lo sucedido y el prefecto los entendió así que les dio una sanción menor les entregó un papel para que lo firmara la profesora y los dejo irse.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Lambo ya que la sanción se encontraba en la hoja de papel

Según esto, limpiar los salones de los segundos grados, aún así es algo tedioso –decía Tsuna quién tenía la hoja

Al menos no fueron todos los salones –dijo Chrome animando a sus amigos

Es cierto, después de clases deberíamos apresurarnos –dijo Hayato

Volvieron al salón, la profesora firmo el papel sin haber leído cual fue el castigo, sonó la campana de nuevo para dar inicio a la siguiente clase.

Se sentaron en sus lugares y Tsuna soltó un suspiro de pesadez aunque no era tan malo perder de vez en cuando una clase de matemáticas, sentía algo de cansancio.

Las siguientes horas pasaron algo lentas, pero todos se despejaron cuando la hora del receso llego a ellos, luego de comprar sus alimentos fueron a comer al patio trasero, consiguieron un buen lugar bajo un árbol.

¡Tsunayoshi! –gritaba desde lejos un pelirrojo saludando, el chico corrió hacia ellos

Hola, Enma –dijo el castaño–. Chicos él es de quién les hablaba, Enma Kozato, nuestro nuevo integrante

Hola, soy Chrome Dokuro –decía la peli-violeta sonriente

Lambo Bovino –habló el pelinegro

Hayato Gokudera –se presentó ahora el peli-plata

Es un gusto el conocerlos –dijo el pelirrojo–. Como ya saben, ni nombre es Enma Kozato

¿Qué instrumento tocas Enma? –preguntaba Chrome

Yo tocó el teclado –respondió

Interesante, ¿Chicos no les gustaría saber cómo suenan nuestras canciones agregándole el sonido del teclado? –decía Hayato

Oh, es cierto, chicos aún no les he contado lo que les iba a decir en la mañana –dijo Lambo–. Verán…

**[Flash Back] **

Todos en la fiesta empezaban a disiparse, pues la fiesta ya había llegado a su fin, de pronto un hombre se le acercó a Lambo.

Disculpa, ¿Hablar contigo afuera? –decía el hombre que vestía un traje de color naranja y pantalón negro

Ah, claro –dijo él, luego recordó qué era ese hombre el que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada hace poco, se sonrojó por eso, pero aún así siguió al hombre para ver qué era lo que quería

Soy Reborn D'Arcobaleno –se presentó el misterioso hombre–. Parece que tus amigos ya se van, ¿Tienes inconveniente si te llevo a tu casa? –preguntaba al ver que el castaño de la banda se iba en una motocicleta y poco después los demás se iban en un auto

No, no hay problema, al parecer creyeron que me fui –dijo el menor–. ¿Qué era lo qué querías decirme?

Quería hacerte a ti y a los demás de tu banda una propuesta –dijo empezando a caminar, haciendo ademán de que lo siguiera caminaron hasta un bonito auto color negro

¿Qué tipo de propuesta? –preguntaba mientras el otro abría la puerta del lugar del copiloto

Sobre el participar en un pequeño concierto que se llevará a cabo en Karibukai, la ciudad vecina –respondió yendo hacia el lado del conductor entrando al auto al mismo tiempo que Lambo

Lambo repitió las palabras del hombre en su mente ¿Tocar en un concierto?, eso sería genial. Le dijo a Reborn su dirección y este lo llevo, al llegar aún no bajaba del auto, tenía que ratificar que era real.

¿Tocar en un concierto en Karibukai? –preguntaba Lambo

Sí, el concierto será en un mes, toma esta es mi tarjeta, charla con tus amigos y dime si aceptan o no –decía Reborn –Realmente me gustaría que toquen ahí –dijo mientras que lambo abría la puerta

¿En serio? –decía Lambo, el otro hombre asintió-. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? –preguntó ya afuera del auto

Reborn, Por favor, considera mi oferta –dijo el hombre de traje naranja–. Nos vemos –dijo y seguidamente se fue

**[Fin del Flash Back] **

(N/A: Karibukai es una ciudad inventada por mí, si de un lado esta Kokuyo , del otro esta Karibukai y en medio se encuentra Namimori )

¿Un concierto? ¡Genial! –decían los otros a excepción de Enma que aún era nuevo, pero igual estaba emocionado

Lo mejor es que es en un mes, así que podremos sacar por lo menos unas tres canciones, y darles unos arreglos a las otras –dijo Tsunayoshi

Luego de eso, regresaron con los ánimos hasta arriba y el estómago vacío, estuvieron tan emocionados hablando sobre lo del concierto, que se les fue el tiempo para comer, pero antes de despedirse del pelirrojo para asistir todos a sus clases le dijeron que le esperarían en el club.

Al final de las clases tenían que ir a cumplir con su castigo, empezaron por el 2°A, algo que les llamó la atención era ver a su nuevo amigo pelirrojo besarse con un chico rubio, los chicos se sintieron algo acongojados pues iban a entrar a ese salón pero ellos estabn en la puerta.

¡Chicos! –dijo Enma cuando los vio luego de terminar su beso con el rubio –Los presentaré, el es mi novio Dino Cavallone hace poco que entro aquí él también, Dino, ellos son los miembros del club de música, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Chrome Dokuro, Hayato Gokudera y Lambo Bovino –presentó Enma a los chicos

Hola/ Un gusto/ Sí/ Hey –dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

¿Van a realizar la limpieza? Nos dijeron que no limpiáramos pues sería el castigo de unos chicos de primero –decía Dino

Esos somos nosotros –dijo Tsuna

Ya veo, ¿En qué lío se metieron? –preguntó el rubio

Llegamos unos cinco minutos tarde a la primera clase y nos confiamos en que aún no llegaba la profesora –dijo Hayato

Lo entiendo, es común que sucedan esas cosas aunque su castigo no ha sido tan fuerte –dijo Dino

Sí, así es –dijeron

Dino y Enma se fueron un rato, Enma dijo que los alcanzaría en el club, cuando solo quedaron los cuatro chicos se dividieron el trabajo, Chrome y Lambo harían la limpieza del 2°A y Gokudera y Tsunayoshi la del 2°B, cuando ambos pares terminaron el salón correspondiente fueron los cuatro al 2°C y empezaron a barrer, les llevo los tres salones una media hora, pues no estaban muy sucios.

Seguidamente fueron a guardar las escobas y los recogedores, para luego irse al club a practicar sus canciones, pero al llegar sus estómagos hicieron un terrible estruendo.

¿Les parece si primero comemos algo? –dijo Lambo

Sí –dijeron y de sus mochilas sacaron el almuerzo que no comieron en el receso

Después de que comieron, llegó Enma y traía un estuche, parecía algo pesado, cuando este lo abrió notaron que era un teclado de color rojo con unas estrellas amarillas. Claro que tenían varios instrumentos en el club, como un piano, flautas, panderos, había un violín también, pero no tenían un teclado, al menos Enma tenía el suyo.

¿Podemos comenzar? –pedía el pelirrojo quién no tardo mucho en acomodar su instrumento

Sí –dijeron los chicos, se pusieron de acuerdo para ver como quedaban las canciones sumándole el sonido del instrumento de Enma, primero le mostraron como iban las melodías para que él los siguiera

Bueno, empecemos con Vestido Azul –decía Chrome y los chicos empezaban a tocar Enma los siguió poco después

Y así continuaron con todas las canciones que hasta el momento tenían, realmente les parecía que tratar de incorporar a Enma al grupo parecía realmente una buena idea, cuando las canciones se mezclaron con el sonido del teclado de Enma parecía que estaban por completo perfectas.

Empezaron nuevamente, todas las canciones les quedaban bien, la parte que anteriormente sentían los chicos que les faltaba un algo era llenada con la participación del teclado en las melodías de las canciones.

Están perfectas, Enma ¿No quieres estar en nuestra banda? –dijo Tsunayoshi que era apoyado por los demás

¿Enserio? Realmente me gustaría, solo quería poder practicar con ustedes, pero me parece divertida la idea de ser parte de su grupo –dijo Enma feliz

¡Qué bien! –dijeron los otros tres

Toc, toc, se oyó en la puerta del club. Luego la puerta fue abierta.

Chicos, de nuevo aquí hasta tarde, ya vamos a cerrar la escuela y veo que ahora hay un nuevo integrante –decía el sub-director de la preparatoria

Así es, tenemos nuevo integrante, pero bueno chicos vámonos ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Cafetería? -decía Chrome mientras salían del club y apagaban las luces

¿No te llevarás tu teclado? –preguntaba Lambo

No creo que alguien se lo lleve –decía mientras salía de ahí

Al salir de la escuela, miraron el cielo en el cual se veía lo último del atardecer, pues la noche ya estaba próxima, tomaron su rumbo hacia la Cafetería Primo y luego de unos minutos llegaron y entraron al establecimiento.

Como Enma era nuevo, trataba de familiarizarse con las calles y estuvo sorprendido al ver la Cafetería, ellos se sentaron en los bancos frente a la barra.

Chicos, no los veía desde el viernes –decía G un chico pelirrojo que igual trabajaba en la Cafetería

Sí, es que el fin de semana anduvimos de aquí para allá –decía Hayato

Claro, no por nada ustedes no se pasan por aquí los fines de semana –hablaba ahora Lampo un peli-verde que compartía similitud con Lambo

¿Y qué van a pedir? –preguntaba G

Una malteada de fresa –pedía Chrome

Un café capuccino –pidió Gokudera

Café con leche –decía Lambo

Frappe de oreo –pedían al unísono Tsuna y Enma

Ya lo traigo –dijo G que había apuntado todo en su pequeña libreta y fue a preparar las bebidas

Los chicos estaban charlando entre ellos, hablaban de cosas diferentes, sobre la escuela, le contaban a Enma que ahí tocaron el viernes, y que según parecía así sería los siguientes viernes.

¿Qué haremos el siguiente viernes? –preguntaba Lambo

Pues, la vez anterior Giotto tenía los instrumentos necesarios ya que los chicos de Motel también utilizaban teclado –dijo Hayato

¿Quieres venir con nosotros este viernes? –preguntaba Chrome

Sí, será genial –decía emocionado el pelirrojo

Aquí están sus bebidas –decía G que traía las bebidas de los chicos

Gracias –decían al unísono los chicos

Continuaban platicando mientras bebían a sus bebidas, estaban preguntándose como empezarían el viernes.

Oh, Chicos no sabía que estaban aquí –decía Giotto que salía de la pequeña cocina que la cafetería tenía

Giotto, mira tenemos un nuevo integrante en nuestro grupo –decía Tsuna tomando a Enma

E-Enma Kozato, mucho gusto –decía el pelirrojo al rubio

Giotto Di Cielo –se presentaba el rubio dueño de la cafetería–. Parece que serás un gran miembro de los de La Oreja de Vongola

Sí, todos lo creemos –decía Chrome

Cierto –decía Hayato

Por cierto, Lambo ¿Aún no has llamado a aquel sujeto? –preguntaba Tsunayoshi refiriéndose a Reborn

No aún no, no traigo conmigo la tarjeta que me dio, se quedo en un bolsillo de mi pantalón –respondió Lambo

Giotto, ¿Qué nos dirías si aceptamos una oferta de tocar en un pequeño concierto en Karibukai? –planteaba Chrome

¿Realmente les propusieron eso? –preguntaba algo asombrado, esa banda llevaba poco de que se le conociera, pero al parecer su gran talento era algo que llamaba la atención

Sí –respondían ellos

Entonces deberían aceptar esa oferta, tal vez haya alguien que los quiera representar y se vuelvan famosos –decía Giotto

¿Tú crees eso? –preguntaba Tsuna

Realmente chicos –dijo Giotto, apoyaría a esos chicos ya que tenían lo necesario para la música y sabía que aunque no había escuchado a Enma no lo integraron por nada–. ¿Cuándo será?

En un mes –respondió Hayato

Ya veo, entonces también tienen tiempo de hacer nuevas canciones y ensayar –dijo Giotto

Sí, nosotros igual pensamos así –dijo Lambo

Qué emoción, apenas me uno y ya tenemos tanto por delante –decía Enma

Nos encontramos en las mismas, igual estamos emocionados –dijo Chrome

Continuaron su charla con Giotto hasta que llegó la hora de que se fueran a casa, los cinco se despidieron de Giotto y fuera del establecimiento se separaron y cada uno tomó una dirección.

Habían quedado de qué el día siguiente practicarían un poco más todas las canciones hasta el momento y verían que más hacer.

Lambo al llegar a su casa buscó la tarjeta de Reborn y tomó su celular, lo llamaría para avisar.

_¿Bueno?_ –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

Soy yo, ya lo hablamos si vamos a participar en el concierto en Karibukai –decía Lambo

_¿Puedes pasar mañana a la Cafetería Primo a las 5 pm?_ –preguntaba Reborn

Sí, sí puedo –respondió

_Bien, te esperaré ahí, te contaré los demás detalles _–dijo Reborn, aún quedaban algunas cosas que arreglar

De acuerdo, ¿Llevo a los chicos? –preguntaba Lambo

_…Sí, será lo mejor y sabrán ellos también los detalles_ –dudó por un segundo la pregunta, pero sería más fácil explicar lo demás si están todos-. _Nos vemos allá_

Está bien –dijo y luego ambos colgaron

Los demás chicos se sentían felices por los futuros acontecimientos que ocurrirán, aunque el futuro siempre es un misterio y mantener como un secreto lo que sucederá siempre es divertido.

¿Con qué obtuvimos una buena oferta? Solo nos queda un mes –se escuchó en las habitaciones de cada uno mientras que miraban por la ventana la luna

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto?<p>

¿Cómo se imaginan que será lo del concierto en karibukai?, por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo habrán más sorpresas así que solo hay que esperar.

_**Nos vemos!**_


	7. ¡La batalla de escuelas se acerca!

Y bueno, aquí llegando con el capitulo 7.

Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado. :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: ¡La batalla de escuelas se acerca!<p>

[Con Mukuro y Byakuran]

Hey, ¿Crees que los sorprenderemos? –decía Mukuro que se acomodaba la corbata

Sin duda –respondía el otro –Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –decía al ver el nudo mal hecho que tenía

Si tan mal está entonces arréglalo tú –decía con un tono de molestia, el peliblando no dejo escapar la oportunidad y le estaba acomodando debidamente la corbata

Ya esta~ -dijo Byakuran y acto seguido tomo por el mentón a Mukuro y le dio un corto beso

E-Entonces vamos –dijo Mukuro, aún no se acostumbraba a aquel tipo del todo, incluso aunque ellos vivían juntos, debido a que ninguno soportaba estar con sus familias, no podía acostumbrarse a Byakuran

Está bien, entonces vamos –dijo Byakuran tomando una mochila y las llaves de la casa

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la casa, no querían ir en la camioneta por lo cual irían caminando para disfrutar igual del hermoso día que hacía junto a aquel viento fresco.

Tsunayoshi y Chrome pasaban por el pasillo, les habían pedido que buscasen unos libros de la biblioteca y los llevaran a la sala de maestros parecía que los profesores planeaban un festival para llamar la atención, además de que ese año Namimori sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la competición entre las preparatorias más destacadas de Kokuyo, Karibukai y Namimori.

El concurso, que más bien era como una batalla entre los alumnos de cada escuela, consistía en realizar un festival en tres preparatorias del lugar sede con los alumnos de las tres preparatorias destacadas de Kokuyo, Karibukai y Namimori. Para decidir quién gana se toma en cuenta los visitantes que tiene cada escuela, el dinero que recauda y los jueces, que siempre son y deben de ser ajenos a los chicos de la escuela y califican todos los puestos y atracciones que ofrecen las escuelas. Al final a la escuela ganadora se le daba un premio para todos los grupos.

Oye Chrome, ¿Crees que nos irá bien en nuestro primer festival para el concurso? –preguntaba Tsunayoshi que trataba dificultosamente de ver por dónde iba con aquella pila de libros

No lo sé, pero siempre podemos dar nuestros mejores esfuerzos –fue la respuesta de Chrome que como llevaba menos libros decía por donde ir a Tsuna

Tienes razón –dijo el castaño y continúo caminando

En una intersección ni Chrome y mucho menos Tsuna vieron que había unos chicos, así que por obvias razones chocaron con estos y los libros salieron volando.

Lo siento –dijo Tsuna mientras se sobaba la cabeza luego de que le cayera un libro

Vaya así es como reciben a los nuevos –decía una voz conocida, era Mukuro

Sí, uno se dirige a su salón y te tiran libros encima –dijo Byakuran quién se encontraba a un lado de Mukuro

¿Qué? –dijo Tsuna le tomó unos cuantos momentos reaccionar -¡¿Cómo?! ¿Se vinieron acá? –Tsunayoshi estaba impactado no se imaginaba que Mukuro y Byakuran se inscribieran a la preparatoria Namichuu de Namimori

¿Pero ustedes no van a la preparatoria de Kokuyo? –preguntó Chrome

Íbamos, pero la vida es más tranquila en Namimori, además el primer año fue algo brusco allá –respondió Mukuro

¿N-no habrán venido para sabotearnos en el festival? ¿Cierto? –decía dudoso Tsunayoshi

¿Por quiénes nos tomas? –dijo Mukuro

Además la preparatoria Kokuyo Land gana o pierde honestamente –dijo Byakuran –Aunque es algo difícil competir con tus conocidos, pero no les daremos ventaja

Me alegro, ¿en qué salón quedaron? –preguntó Chrome

Estamos en el 2° B –respondió Mukuro

Bueno, tenemos que llevar estos libros, nos vemos –dijo Tsunayoshi

Es cierto, nos vemos –dijo Chrome quién tomaba algunos de los libros que se cayeron y seguía en el suelo

Está bien, los vemos al rato –dijeron Mukuro y Byakuran y luego se dirigieron a su salón

Cuando Tsunayoshi y Chrome llegaron a la sala de maestros lo profesores enseguida les quitaron todos los libros y empezaron a leer y buscar entre los libros, los libros venían desde danzas tradicionales hasta la historia de fundación de Namimori y desde restaurantes hasta como hacer bebidas. Los profesores buscaban darle un tema a su escuela para que realizaran los puestos y actividades del festival.

Los chicos se disponían a irse, estaban pensando si llegarían a escuchar lo último de la primera clase, pero un profesor les dijo que igual tomaran un libro y pensaran como que tema darle a la escuela, ellos no dudaron en ayudar. El porqué era debido a que cuando llegaban a esas épocas los profesores otorgaban a los más destacados en las actividades del festival un premio, ya que era como un examen de todas las materias porque usaban de todo tipo de conocimiento para ver qué realizar y como realizarlo.

¿Si nos enfocamos en las actividades rurales cuando Namimori era un pequeño pueblo? –decía un profesor

Pero eso solo atraería a gente mayor y algunos adultos, los jóvenes y niños por su parte lo verían aburrido y perderíamos algo de público –dijo en respuesta otra profesora

¿Ustedes que opinan chicos? –les preguntaba Luce, la profesora de historia

Pues si realmente nos enfocamos en eso, incluso a nosotros nos aburriría llevar a cabo las actividades –dijo Tsunayoshi

Conseguí otro libro sobre los juguetes antiguos de Namimori –dijo interrumpiendo estrepitosamente por la puerta Hibari, Tsuna al verlo su corazón se le agitó el corazón aunque no sabía bien él porqué ¿Tal vez por el susto?

Gracias Hibari –dijo el director que también se encontraba ahí

Tal vez, deberíamos hacer actividades que vayan por las etapas de la historia y cultura Namimori, están muy vistas los Maid Café y los Cosplay Café, pero ¿Y si hacemos un café donde los chicos y chicas están vistiendo trajes tradicionales? –hablaba Chrome, a lo que los profesores entendían su punto y parecía una buena forma

Suena bien, ¿Qué más se podría hacer? –preguntaba el director

Si nos vamos por lo que propuso Dokuro, entonces que cada grado haga partes de cada época y para un público en específico, si van a hacer un puesto de comida que sea ambientado con arreglos y comida tradicional, si es de juegos que se hagan algunos que se jugaban antes –decía Hibari

Y para enfocarnos a la actualidad, llevar a cabo algunos otros puestos con lo que se hace actualmente, por ejemplo, un pequeño concierto –dijo Tsunayoshi

Comprendo, pero ¿tenemos algún grupo en la escuela? –decía otro profesor que se acomodaba las gafas

Para su suerte y la nuestra contamos con La Oreja de Vongola para encargarse de eso –dijo en respuesta Tsunayoshi mientras que Chrome sonreía cómplice de su idea

Bueno, entonces ya que tenemos idea de que tema usar y como usarlo, lo demás dependerá de la creatividad de los alumnos –dijo el subdirector –Director, es mejor llamar a todos los alumnos al auditorio para empezar a planear y realizar todo, el festival se llevará a cabo los días jueves y viernes de dentro de dos semanas –termino de decir el Subdirector

Ustedes, lleven estos libros al auditorio ahí los repartiremos entre los grupos y sus encargados –dijo la profesora de cabello castaño que les daba la asignatura de inglés

Pero… nosotros ya… –Chrome y Tsuna no pudieron negarse y terminar lo iban a decir tras ver la cara de enojo que ponía su profesora

Yo los ayudo –dijo Hibari tomando algunos libros, Tsuna y Chrome tomaron los que restaban los tres llevaban en manos el mismo número de libros, aunque no era como si fuesen livianos

Los tres salieron de la sala de maestros, debían de apresurarse pues bajar las escaleras y llegar al auditorio sí eso era ya de por sí difícil, le sumaban que los de los otros salones se apresurarían igual y serían demasiados como para pasar tranquilamente entre la multitud.

Sonó la voz del director por las bocinas que estaban dispersas en la escuela pidiendo a los alumnos se dirigieran al auditorio con motivo de que se dará la información para el festival anual del concurso de escuelas, los chico al oír esto apresuraron el paso.

Llegaron a tiempo, faltaba poco para que todos los demás llegasen, entraron al auditorio y colocaron los libros en la mesa que estaba a un lado del pódium con el micrófono.

Oye, Tsunayoshi –dijo Hibari para llamar la atención de Tsuna quién estaba bajando los escalones

¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?... ¡Woah! –grito Tsuna al pisar su agujeta y caerse en los escalones

Tus… agujetas están desatadas… deberías tener más cuidado –dijo Hibari a quién le salió una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza por el descuido de herbívoro que tuvo el castaño

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Chrome que se acercó a Tsuna y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

Creo que aún tengo algo de perdedor –dijo Tsuna al recordar su viejo apodo de secundaria, tomo la mano de Chrome y se levantó, Chrome sabía un poco del porqué de ese comentario, pero Hibari se extraño por aquello que dijo

Vamos, Tsuna, sabes que no es así –dijo Chrome sonriendo y luego vio que los demás chicos de la escuela llegaban y se acomodaban en las butacas

Tal vez, por lo menos puedo decir que mi yo de 1° de secundaria estaría muy contento –dijo Tsuna con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos aunque con un aura ausente, cosa que llamó la atención de Hibari

Fueron a sus lugares a sentarse, los profesores que se encontraban en la sala de profesores y habían llegado y solo estaban arreglando el problema de sonido del micrófono de la sala y las bocinas, no tardo mucho y entonces comenzaron.

Se apagaron las luces, al parecer iban a utilizar la pantalla para mostrar la información y demás, también se veía que una laptop estaba sincronizada con la pantalla.

Bien, como sabrán los de grados superiores y algunos de primero, se llevará a cabo el festival con el cuál concursan las escuelas preparatorias de Namimori, Karibukai y Kokuyo, esta vez se han quedado como las que participaran: Nami-chuu, Karibukai junbi y Kokuyo Land –dijo el director de poca melena de color platinado

Como la sede es Namimori, las escuelas que usaran los alumnos de Karibukai y Kokuyo son la preparatoria Namimori Mist para Kokuyo, mientras que Karibukai utilizará la preparatoria Nami-Caribean –continúo el director mientras que detrás de él en la pantalla aparecían fotos de las escuelas mencionadas

Este año hemos decidido darle un tema a nuestra escuela, será desde la antigüedad de Namimori hasta su actualidad, con esto nos referimos a que los puestos y demás actividades sean ambientadas con objetos desde vestuarios hasta juguetes que antes se usaban en Namimori, aunque eso era lo que abarca la parte del pasado –dijo Luce continuando ella la explicación –En lo que será la parte de la actualidad se podrán realizar algunos puestos ya ambientados a como son ahora, el límite de su creatividad es el cielo, nuestro punto culminante será en el enfoque de la actualidad con un concierto, podrían subir aquí los chicos de "La Oreja de Vongola" –continuaba Luce, cuando dijo que quería que subieran los chicos les sorprendió, pero no dudaron en subir

Chrome, Tsunayoshi, Lambo, Hayato y Enma se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras para subir al estrado. Los chicos se encontraban algo emocionados, pero con tantas emociones que tenían últimamente, ya se estaban acostumbrando.

Bueno chicos, ¿Creen poder tocar?, ustedes serían lo que parece ser nuestra última actividad –dijo Luce

Los chicos no pensaron mucho y entonces él que tomo la palabra fue Tsunayoshi:

La Oreja de Vongola estará encantada en ser el clímax del festival –dijo mientras sus compañeros sonreían

Ya que contamos con su ayuda, pido que se acerquen ahora los encargados de cada grupo –pidió la profesora

Se acercaron todos los encargados de grupo y también el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Luce les entrego a todos algunas hojas donde decían varias recomendaciones, ante esto Chrome y Tsuna se sorprendieron ante lo rápido que lo habían hecho los profesores, aunque igual eran bastantes, hacer trabajo en equipo no les sería difícil.

Luego de que todo eso término, el recreo dio inicio el único tema que resonaba entre toda la escuela eran sobre el festival, en derrotar a las otras ciudades y también lo que realizarían en el grupo.

Los chicos compraron su comida, luego de eso Chrome recordó que Mukuro y Byakuran se encontraban en la escuela.

Tsuna, ¿Crees que Mukuro y Byakuran nos estén buscando? –preguntaba la peli-violeta

Bueno, no lo sé, pero si es así, ya nos encontrarán –respondió Tsunayoshi

¿A qué se refieren con que Mukuro y Byakuran nos busquen? –preguntó Gokudera

Se cambiaron a nuestra escuela, nos los encontramos en la mañana cuando nos mandaron a buscar los libros, solo que no les contábamos a ustedes aún -dijo Chrome

¡Chicos~! –dijo Enma corriendo hacia ellos

Hola, Enma –dijeron los otros al verlo

¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo del Festival y el concierto en Karibukai? –preguntaba Enma mientras que caminaban hacia una mesa de la cafetería

Creo que deberíamos en primer lugar empezar a pensar canciones, aún tenemos que hacer más canciones para el del festival el cual es primero, con lo del concierto, ¿Lambo si lo llamaste? –decía Hayato

Eh, sí lo hice me dijo que nos viéramos hoy en la Cafetería Primo alas cinco para que nos diga los demás detalles –dijo Lambo

Correcto, entonces solo tenemos que discutir que harán nuestros grupos para el festival para sacar tiempo y ponernos a escribir y realizar las melodías, y hoy en la tarde vemos que más va a pasar con el festival –dijo Tsunayoshi

Ah, tienen razón –dijo Enma sonriendo

Sí, lo mejor será que empiece a pensar que escribir –dijo Chrome

No te preocupes, te ayudaremos –dijeron Byakuran y Mukuro de detrás de donde estaban sentados lo chicos– ¿Cierto chicos?

Cierto –respondieron, incluso Enma quién aún no conocía a los otros dos

Ah, cierto, aún no se conocen –dijo Tsunayoshi

Soy Enma Kozato, nuevo integrante del grupo –dijo presentándose el pelirrojo

Byakuran Gesso –dijo el peliblanco –Parece que está creciendo la banda

Mukuro Rokudo –habló ahora el peli-azul -¿Qué instrumento tocas? –preguntó

El teclado –respondió Enma

Sí era cierto, se cambiaron a Nami-chuu –dijo Hayato sorprendido

Te lo dijimos –dijeron Chrome y Tsuna

Creí que se abrían colado o algo –dijo en su defensa Hayato

¡Hey, realmente ingresamos a la escuela! –dijeron Byakuran y Mukuro

Bueno, realmente no lo creía –dijo Hayato

¿Y qué los trajo a Nami-chuu? –preguntaba Lambo

Pues, quién sabe, pero parece ser un lugar divertido –dijo en respuesta Mukuro

Continuaron hablando y comiendo todos, incluso Enma ya se había familiarizado con todos los chicos así que igual bromeaba junto a ellos.

El tiempo paso desde la hora del recreo, ahora los chicos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones hablando que es lo que se haría para el festival, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar.

Bueno chicos, tenemos el mayor evento a nuestro cargo, así que tenemos que hacer que esto quede bien, ¿Alguna idea? –el que hablaba era el presidente de la clase del 1°A

Como nos tocó un concierto, deberíamos decorar el auditorio de forma en que se vea la actualidad –sugirió un chico de cabellos verdes

Creo que el auditorio será utilizado por el club de teatro –dijo otro chico

¿Y si lo hacemos en el techo de la escuela? Ahí podemos poner fuegos artificiales y dará más impacto –proponía una chica

¿Qué dicen ustedes? –preguntaba el presidente a los chicos

En el techo sería genial, lo que se necesitaría sería colocar las bocinas y amplificadores –dijo Tsunayoshi

Lo de los fuegos artificiales sería bueno, pero será algo caro conseguirlos, ¿No creen que sería mejor sí usamos luces de colores que peguen hacia nosotros y hacia el público? –dijo Gokudera

Sí eso es genial, se verá increíble –dijeron otros chicos

Entonces veamos donde conseguir lo necesario –decía el presidente de la clase

Vayamos a preguntar al club de luz y sonido –dijo una chica al fondo del salón

¿Tenemos uno? –preguntaba el chico a su lado

¡Sí! Es extraño, pero tenemos uno en la escuela –respondía la chica

¿Podrías preguntar si pueden ayudarnos? –pedía el presidente

Sí, acompáñame Tsuna –dijo la chica tomando a Tsuna por la mano y se echo a correr

¡¿Qué~?! –se escuchaba la voz de Tsuna por el pasillo en el que se habían ido ambos

Buenos, ¿Qué más podemos hacer? –preguntó el presidente

¿Y si hacemos caer un cartel de tipo lona con algún eslogan como "pasado y presente" o algo así? –decía otro compañero de clase

Eso es una buena idea, cerrar soltando el cartel, será perfecto, solo hay que buscar una buena frase –argumentaban los demás en el salón

Terminaron de planear que hacer, los del club de luz y sonido estaban esperando que llegaran los del concierto por su ayuda, así que dispuestos ayudar aceptaron, pues en sus grupos ya tenían decido que hacer y solo ayudarían a montar las cosas y ya así que podrían ayudar en el acto más importante.

Las cinco ya se marcaban en el reloj y se veía aparecer a los chicos en la Cafetería Primo, como Lambo era el único que si recordaba cómo era Reborn, los chicos lo seguían a él, Reborn se encontraba sentado en una mesa tomando lo que parecía ser un café espresso por el fuerte olor.

Soy Reborn D'Arcobaleno –se presentó Reborn haciendo un ademán de que se sentaran cosa que los chicos hicieron –Les contaré los demás detalles, como es un concierto de verano donde varias bandas participan, se me pidió que busqué una banda más que ocupe el lugar que queda, aunque muchos pelean por ese lugar nadie lo va a ocupar hasta que llegue con noticias –empezó a decir Reborn

El evento se llevará a cabo en una de las mejores playas de Karibukai, los participantes del evento se quedarán en un hotel el cuál es uno de los promotores del evento; como el evento no está hecho para un solo tipo de música, ésta varia, pero es algo de lo que llama la atención del público –explico Reborn

¿Se nos dará una habitación para nuestra banda, o cada para cada uno será una? –pregunto Hayato

Es una para cada integrante, aunque hay ocasiones en que le hotel se llena y da a los grupos unas habitaciones para más persona o, sino habitaciones dobles –respondió Reborn

¿Cuántas canciones deben tocar cada grupo? –pregunto ahora Enma, como él era nuevo en aquello de tocar en público también quería saber un aproximado de cuanto estarían en el escenario

Son seis grupos contándolos a ustedes los que tocaran y se estima que el concierto empiece a las siete y termine aproximadamente a las diez, así que serían siete canciones cada grupo –dijo Reborn

(N/A: Es cierto, si estimamos que las canciones sean de 4 min. Siete de ellas por las seis bandas da 3 horas y 8 min. Creo que haber salido de la escuela ahora me afecto un poco)

Suena genial, ¿Ya se tiene la hora en la que debemos llegar? –preguntó Tsuna

El evento se llevará a cabo el sábado, a los integrantes de las bandas se les pide que lleguen un día antes para hacer las pruebas necesarias, el día viernes la hora que se estima lleguen todos es a las tres, aunque puede ser antes y en algún caso especial y bajo explicación llegar después de la hora acordada –respondió éste

Yo quiero preguntar algo, ¿Eres productor, organizador del evento o cuál es tu cargo? –pregunto Lambo esta vez

Soy el organizador, yo organizo diferentes tipos de eventos en diferentes partes del mundo –dijo Reborn

Ya veo, eso es increíble –dijo Lambo al escuchar la respuesta

Es todo perfecto, ¿Queda algo más que comentar? –decía Chrome

De hecho sí, su banda es la que va a cerrar el concierto, todo está calculado –dijo Reborn

* * *

><p>¿Alguien se espero lo de Mukuro y Byakuran? Entrar a Nami-chuu es una cosa, pero el que vivan juntos es una totalmente diferente ewe<p>

Lo de la batalla de escuelas dará paso a muchas cosas para acercar a nuestros chicos, por cierto el 8059 se acerca x3

Pero más importante, ¿Como van a reaccionar los chicos a ser los que cierren el concierto en karibukai? Tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo, en fin, eso fue todo por hoy.

_**Nos vemos! **_


	8. De aquí para allá, día ajetreado

Hola personas, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Que lo disfruten~

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: De aquí para allá, día ajetreado<p>

¡¿Qué?! Nos toca cerrar –dijeron todos realmente sorprendidos

Así es, serán la banda que cierre, aunque no deberían preocuparse, estando allá todo irá bien, además no sé de que se preocupan si aún no están ahí –dijo Reborn calmadamente

Bueno, eso es cierto –dijo Enma

Entonces demos un gran final –decía Chrome con una sonrisa radiante, cosa que impresionó a los chicos y los animó

Bueno, lo demás que falta por decir será el día del concierto pues falta alguna que otra cosa por arreglar aún –dijo Reborn

Bien, entonces hasta ese día esperamos por lo demás –dijo Lambo, con esto termino la charla, luego cada uno tenía que ir a su casa así que se despidieron y se separaron

Al día siguiente, un abrumado miércoles comenzaba para los chicos, el club de diseño y confección había centrado su atención por los chicos que tocarían y también echaba una mano a los vestuarios en los que les pidieron ayuda los del club de teatro.

Los chicos estaban de aquí a allá con las medidas, colores, telas y demás que les mostraban y tomaban la presidenta Kazumi y dos de sus compañeros del club de confección, los chicos no podían hacer más que acatar lo que les pedían.

¿Qué te parece si para Dokuro usamos un tono lila y hacemos un vestido? Mira esta tela se ve bien –decía una chica al lado de la presidenta

También podría ser una blusa y una falda sencilla en tonos índigo y violeta –proponía el otro chico

Necesito ayuda por aquí, ¿El arreglo floral lo dejo en naranja o amarillo? Es para el vestido marrón –decía otra chica que estaba con lo del club de teatro de igual forma el presidente del club de teatro se encontraba ahí

Colócalo de amarillo, se combina bien y da un toque común al atuendo, correcto para una persona que es una campesina –dijo Kazumi

¡De acuerdo! –dijo la chica y empezó a realizar una flor con la tela amarilla

¡Presidente! ¡Tenemos problemas! Los cuatro chicos que teníamos como estelares empezaron una pelea, dos están muy lastimados y el director se entero de su pelea, así que no los dejará participar en lo que resta del evento –dijo entrando por la puerta una chica que parecía cansada, tal vez por el hecho de que corrió hasta ahí

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haremos sin estelares? –Decía preocupado y a la vez enojado el Presidente del club de teatro –Bien, iré a ver qué ha sucedido y trataré de encontrar quién los sustituya, quédate aquí y ayuda con lo que puedas –pidió

Sí, yo me quedó aquí, vaya rápido presidente –decía la chica, mientras salía el presidente camino de su club

Vaya, es el primer día de arreglos y las cosas ya se están poniendo complicadas –dijo Enma

Bueno, es que nuestra escuela no quiere perder en absoluto, además cargamos con el peso de las demás preparatorias de Namimori, de hecho a la que se elige como representante recibe a veces algunas ayudas de otras escuelas, aunque no es mucho –decía Hayato

Había escuchado de eso, pero en mi anterior escuela no se aceptaba participar en esto y el uniforme era de un horrible gris, por eso me cambié aquí, y ve que fue una buena elección –decía Enma con una sonrisa aquella escuela era un infierno

Me parece que esta escuela atrae a las personas, quiero decir Mukuro y Byakuran igual se cambiaron a esta escuela –dijo Tsunayoshi

Chicos, ya tenemos por el momento lo que necesitamos, si quieren pueden irse, luego los busco si necesitamos algo más –decía la Presidenta

De acuerdo –dijeron ellos e iban a la salida, de repente la chica del club de teatro se les quedo mirando a Hayato y Tsunayoshi

¡Chicos! ¿No quisieran ayudar al club de teatro? –Dijo la chica antes de que se fueran Tsuna y Hayato se quedaron incrédulos – ¿Qué les parecería participar?

Espera, nosotros no somos actores solo cantamos –decía Tsuna en su defensa

Es cierto –apoyaba Hayato

Vamos chicos, sé que no les costará trabajo –pedía la chica

Tsuna, Hayato, pueden hacerlo, háganlo por la escuela –dijo Chrome

¿Y qué me dices de los ensayos de nuestra banda? –decía Gokudera

Es cierto, aunque sea por la escuela también tenemos que escribir nuevas canciones y practicar –dijo Tsunayoshi

No sé preocupen no creo que se tome mucho tiempo, solo irán a ensayar un poco para la obra, ustedes son perfectos, no harán más que aprenderse los diálogos y acciones –dijo la chica

Pero… -los chicos no tenían nada más en que refugiarse

No sé hagan del rogar, sí pueden hacerlo –dijo Lambo

¿Y… si olvidamos los diálogos o peor aún la canción? –dijeron ambos

¡Ustedes no cantan! –dijo Chrome haciendo caer en su tontería a los chicos

Bueno, ¿Si nos olvidamos de la melodía? –dijo Tsunayoshi

Una de las cosas que es difícil olvidar es la tonada de algo –dijo Lambo

Ya chicos, dejen el drama, podrán hacerlo –dijo Enma

Ah –ambos soltaron un suspiro – Ni hablar, lo intentaremos –dijeron derrotados

Sí se enfrentaron a la Cafetería Primo y una fiesta, esto será fácil –dijo Chrome

Falso, habrá más gente que en la que hubo en la Cafetería y la fiesta, pero aún así lo intentaré –dijo Tsuna

Yo igual, haré un esfuerzo para hacerlo bien y por la escuela –dijo Hayato

Nosotros los apoyaremos –dijeron Enma, Lambo y Chrome

Bien, vayamos a decirle al presidente –dijo la chica

¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaron los chicos, pues no la conocían

Ah, cierto, soy Akemi Aizawa –dijo presentándose al fin –Llámenme Akemi –pidió ella

Entonces vamos –dijo Tsunayoshi

Los seis caminaron en dirección al club de teatro, Akemi les explicaba que los del club de por sí eran pocos, pero el grupo de 2°A se ofreció a ayudar con las escenografías y hacer algunos papeles, pero debido a la pelea entre los estelares ahora no sabían qué hacer.

¿Qué vamos a actuar? –pregunto Hayato

En un libro encontramos una vieja leyenda sobre Namimori, la volvimos guión de teatro, la leyenda se llamaba "La nube Namimori" –respondió Akemi

Ah, creo que escuché de ella una vez –dijo Enma

Es algo conocida, pero no mucho, así que llamará la atención –dijo Akemi – Ya llegamos

Entraron al salón que tenía designado el club del teatro, como aún no llevaban nada de la obra más que el guión, aún no se instalaban en el auditorio.

Momento, si aun van empezando ¿Para qué era el traje que les estaban haciendo en el otro club? –decía analizando Tsuna

Era un modelo base para el principio –dijo en respuesta Akemi –Presidente, pedí de ellos su ayuda ¿No cree que se ven bien como estelares? –decía mostrándole a Gokudera y Tsunayoshi

Hmm… sí, son perfectos –decía sonriente, luego de analizar a los chicos

Yo conseguí, a este chico del 2°D –dijo mostrando a un chico que Gokudera ya conocía –Takeshi Yamamoto

Ah, son Tsunayoshi Sawada y Hayato Gokudera –dijo Akemi presentándolos

Espera, ahora recuerdo ¿no son ustedes los que van a tocar? –cuestionaba el presidente

Sí –respondieron

¿Creen poder ayudarnos? –preguntaba

Sí –volvieron a responder

Bien –dijo el presidente –solo nos falta uno más

Yo puedo sustituir al que falta –dijo dando una sorpresa a todos, Hibari

¿En serio?, Gracias Hibari –dijo el presidente contento

Sí, de nada –dijo Kyoya, que solo accedió a eso porque el castaño actuaría

¡Woah!, no se esperaba menos de Kyoya –dijo un rubio conocido por los de la banda ahí presente, el pelinegro decía detestar al rubio, solo llevaban de conocerse unos pocos días y ya sentía mucha confianza con él

Cállate –dijo el pelinegro

Bueno, entonces primero tenemos que planear como hacer los escenarios, necesito que alguien se encargue de de visualizar los escenarios necesarios, también personas que dibujen como hacer los demás vestuarios y que se busque la música y efectos que usar para la obra, los que quieran ayudar en alguna de esas actividades vengan conmigo, Akemi ve a sacarle copias al guión y luego las repartes entre los que van a actuar –dijo el presidente organizando a la gente los que querían participar en lo que comentó ya se encontraban frente a él

Ayumi, dales su papel a cada uno, confío en que sabrás darles el papel indicado según sus personalidades –dijo el presidente antes empezar a repartir las actividades

Sí, presidente –respondió una chica pelirroja acercándose a los cuatro chicos, observándolos y mirando bien sus ojos –Correcto, Sawada será el hermano menor, Gokudera el segundo hermano y Yamamoto el hermano mayor, Hibari tú serás el espíritu que amaba la tierra de Namimori –dijo Ayumi

Empezaremos a darles personalidad a los personajes y comenzar a ensayar en cuanto llegue el guión –dijo el presidente

Para cuando el guión llegó, la hora del almuerzo fue iniciada con el sonar de la campana, así que todos dejaron lo que hacían y salieron a descansar, se sentía en el aire que todos se estaban esforzando mucho, aunque aún tenían tiempo, pero no se darían por vencidos.

¿Bueno y qué haremos ahora que Hayato y yo estaremos ayudando al club de teatro? –preguntaba Tsuna para luego beber del jugo que tenía en sus manos

Pues solo serán unas cuantas horas, mientras tanto, nosotros podemos ayudar a Chrome con las canciones y cuando ustedes caben con el otro club, las practicamos y les damos forma –dijo Lambo

Sí, no se preocupen –dijo Enma apoyando a Lambo

Así es, déjenoslo a nosotros –dijo Chrome

Pero nosotros igual debemos de ayudar –dijo Hayato

Sí, pero ahora están ayudando a otros compañeros, así que no sientan doble carga, si podrán ayudarnos a nosotros e igual al club de teatro –decía Chrome

Chicos~ ¿Saben cuál es club de teatro? –dijo Mukuro jalando a Byakuran de la mano hasta ellos

Sí, ¿Por qué? –pregunto Tsunayoshi

Nos mandaron a ayudar a aquel club, nos dijeron que les faltaba personal para los escenarios –dijo Byakuran

Pues terminando el receso vamos, nosotros igual estamos ayudando –dijo Hayato, refiriéndose a Tsuna y él

¿Qué están haciendo ustedes? –preguntó Mukuro

Vamos a participar en la obra, estás viendo a los que harán de los hermanos de cuando Namimori era solo un pueblo de una vieja leyenda, lo que impulsó a que se hiciera una ciudad –dijo Tsunayoshi

Ya se encontraban en el auditorio, mientras que otros chicos tomaban medidas para hacer los escenarios, estaban empezando a practicar con el primer acto de la obra, mientras el presidente los dirigía.

¿Cuánto a que el azabache quiere con Tsunayoshi? –preguntaba Byakuran a Mukuro quiénes veían a los chicos actuar

No puedo apostar lo contrario, le está mandando una que otra mira de interés, aunque Tsuna ni en cuenta –le respondía Mukuro –Ahora que veo bien, el otro azabache alto, le mira bastante a Gokudera, yo creo que igual quiere con él –comentó Mukuro divertido

Es cierto, es cierto, recuerdo que estaba igual en la fiesta –dijo Bykuran igual de divertido con aquello

¿Quién es más ciego, Tsunayoshi o Gokudera? –preguntó Mukuro

Hmm… Gokudera, en definitiva, si mira a Tsuna se da cuenta que lo mira de vez en cuando el azabache y se sonroja o voltea su vista a otro lado, en cambio Gokudera no más no se da cuenta –dijo Byakuran

Sí, me parecía así, ¿Y cuál lleva más tiempo luchando por esos dos? –dijo Mukuro

Es obvio, el azabache alto –dijo Byakuran

¡Hey! Ustedes dos no se queden ahí y hagan algo –dijo un chico a los dos que analizaban la situación amorosa de los cuatro con los papeles importantes

¡Sí! –respondieron ellos y luego el chico que les llamó la atención se fue

¿Me prestas tu guión? –pidió Byakuran a una de las chicas que actuarían

S-sí, aquí tienes –dijo la chica, Byakuran comenzó a leer partes al azar

Oh, así que se dan un beso –dijo Byakuran al leer que el personaje de Tsunayoshi y Hibari se daban un beso en una escena –Ten, gracias

¿Qué sucede? –dijo Mukuro

Se dan un beso en una parte el azabache que no le quita los ojos a Tsuna, con Tsuna –dijo Byakuran

Así que el destino anda de su parte –dijo Mukuro

No solo ellos, supongo –dijo Byakuran dejando a Mukuro con la duda

Mientras eso ocurría, los chicos que estaban ensayando se tomaban un descanso, y Hibari no iba a perder esa oportunidad de voltear el marcador contra Gokudera.

Con que el chico que se daba cuenta de que me interese algo en el castaño, no se da cuenta cuando alguien va tras él –dijo Kyoya dejando sin entender a Gokudera

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el peli-plata

A qué Yamamoto, ha estado yendo tras de ti desde la secundaria y no te has dado cuenta, incluso ahora no despega su mirada de ti y tú ni al caso –dijo Kyoya explicando

¿Qué? Deja de bromear –dijo Hayato, aunque repasando los años de la secundaria, tal vez Yamamoto si quería llamar su atención

Es la verdad –dijo Hibari

Claro que no, solo buscas revancha –dijo Gokudera

Dice la verdad, no te quita la vista de encima –dijo Byakuran

¿Tú también Byakuran?, pero no siquiera le conoces –dijo en su defensa Hayato

Que no lo conozca no significa que no pueda ver como no te quita la vista de encima –comentó Byakuran divertido cuando Hibari vio a Byakuran recordó que era el chico que estaba en la fiesta

Entonces, Hibari, ¿Dime alguna vez que haya intentado algo conmigo? –pregunto Hayato

¿Recuerdas la pelea en la que te metiste cuando recién entraste y él te salvo? Pues desde ahí empezó esto, unas semanas él te iba a invitar a salir, pero como no le dabas mucha importancia no sé atrevió –dijo Kyoya, esto sorprendió a Hayato, ¿Realmente eso sucedió?, ¿Tan ciego era?

Oh, así que eres una persona así de cruel –comentó Byakuran

Pues entonces vamos a comprobar –dijo Hayato, si realmente Yamamoto se iba a tomar esa molestia por él, dependiendo de lo que le respondiera, le daría su oportunidad o no -¡Yamamoto, ven! –gritó el chico haciendo ademán de que viniese

¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Yamamoto

Emm… ¿Cómo te lo digo?, quería preguntarte si te gusto, ya que esos dos lo afirman –dijo Hayato que de repente se puso nervioso y no sabía cómo decirle, aunque la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Yamamoto

Ya veo que todos se dan cuenta menos tú, realmente tienen razón y es que aunque pasábamos tiempo en la escuela, simplemente no lo notabas, pero también era mi culpa por no decirte directamente, en resumen, sí, me gustas –respondió Yamamoto quién desviaba su mirada algo avergonzado, Hayato se encontraba algo sonrojado por lo que dijo el chico, pero también estaba pasando por su mente el hecho de que era más negado que Hibari al comienzo

E-entonces, te daré una oportunidad para que me enamores, ya que no sería justo no corresponderte ahora que ya lo sé –dijo Hayato desviando su vista esmeralda lejos de la ámbar de Yamamoto

¿En serio?, gracias –dijo el chico realmente feliz, sin pensarlo se acercó al peli-plata para darle un abrazo –Sé que lo lograré –dijo, este comentario hizo enrojecer a Gokudera

Ya lo veremos –dijo en su defensa Hayato

¡Chicos volvamos a practicar la primera escena! –gritó el presidente

Hey, Hibari ¿Cierto?, tu también tienes que entrar en acción con el castaño, aunque apuesto todo a que estas en la obra por el papel que te asignaron –dijo Byakuran

Qué listo –respondió el pelinegro

Luego del ensayo, Tsuna y Gokudera fueron a su club, lo más seguro es que ahí estuvieran Chrome, Enma y Lambo, cuando llegaron se encontraron ahí a los tres sin ánimos.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntaron ambos

No tenemos ni idea de qué escribir –dijeron los tres derrotados

Cantemos… sueños, ¿Les parece? –propuso Tsunayoshi

¿Sueños? Suena a qué lo que haremos será genial –dijo Enma

Bien –dijeron los otros tres

Empieza tú, Tsuna –dijo Enma, Tsunayoshi asintió

(Tsunayoshi)

He soñado siempre con poder volar,  
>desplegar los brazos y no aterrizar,<br>conociendo otros lugares,  
>y verdades más allá.<p>

(Lambo)

Y sentarme en una nube a descansar,  
>beber de esta libertad,<br>y dejarme llevar.

(Chrome)

Lalarala~

Chrome rápidamente tomó su libreta e iba escribiendo todo lo que cantaban.

(Enma)

He soñado siempre con poder dormir,  
>sobre un lecho de algas y coral,<br>disfrutar de ese silencio,  
>que reina siempre allí.<p>

(Hayato)

Y viajar encima de un delfín,  
>cruzar mares sin parar,<br>y nunca llegar al fin.

(Chrome)

Lalarala~

Como dijo aquel genio,  
>esta vida es un sueño, un sueño,<br>como dijo aquel genio,  
>esta vida es un sueño y soñaré. (Soñaré)<p>

(Tsunayoshi)

He soñado siempre con poder crear,  
>una máquina del tiempo y descubrir,<br>el futuro más lejano,  
>donde yo no voy a estar.<p>

(Enma)

Y poder volver a ver Namimori,  
>en el siglo 26,<br>desde mi nave espacial.

(Chrome)

Lalarala~

(Lambo)

He soñado con que tú puedas soñar,  
>que dibujes en tu mente un lugar,<br>donde no haya ni misterios,  
>ni secretos ni maldad.<p>

(Hayato)

Y encontrar un día al despertar,  
>que ya nada sigue igual<br>que todo vuelve a empezar

(Chrome)

Lalarala~

Como dijo aquel genio,  
>esta vida es un sueño, un sueño,<br>como dijo aquel genio,  
>esta vida es un sueño y soñaré.<p>

Vaya, Chrome no es la única con buena voz –dijo Mukuro quién apareció de repente en la puerta y ahora se adentraba en el club

Sí, al parecer no hay que preocuparnos por el último espectáculo del festival –dijo Byakuran

Tienen razón, de una u otra forma, esa canción quedará genial –dijo Kyoya que sorprendió un poco a Tsuna, ¿Desde cuándo estaban ahí?

Yo ya sabía que Enma cantaba genial –dijo Dino detrás de todos los chicos

Pues yo no sabía que Gokudera cantara así de bien –ahora era Yamamoto el que hablaba, Hayato solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse con ese comentario

Alto, alto, ¿desde cuándo están escuchando? –dijo Tsunayoshi

Desde qué alguien propuso que cantarán sueños –respondió Hibari quién con su comentario hizo crecer un gran sonrojo en Tsuna, el cual disfruto

De cualquier forma, ¿Qué querían? –preguntó Enma

Yo y Byakuran veníamos a verlos –dijo Mukuro

Vine a traer el guión de Tsunayoshi, los olvidaste, pero en el camino se me pego el herbívoro rubio –dijo Hibari

Yo pase por casualidad –dijo Yamamoto

Entonces ¿Por qué no entraron? –preguntó Chrome

Bueno… eso no importa –respondieron los chicos, ninguno de ellos iba a aceptar que se quedaron afuera escuchando mirando la puerta como estúpidos, de cualquier forma no querían interrumpir la canción

De acuerdo… -dijeron dudosos, entendían porqué estaban ahí, pero no el porqué aún estaban ahí

¿Está canción la cantarán todos o la cantará solamente Chrome? –preguntó Mukuro

Eh, pues aún no hacemos la melodía, pero supongo que será Chrome –dijo Tsunayoshi

Ya veo –dijo Hibari, el realmente quería seguir escuchando cantar a Tsuna

Podrían dejar esta canción para el final y cantar todos –dijo Dino

Bueno eso es cierto –contestó Enma

¡¿Entonces que esperan?! Ya tienen una canción, denle sus arreglos –dijo Byakuran

Mientras tanto, nosotros eremos quienes califiquen el producto final –dijo Mukuro, todos se sentaron en el suelo del club y los chicos empezaron a tocar

Pasaron dos horas para que tuvieran lista la canción, pero ninguno de los ahí presentes estaba aburrido, todos miraban la concentración que tenían los chicos en sus instrumentos y también mientras cantaban.

Cuando la melodía y la letra de la canción se juntaron en armonía, sonrieron ampliamente, al fin encontraban la perfección de la canción, los mayores al ver tal escena, todos tenían cara de estúpidos enternecidos, ¿pero quién no lo iba a estar con semejante escena?

Ya está –dijo Tsunayoshi sentándose en el escenario

Sí –dijo Chrome

Me duelen las manos –dijo Hayato

A mi igual –dijo Enma

A mi más bien los dedos –comentó Lambo

Creo que estoy igual que todos –dijo Tsunayoshi mirando sus dedos algo rojos

¿Chrome a ti no te duele la garganta? –preguntó Hayato

No, esta vez yo no he cantado mucho, ¿A ustedes no les duele? –preguntó Chrome, pues según lo que ella creía los chicos no estaban acostumbrados a cantar

No me duele, pero sí tengo sed –dijo Enma

De hecho yo igual tengo sed –dijo Lambo

Ustedes, sirvan de algo y compren agua –dijo Hayato que estaba recostado en el suelo, si bien el estaba sentado en la batería, pero aún así la espalda duele

Bien yo voy –dijo Yamamoto

Te acompaño –dijo Dino

Yo igual voy –habló Mukuro jalando a Byakuran para que lo acompañe

Yo traigo la de Tsunayoshi –dijo Hibari, al menos el castaño se merecía eso

Luego de un rato volvieron, Byakuran y Mukuro compraron agua para Chrome y Lambo, Yamamoto para Hayato, Dino para Enma y obvio Kyoya para Tsunayoshi.

Gracias~ -dijeron al mismo tiempo al recibir el agua

¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Las tres y cuarto –respondió Hibari al ver su celular

¿En serio? Creí que era más tarde –comentó Tsuna

Sí, yo igual –dijo Chrome y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla –Pero parece que sí es temprano

Creí que pronto vendrían a decirnos que ya tenemos que irnos porqué ya cerrarían la escuela –dijo Hayato

Sí, como siempre –dijo Lambo

Yo creo que es divertido cuando vienen a buscarnos –dijo Enma –Aunque no llevo mucho aquí

Por cierto, no escuchamos su opinión sobre el producto final –dijo Tsunayoshi, al decir eso los chicos cayeron en cuenta de que se quedaron embobados y no les dijeron nada

Cantaste bien al igual de cómo tocas, tú y los demás lo hicieron bien –dijo Hibari con su tono normal

Cierto, se puede sentir la perfecta armonía entre los instrumentos y sus voces –dijo Byakuran

Lo hicieron bien, sus voces todas suenan perfectas, ¿Pero cómo van a cantar los demás sin micrófono? Aquí los cinco cantaron si micrófono, pero como harán que los demás se escuchen –decía Yamamoto

Usaremos unos micrófonos de tipo diadema –dijo Chrome –Son más fáciles de usar

El producto final es bueno, pero más vale que se vea grandioso en el festival –dijo Mukuro

Lo han hecho bien, ¿Dónde darán el concierto del festival? –habló Dino

En el techo de la escuela –respondieron sin darle importancia

Woah~ sí que se han tomado enserio lo de ser el punto culminante del festival –dijo Byakuran

Tal vez, pero sé que lo haremos bien –dijo Tsunayoshi

¡Claro! Es obvio que así será –fue lo que dijeron todos los demás que se encontraban ahí

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por este capitulo.<p>

¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merecerá un pequeño review?

Ya tengo hasta el capitulo 11, así que los voy a subir.

Nos vemos.


	9. Otro viernes en la Cafetería Primo

Aquí el esperado capitulo nueve, realmente lamento no haber actualizado aquí, pero ya estarán los capítulos.

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Otro viernes en la Cafetería Primo<p>

El jueves paso tranquilo, ensayos, prácticas de las canciones y los atuendos que les estaba haciendo el club de diseño y confección.

Pero el viernes llegó, todos los que conocían a los de la banda de Chrome y los chicos ya se estaban preparando para ir luego de las actividades a la Cafetería Primo donde volverían tocar, pero esta vez con Enma.

Vamos, Giotto, deberías dejarnos así, ya hicimos mucho durante el día –dijo Tsunayoshi que estaba junto a los otros en los vestidores

No, usen esto, así quedarán con el tema que tiene hoy la cafetería –dijo Giotto

Apoyo a Tsuna, tuvimos que hacernos hoy ya muchas pruebas de vestuario –dijo Gokudera

Vamos chicos, una más no los matará –dijo Enma

Ven, escuchen al chico nuevo –dijo Giotto refiriéndose a Enma

Chicos, ¿Qué los retrasa? –dijo apareciendo G, con un traje de sombrerero loco, sí, el tema de ese día era "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

¿Tú… como puedes usar algo así? –preguntó Gokudera al ver a G

Es porque me pagan bien –dijo en respuesta

Vamos, apresúrense –decía Giotto

Ah, ni modo –dijeron Tsuna y Gokudera derrotados

Vamos chicos, no es tan malo –dijo Chrome y luego entraron a cambiarse

Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos ya tenían sus trajes puestos, Chrome como Alicia, Gokudera como la liebre, Enma como el gato de Cheshire, Lambo como sombrerero y por último Tsunayoshi como conejo blanco.

No me gustan los trajes –decía Tsuna moviéndose como robot por el traje –No me deja moverme bien

Tal vez, pero no es como si fueras a practicar box con el traje –dijo Giotto

Demonios, realmente no quiero salir así –decía Gokudera

Bueno, está tan mal –dijo Lambo

Me queda algo largo –dijo Enma mirando las mangas que le caían más debajo de las manos

Ven, recogeré las mangas y las amarraré para que puedas tocar –dijo G

Ya están listos –dijo Giotto –Ahora déjenme tomarles una foto –mencionó sacando una cámara de quién sabe donde

Después de la mini-sesión de fotos por parte de Giotto, fueron hacia donde estaban sus instrumentos, aunque unos más avergonzados que otros, ese día la otra banda no pudo asistir así que los chicos tratarían de abarcar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Miraron a todos los que se encontraban ahí, muchos eran de su escuela lo que no ayudo mucho a que se tranquilizaran Tsuna y Gokudera, y menos cuando vieron a ciertos chicos entre la multitud, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Por otro lado se encontraban las miradas de Chrome y Haru, ambas se sonrojaron, pero no se quitaban la vista de encima ni evitaban de mandarse sonrisas.

Dino igual se encontraba ahí y Enma se sentía algo avergonzado y temeroso por lo que el traje que traía puesto pudiera afectar la imaginación de su novio y le pida hacer varias cosas que era mejor no sé imaginara.

A Lambo le sorprendió un poco ver a Reborn ahí, pensó que lo más seguro era que venía ver si seguían trabajando con las canciones, pero desde el punto de vista de Reborn el sólo había venido a verlo, aunque sin levantar sospechas y lo que Enma temía de Dino, era mejor que temiera Lambo de Reborn.

La hora de tocar empezó y comenzaron con un tema ya conocido.

_Muñeca de trapo._

_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,_  
><em>Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,<em>  
><em>Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,<em>  
><em>Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.<em>

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,_  
><em>Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,<em>  
><em>Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,<em>  
><em>Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.<em>

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_  
><em>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,<em>  
><em>Eres todo lo que más quiero,<em>  
><em>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,<em>  
><em>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras<em>  
><em>Que no han hablado nunca claro,<em>  
><em>Mi corazón lleno de pena,<em>  
><em>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<em>

_Cada silencio es una nube que va,_  
><em>Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,<em>  
><em>Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,<em>  
><em>Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero mirándote a ti.<em>

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_  
><em>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,<em>  
><em>Eres todo lo que más quiero,<em>  
><em>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,<em>  
><em>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,<em>  
><em>Que no han hablado nunca claro,<em>  
><em>Mi corazón lleno de pena,<em>  
><em>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<em>

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,_  
><em>Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,<em>  
><em>Pero el silencio es algo frío,<em>  
><em>Y mis inviernos son muy largos,<em>  
><em>Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,<em>  
><em>Entre los versos de algún tango,<em>  
><em>Porque este corazón sincero,<em>  
><em>Murió en su muñeca de trapo.<em>

Continuaron con Light of Tomorrow, Pesadilla, Vestido azul, Rosas y Cuídate. La canción que hicieron hace poco la tendrían ellos en secreto hasta el festival, pero tenían una aún más reciente, la cual habían creado ese mismo día y ya la habían perfeccionado o por lo menos sonaba bien.

(Dos cristales)

_Existen dos cristales_  
><em>para descubrir el mundo,<em>  
><em>existen siempre mil males<em>  
><em>que son buenos para el zurdo.<em>

_Personas que desean_  
><em>que el cosmos se haga normal<em>  
><em>personas que imploran<em>  
><em>que no lo sea ya.<em>

_Ilusos que hoy arrojan_  
><em>a la fuente sus monedas,<em>  
><em>realistas que no dudan<em>  
><em>en mojarse y cogerlas.<em>

_Por eso yo te digo_  
><em>que hay dos tipos de dialecto,<em>  
><em>que hay dos tipos de secretos<em>  
><em>fundidos en uno mismo.<em>

_No es fácil elegir,_  
><em>dos mil formas de sentir,<em>  
><em>dos mil formas de vivir.<em>  
><em>Tendrás que aprender a escuchar<em>  
><em>al duende que está ahí, en ti.<em>

_Tenemos dos mitades_  
><em>separadas por un hilo<em>  
><em>y ese hilo, por su parte,<em>  
><em>mil cantones divididos.<em>

_Buscamos insaciables_  
><em>lo sincero de nosotros,<em>  
><em>la fracción incorruptible,<em>  
><em>lo que es sólido en todos.<em>

_El átomo que diga_  
><em>que tiremos las monedas<em>  
><em>a esa fuente cristalina<em>  
><em>donde el cosmos se genera.<em>

_Por eso yo te digo_  
><em>que hay dos tipos de dialecto,<em>  
><em>que hay dos tipos de secretos<em>  
><em>fundidos en uno mismo.<em>

_No es fácil elegir,_  
><em>dos mil formas de sentir,<em>  
><em>dos mil formas de vivir.<em>  
><em>Tendrás que aprender a escuchar<em>  
><em>al duende que está ahí, en ti.<em>

Luego empezaron a repetir las canciones, pero nadie le tomo importancia, pues todos estaban bien con la música y podían platicar o relajarse con todo lo que conformaba la cafetería.

Al terminar, los chicos se bajaron del escenario y rápidamente fueron rodeados de chicas pidiendo que se tomaran fotos con ellas, más que nada por los disfraces de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo tomándose fotos con las chicas y luego algunos chicos también se animaron e igual se tomaban fotos con ellos, pero cuando esos chicos aparecieron un aura oscura como para matar a cualquiera salía de Hibari, Yamamoto, Dino y Reborn.

Dino y Yamamoto se acercaron a los chicos e igual se tomaron fotos con ellos, mientras que Reborn y Hibari tomaban fotos desde lejos y disimuladamente, aunque alguien sorprendió a Hibari.

Kufufu~ ¿Alondra-kun es demasiado tímido para acercarse y tomar una foto? –decía Mukuro burlón, ahora que ya "lo conocía" un poco, le gustaba molestarle

Piérdete –dijo Hibari en su tono frío

Oh, así que te hice enojar con la verdad –dijo Mukuro, Hibari se estaba impacientando con aquel tipo, así que con paso firme camino hacia donde estaba Tsunayoshi lo tomó por el hombro y tomo una foto

¿Eh? Hibari-san, ¿también querías tomarte una foto? –decía un poco sorprendido Tsunayoshi tras la rápida acción del mayor

Tal vez –respondió volteando a ver a Mukuro quien solo sonreía burlón, había caído en el pequeño truco del cabeza de piña y no sé dio cuenta hasta ahora –Maldición –pronunció él

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Tsunayoshi quién no entendía nada

No, nada en especial –dijo Hibari

Si tú lo dices –dijo Tsunayoshi que se alejaba un poco porque se estaban tomando otras fotos con otros chicos

¡Hahi! Yo quiero un foto con Chrome –dijo Haru que terminaba de entregar el pedido de una mesa ella llevaba un traje de liebre y del delantal que traía a la cintura sacó su celular y se lo dio a Tsuna para que tomara la foto; aunque Chrome y ella hacía poco que se conocían se llevaban muy bien

Listo –dijo Tsuna luego de tomarles la foto a Chrome y Haru

Gracias –dijo Haru

Ahora con él mío –dijo Chrome que traía el móvil en una pequeña bolsa del vestido que llevaba de Alicia, Tsuna tomó ahora el celular de Chrome y de nuevo les tomó una foto

Gokudera, Lambo, tomémonos una foto todos –dijo Tsuna llamándolos ya que estaban algo lejos tomándose fotos junto con G y Lampo, que era otro empleado de la cafetería

Hibari-san, ¿Podría tomar la foto desde mi móvil? –preguntó el castaño

Sí –fue su respuesta, los chicos se colocaron juntos y Hibari tomó una foto completa con el celular del castaño y una foto con enfoque sólo en Tsuna desde el suyo

¿Salió bien? –preguntó Tsuna para recoger su teléfono

Sí, toma –dijo entregándole el móvil y este viendo la foto

Gracias –dijo contento Tsunayoshi

De nada –respondió mirando hacia otro lado, la cara sonriente de Tsunayoshi fue muy tierna y además el traje no ayudaba a hacerlo más fácil

Chicos nosotros igual queremos fotos –dijeron Mukuro y Byakuran que ya había aparecido

Y así paso el rato con fotos de aquí a allá junto con los chicos y chicas que atendían en la cafetería, charlando entre ellos y los demás chicos.

Al día siguiente, habían ido a la escuela a ensayar un poco de la obra ya llevaban bastante avanzado lo del guión, ya se encontraban cerca de la escena del beso entre el hermano menor y el espíritu que amó a Namimori. Pero aún no llegaban por qué alguien andaba de necio no queriendo hacer una parte de la obra.

Vamos, Hibari, solo es actuación –dijo el presidente tratando de convencerlo

No me vestiré como chica sólo por la obra –dijo Hibari negándose, en su papel él tenía que usar ropa de chica porque el espíritu al estar cerca de su muerte no podía controlar sus formas

No entiendo de qué se queja, aún no las va a usar, es sólo el ensayo –dijo Gokudera

¡Entonces deberías de hacerlo tú! –dijo Hibari

Lo haría, pero no es mi papel, sino el tuyo –dijo Hayato respondiendo

Así que crees eso, tal vez deberíamos cambiar –dijo Hibari perdiendo los estribos

Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor que tú –habló de la misma forma Hayato

Ya, ya. Chicos no peleen –decía Yamamoto tratando de controlar la situación

Hibari, Hayato, tranquilícense –decía Tsuna al ver la situación

¡Hump! –fue lo último que "dijeron" ellos

Kufufufu~ parecen unos pequeños niños haciendo berrinche –decía Mukuro cerca del escenario esquivando una tonfa voladora

¡Cállate! –dijeron Hayato y Kyoya

¡Byakuran! Llévate lejos a Mukuro, sólo está empeorando las cosas –dijo Tsunayoshi, este comentario hizo sudar frío a Mukuro, el pequeño castaño no sabía en el lío en el que lo había metido

Por-su-pu-es-to~ –dijo cantarín y en un tono muy alegre Byakuran, colocando su brazo por los hombros de Mukuro y desapareciendo del lugar

Bueno un problema menos –dijo el presidente –Tomémonos un descanso –dijo soltando un suspiro

Gokudera, Yamamoto y algunos otros chicos que igual participaban en la obra se dirigían a la cafetería a comprar algo para beber.

Hey, Tsuna, ¿vienes? –preguntó Gokudera a lo dejos

Adelántense, ya los alcanzo –dijo Tsuna en respuesta

De acuerdo –dijo Hayato y salió del auditorio

Tsuna iba a pedirle a Hibari que aceptara lo de su personaje, además de que se usarían efectos especiales en las escenas de Hibari, pero al voltear en su dirección ya no estaba ahí, lo vio más adelante en la parte del telón donde y no se veía detrás del escenario. Rápidamente se acercó.

¿Hibari-san? –preguntó tal vez no sé encontraba por ahí, pero lo vio recargado en unas cajas con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él –Deberías hacer lo que te piden –dijo ahora frente al chico que seguía sin abrir los ojos

¿Por qué debería? –preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados

Vamos, Hibari-san –decía suplicante el castaño –Sólo es por la actuación, no puedes fallarnos –dijo Tsuna zarandeándolo un poco, a esto el chico mayor abrió sus ojos

¿Y qué recibiría yo a cambio? –dijo Kyoya mirando fijamente a Tsunayoshi

Hem… agradecimiento y tal vez fanáticas –decía con duda

Eso no me interesa ni me convence –dijo Kyoya

¿Eh? Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? –preguntaba Tsuna mientras que Kyoya sonreía

A ti –respondió el azabache tomando al castaño con sus brazos apoyándolo contra su pecho, el menor no podía estar más rojo y sorprendido

¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con voz un poco temblorosa por lo nervioso que estaba

Eres un lento, me gustas, aunque seas un lento –dijo Kyoya alzando el rostro de Tsuna de su pecho y tomándolo por la barbilla dándole un beso corto

¿Eh…? –el chico ardía tras eso – ¿Yo te gusto? –decía aún sin creerlo Tsunayoshi

Sí, aunque no lo creas, además te conozco muy bien –dijo Kyoya

Ah, ¿Cómo que me conoces muy bien? –preguntó Tsuna

He visto muchas veces tus expresiones, gustos y disgustos –dijo Hibari –No te has dado cuenta, pero casi siempre te sientas cerca de mí en la cafetería de la escuela, o cuando estoy en el patio y no olvidemos de las veces en que me paso por la Cafetería Primo, al principio no le tome importancia, pero te me hacías muy gracioso con tu rostro tan expresivo aunque al final lo vi muy tierno –explicó el azabache que sólo hacía crecer más lo rojo de Tsunayoshi

Ah, entonces yo soy el único que no sabe mucho –dijo Tsuna casi haciendo puchero

Dime lo que quieres saber –dijo Kyoya sonriendo de manera… ¿tierna?, eso fue lo que hizo que Tsunayoshi se pusiera aún más nervioso y alterado por aquella situación

¿Eh? Am… bueno… yo solo venía a… a pedirte que te esforzaras con la obra, oh mira la hora… iré a alcanzar a Hayato –dijo Tsuna mirando su muñeca en la cual no había ningún reloj y salió corriendo del auditorio y casi se caía nuevamente al bajar las escaleras

Tsunayoshi fue directo hacia una máquina expendedora y compró una botella de agua fría, primero bebió la mitad de esta, luego salió al patio y lo que sobraba de agua se la vertió toda en la cabeza mojándose igual un poco de la ropa que traía.

¿Tsuna qué haces? –preguntó Gokudera

Despejando un poco la mente –contestó él

Pudiste haber ido al baño –dijo Yamamoto que estaba con Hayato

Así es más efectivo, además hoy hace calor así que no importa mucho –dijo Tsuna ahora ya más calmado y pudiendo pensar correctamente, pero la verdad no sabía que decir o cómo mirar a Hibari, aunque no podía distraerse ya faltaba un poco menos para el festival y no podía dejar de hacer las cosas bien –Bueno, ya está, vayamos a dentro –dijo sonriendo

Todos regresaron al auditorio e iban a empezar a ensayar desde el principio del primer acto, solo era para ver que tal les iba, las acciones de los personajes iban bien, pero aún faltaba mejorar.

Tsunayoshi logró controlarse en las escenas donde charlaba con Hibari, así que parecía ser buen actor para controlar el nerviosismo de estar junto a él, pero… ¿Desde cuándo latía tan rápido su corazón? Por el momento no podía pensar y arreglar sus pensamientos, así que luego hablaría con Hibari de nuevo.

Chrome, me alegra que su escuela se esté esforzando mucho –decía Haru, ambas chicas estaban en el techo de la escuela

A mí igual, todos queremos ganar después de todo –dijo Chrome –Por cierto, gracias por los bocadillos

De nada, Giotto-san me pidió que se los trajera –dijo Haru

En cuanto terminen de ensayar los chicos podremos comer –dijo Chrome

Sí~ -dijo cantarina Haru

Paso el rato y pronto los chicos terminaron el ensayo, Lambo y Enma estaban en el club jugando con unos naipes, luego llegaron Tsuna y Hayato quienes se recostaron en el suelo para descansar, casi al mismo tiempo entraron Chrome y Haru.

Chicos, ¿Tienen hambre? –preguntó Chrome –Haru trajo unos bocadillos

¿En serio? Qué bien yo si tengo hambre –dijo Tsuna sentándose en donde estaba

Yo igual –dijo Hayato, ambos ya estaban cansados del ensayo para la obra

Aquí igual~ –dijeron Lambo y Enma

Bueno, pues vamos a comerlos –dijo Haru

Los seis se sentaron y comenzaron a comer las galletas y sándwiches que había traído Haru, empezaron a platicar de diferentes cosas y de uno que otro programa de televisión que habían visto el día anterior.

Ah~ que rico estaba –dijo Tsuna

Sí –dijeron los demás

Ensayemos un poco las canciones antes de irnos –dijo Chrome

Está bien –dijeron los chicos

Woah~ los podré escuchar –dijo Haru emocionada

¡Alto! No empiecen sin nosotros –dijo Dino irrumpiendo en el club y junto con él traía a Hibari y a Yamamoto

¿Qué de nuevo aquí? Esto empieza a parecerles costumbre –dijo Hayato –Sólo faltan los otros dos molestos

Es cierto, no los hemos vuelto a ver –dijeron todos

De seguro encontraron a quién molestar –dijo Hayato

Como sea, empecemos –dijo Lambo

Cierto –habló Enma

Cada quién se colocó en su lugar y fueron tocando canción por canción hasta que ya las habían tocado todas, cuando acabaron empezaba el atardecer. Estaban saliendo de la escuela y aún platicaban entre ellos e igual estaban peleando otros, pero realmente se estaban divirtiendo.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

¿Alguien más amo lo que sucedió en la cafetería? XD

¿Qué opinan de la escena mega 1827?

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	10. Sentimientos

Ok, pues ya traigo la siguiente Actua, espero que les guste.

PD: Lamento mi tardanza.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Sentimientos<p>

Ya era martes solo quedaba exactamente siete días para el festival, los días habían pasado volando, todos estaban al cien por ciento, pero últimamente Tsunayoshi andaba con la cabeza en las nubes, pues él pensaba y trataba de aclarar su mente sobre los sentimientos hacía Hibari.

(N/A: XD Por supuesto que la trae en las nubes, si está pensando en Hibari)

Hey, Tsu…na –dijo un compañero de la obra tratando de advertirle a Tsuna de que chocaría contra un cartel de una escenografía, pero fue demasiado tarde

Ay –dijo sobándose la frente y después riendo por su descuido –Me iré a lavar la cara –avisó al presidente y salió

Al llegar al baño se acercó al lavabo y se mojó la cara, cuando se vio en el espejo noto como tenía una marca roja en la frente, tal vez se le hincharía un poco donde estaba el golpe.

Miró la hora en su celular, ya era la hora del descanso que hacía unos días atrás habían acordado los que estaban en lo del teatro, salió del baño y se fue directo al techo de la escuela quería poner en orden su cabeza mientras el cielo y la brisa lo confortaban.

Pero Tsunayoshi no era el único que ya no entendía sus sentimientos, sino que Hayato andaba en las mismas aunque en su caso era capaz de mantenerlos quietos, pero se empezaba a imaginar quién era el provocador de todo esto.

Últimamente Yamamoto estaba muy seguido con Hayato, ahora se conocían un poco mejor pues como casi siempre estaban juntos tenían charlas a menudo. Debido a eso, según creía Hayato, es que se estuviese enamorando de Yamamoto.

No quería aceptarlo, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera mantener inquietos sus sentimientos o la rapidez con la que latía su corazón cuando estaba a muy corta distancia de Yamamoto, aún así seguiría sin contárselo hasta ver si sus sentimientos pueden desbordarse.

Era para él extraño el hecho de que quisiera ver sus sentimientos desbordar, pero si eso no sucedía significaría que no era tan grande el amor entre él y Yamamoto, cansado de tan "raros" pensamientos se dirigió a la azotea, quería confortarse con el viento.

Para cuando llegó, Gokudera notó la presencia de Tsunayoshi ahí, sin hacer mucho ruido se dejó caer en el suelo y miró al cielo que, poco a poco, comenzaba llenarse de cargadas nubes grises que empezaban a cubrir el sol y lo azul del cielo.

Tsuna ya se había dado cuenta de que Hayato se encontraba ahí, y casi podía adivinar que su estado posiblemente era el mismo que el suyo, así que se alejó del barandal de la azotea y se sentó junto a Hayato. Ahora que recordaba, lo había visto actuar no igual que él como cuando estaba cerca de Hibari, pero sí que ocultaba totalmente los sentimientos hacia Yamamoto.

Había un silencio entre ambos, podría decirse que era incomodo, pero no por el que estuvieran en silencio y sin tema de conversación, sino porque ambos comprendían vagamente al otro y no sabían cómo ayudar al otro, pues ni si quiera se podían poner en orden a sí mismos.

Las nubes ya habían cubierto todo el cielo y la lluvia se daba paso con lentas gotas que cubrían a los chicos poco a poco. En ese momento a Tsunayoshi se le cruzó una idea y sin contar lo que haría a su amigo se dispuso a sacar los sentimientos con una canción, claro que sus palabras eran rápidamente pensadas y esperaba que Hayato se animara a dejar salir también sus sentimientos siguiéndole los pasos en la canción.

Noche

(Tsunayoshi)

Una noche por delante  
>demasiadas por detrás<br>confesándole a mi almohada  
>que nadie me ve llorar.<p>

(Hayato)

Cuando llegan las estrellas  
>temo que mi sensatez<br>subestime mi manía  
>de querer volverte a ver.<p>

(Tsunayoshi)

Y una vez duerma mí cabeza  
>tomará el mando el corazón.<br>Soñaré que tú me despiertas,  
>que aún vive tu apuesta, por nosotros dos.<p>

(Hayato y Tsunayoshi)

Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
>que el sonido de mi voz<br>no se escucha cuando a gritos  
>pide que me haga mayor.<p>

Por eso cada noche me muero  
>después me envuelve un rayo de sol,<br>se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
>y me salgo yo.<p>

(Hayato)

En cuanto cierro los ojos  
>se me encoje el corazón<br>lo que dura un parpadeo  
>es ya una foto de los dos.<p>

(Tsunayoshi)

Y aunque sé que nuestra historia  
>es la que nunca pudo ser,<br>en algunos de mis sueños  
>ser valiente es tu papel.<p>

(Hayato)

Y una vez duerma mí cabeza  
>tomará el mando el corazón.<br>Soñaré que tú me despiertas,  
>que aún vive tu apuesta, por nosotros dos.<p>

(Tsunayoshi & Hayato)

Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
>que el sonido de mi voz<br>no se escucha cuando a gritos  
>pide que me haga mayor.<p>

Por eso cada noche me muero  
>después me envuelve un rayo de sol,<br>se quedan en la cama mis sueños  
>y me salgo yo.<p>

A veces al hablar de mi vida  
>término por romper a llorar<br>supongo que es así como empiezo  
>a contar lo que quiero decir de verdad.<p>

Son tan fuertes mis latidos  
>que el sonido de mi voz<br>no se escucha cuando a gritos  
>pide que me haga mayor.<p>

Hasta siempre compañero  
>nuestra historia se acabó,<br>hasta siempre amigo mío  
>ya no hay sitio para dos.<p>

Por eso cada noche me muero  
>y las mañanas me hacen vivir.<br>Así de día tengo mis años  
>y en cambio de noche (en cambio de noche)<br>mis años veloces (mis años veloces)  
>me tienen a mí.<p>

Terminaron de cantar los dos juntos, como si tuvieran telepatía, pues ambos cantaban exactamente lo mismo y casi al mismo tiempo, aunque tal vez se debía más al hecho de que tenían o experimentaban los mismos sentimientos de duda, confusión y… ¿amor?

Bajo la lluvia y tras cantar aquello, se dieron cuenta de lo que tal vez no querían admitir, ellos dos, en un corto tiempo ya se habían enamorado de una persona que no conocían del todo, pero ya no podían negar ese sentimiento.

La lluvia… tranquiliza este sentimiento, ¿No crees? –dijo Hayato rompiendo el silencio

Sí y las nubes se extienden y lo rodean todo también –dijo Tsunayoshi

¿Qué haremos ahora? –comentó Hayato

Ni idea, ¿Ser directo o contener aún el sentimiento? –dijo Tsuna, realmente sabía qué provocaba su estado, pero no que hacer

¿Y… si son directos? –se oyeron unas voces conocidas por ambos en la puerta, los chicos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados bajo la lluvia

¿Eso deberíamos hacer? –preguntaron los dos chicos empapados de agua

Es lo más aconsejable, ¿no lo creen? –dijo Chrome

Así es chicos, ah, y no tienen que explicarnos, ya sabemos el por quién de ambos y el cómo se sienten –dijo Enma

Por qué, de cualquier forma, pueden contar con nosotros –dijo Lambo también –Ah, y no era nuestra intención espiar o interrumpirlos, sólo que vinimos a buscarlos, pero interrumpir una canción es inaceptable y más cuando te estás desahogando

Chicos… gracias –dijeron los dos continuando bajo la lluvia

¡Pero no se queden ahí!, se van a enfermar y el festival es pronto, chicos –dijo Chrome dejando el resguardo de la puerta y adentrándose a la lluvia por los dos chicos –Vamos

¿Qué haremos con ustedes?, Están todos mojados –dijo Lambo

Podemos andar así –dijeron ellos restándole importancia

¡Dejen de bromear! Sí se enferman, qué haremos –dijo algo exasperada Chrome, los chicos se asustaron un poco por su comportamiento, pero entendieron que se lo buscaron

Bien, bien, pero entonces tendríamos que ir a casa, por eso lo mejor es quedarnos así un rato para terminar el ensayo e irnos tan pronto podamos –dijo Tsunayoshi

Aún así, si no se cambian se enfermaran –dijo Enma

¡Lo tengo! –dijo Lambo –Vamos al club de diseño, para que usen algo de ahí –dijo dando su idea y siendo aceptada por Chrome y por Enma, arrastraron a los chicos hasta el dicho club

Cuando salieron de los vestidores, ya secos y vestidos con ropa que tenían en ese club, que de hecho les quedaba muy bien, aunque tal vez eran demasiado llamativos. Tsuna usaba una camisa gris a la cual le faltaban los dos primeros botones, por lo cual le daba un aire encantador, además de qué el pantalón café que usaba le quedaba algo ceñido a las piernas.

Por otro lado, Hayato traía puesta una camiseta de manga larga con cuello en V de color negro, aunque era un poco más grande que sus hombros por lo cual una de las mangas quedaba un poco más abajo mostrando el hombro y cuello haciendo resaltar su pálida piel y al igual que Tsuna el pantalón azul oscuro que traía se le ceñía a las piernas.

Chicos, se ven bien –dijo Chrome

Sí, tienes razón –dijo Enma asintiendo al lado de Chrome

Nunca hay que dudar de las habilidades de nuestro club –dijo la presidenta, quien les había dado esa ropa

Bueno, aún tenemos que ir a terminar el ensayo –dijo Tsuna aunque un poco sonrojado por su aspecto

Cierto, vamos –dijo Gokudera casi de la misma forma que Tsuna

Chicos cuando terminen, los esperamos en el club –dijo Lambo, luego los chicos se fueron -¿Les dirás que escribiste lo que cantaban allá afuera? –pregunto Lambo a Chrome

Más tarde se los diré –dijo Chrome mientras sostenía su libreta por detrás, en su espalda

Dijiste que se te había ocurrido una nueva canción, ¿Comenzamos? –habló Enma

Por su parte, los chicos del teatro al parecer apenas volvían, lo que significaba que aún no comenzaba el ensayo, tal vez debió ser por la lluvia, pues varios habían decidido ir a comprar fuera de la escuela, no es que estuviera siempre permitido, pero por lo del festival los profesores no se daban el tiempo para acatar las reglas.

¡Chicos! ¿También los atrapó la lluvia? –preguntó el presidente del club de teatro

Sí, algo parecido –se limitaron a contestar

Como nos hemos empapado, pedimos al club de teatro algo para cambiarnos –explicó Tsuna, pues el presidente había reparado en su ropa

¡Creo que ese estilo les queda!, pero bueno, comencemos el ensayo de la parte final de la obra –dijo con entusiasmo el presidente

Los Tsunayoshi y Hayato solo atinaron a soltar un gran suspiro, ensayar, era actuar y el actuar era estar cerca de ese par que los volvió locos en un corto tiempo, sin más se acercaron a la tarima del auditorio, subieron las escaleras y se colocaron detrás del escenario por el telón.

Oh~ Tsu-chan y Haya-chan se arreglaron –dijo Mukuro, últimamente solo provocaba a los demás, se había vuelto más molesto o tal vez esa era su naturaleza

Piña, tienes suerte de que a Byakuran lo hayan mandado a ayudar a otro lado, sino enseguida le pediría que te lleve donde él quiera –dijo a su defensa Tsuna

¿Tan rápido hice enojarte?, eso es un nuevo récord –dijo Mukuro, pareciendo que no le había afectado el comentario de Tsuna, pero internamente agradecía la ausencia de su alvino novio

No te quedarás quieto hasta que te patee el trasero, ¿Cierto? –dijo Hayato echando chipas de los ojos

Quiero ver que lo intentes –dijo Mukuro y detrás de ellos casi se podía ver una batalla de ellos dos utilizando armas

Ustedes dos, ya basta –dijo Hibari apareciendo, su voz hizo reaccionar a Tsunayoshi

¡Intenta detenernos! –dijeron ambos en respuesta mientras entre ellos se lanzaban gruñidos, gritos y palabras para molestar al otro y quién intento hacer que pararan ahora también estaba en el pleito

Ya, ya, chicos, no pueden calmarse –dijo ahora Yamamoto y aunque hizo que Hayato volteara a mirarlo, éste continuaba peleando con los otros

Woah~ me voy un rato y ya encuentras pelea –dijo Byakuran quién llego con una caja, Mukuro se dio cuenta del comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo

Chicos, vamos dejen de pelear –intentó nuevamente Tsuna, pero no dio resultado, entonces los tres que no peleaban decidieron separarlos

Decididos los tres, cada uno iba a tomar a alguien y alejarlo de los otros aunque no especificaron a quién agarrarían, era obvio que entre ellos intuían a quién iba a tomar cada uno, Byakuran rodeo a Mukuro pasando su mano por encima del hombro y tomándolo por el pecho para moverlo de aquel lugar, Yamamoto paso su mano por la cintura del peli-plata y lo atrajo hacía si alejándolo un poco del lugar y por último Tsunayoshi se aferro con ambas manos a la cintura de Hibari quién no opuso resistencia como habían hecho los otros dos y camino con Tsuna aferrado a él a una parte más atrás, todo esto ocurrió en un mismo momento.

Bueno, al menos los separamos –dijo Tsuna soltando a Hibari quién rápidamente lo atrapó de la misma forma que el castaño hace unos segundos

Te queda bien ese look –le susurró en el oído, Tsuna se sonrojo de golpe ante las tibias palabras de Hibari en su oído

N-no es como si hubiera tenido opción, era estar empapado de lluvia o esto –dijo Tsunayoshi en su defensa

¿Mojado o esto? Las dos formas de verte suenan geniales –susurró nuevamente cerca de oído, quería volver a ver la expresión de Tsuna cuando él hacía eso

Aunque Hibari no era el único aprovechando la ocasión, pues Yamamoto tampoco era tan despistado como parecía.

¿Y a qué se debe tu sexy cambio de look? –dijo Yamamoto aún abrazando de la cintura a Hayato quién ya no ponía resistencia al tacto

Estaba en el techo con Tsu y… ensayábamos una canción, pero empezó a llover y se mojó el uniforme, nada importante, nos dieron esto en el club de diseño –explicó Gokudera restándole importancia

Oh~ así que a ellos les debo las gracias –dijo Yamamoto

¿Por qué? –preguntó Hayato sin entender

Por dejarte así de guapo –respondió el otro con una sonrisa cosa que hizo sonrojar a Hayato

¿Desde cuándo hablas con tanta confianza conmigo? –pregunto el sonrojado de Gokudera

Desde que supe que por fin iba a poder estar contigo –dijo el moreno

¿A qué te refie…? –dijo sin poder terminar el peli-plata, pues el mayor había capturado sus labios en un beso, al principio forcejeando para terminar el contacto pero luego se dejo llevar

¡Chicos vamos a comenzar! –grito el presidente, haciendo que los chicos que estaban detrás del telón se separan de súbito o más bien los menores se separaron nerviosamente rápido

Hayato y Tsunayoshi se fueron del lado opuesto de donde se encontraban para alejarse de los chicos y porqué así lo pedía la escena, cuando Tsuna y Hayato se vieron se rieron por se imaginaban que ambos estaban en una situación parecida.

Y una vez duerma mi cabeza –dijo el castaño sonriendo a su amigo

Tomará el mando el corazón –completo el peli-plata y ambos volvieron a reír

¿Qué escena sigue? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Ya es la última parte, cuando el espíritu se despide dejando su voluntad al hermano menor –dijo Hayato quién solo hecho una ojeada al guión y no prestó atención a la escena de beso

Cierto, ya es mi turno –dijo y se apareció en el escenario con el guión por si necesitaba ver el dialogo

Necesitaba verte, a mí… ya no me queda mucho, por favor disfruta de este último festival de flores –dijo Kyoya haciendo su interpretación a la perfección

P-pero, ¿Por qué tienes que irte? Namimori aún necesita de ti –ahora Tsunayoshi hacia una perfecta actuación

Por… favor, cumple mi último deseo… -continúo Kyoya

¿Cuál es? –el tono que uso Tsunayoshi en esa pregunta era uno muy triste, como si realmente sintiera el dolor del personaje

Cuida de Namimori por mí –dijo Kyoya como un susurro como ameritaba la escena acercándose a la cara del menor, Tsunayoshi podría no saber que la escena tenía un beso, pero él si sabía y no iba a perder las oportunidades

¡Corte! –Dijo el presidente –Perfecta actuación chicos, bien para la escena del estreno usaremos la máquina de niebla por lo cual Kyoya sólo tendrá que acercarse a la barbilla de Tsunayoshi para aparentar el beso, ¿Bien chicos? –la interrupción del presidente enojo a Kyoya y Tsunayoshi aún no podía salir del shock, más que nada causado por lo cerca, se leyó por completo la escena y vio que era cierto

Sí… -dijo Tsunayoshi

Yo tengo una duda como debería acercarme a él –dijo Kyoya mirando de reojo a Tsuna quien solo pudo sonrojarse al pensar lo que el pelinegro planeaba

¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto el presidente

Si solo me acerco a su barbilla tal vez no sea muy creíble, desde el punto en el que estás ¿podrías decirme de que manera parece más creíble? –habló Kyoya

Tienes razón, será bueno analizar –dijo el presidente –Entonces comiencen, por favor

Kufufu~ es alondra es lista –dijo el peli-azul sentado en una de las butacas junto a Byakuran

Sí, yo igual creo eso~ -dijo Byakuran abrazando a su peli-azul

Oye, ¿no podías dejarlo así? –susurró Tsunayoshi con un deje de enojo

No –fue la simple respuesta de Kyoya -¿De ésta manera estará bien? –dijo dirigiéndose al presidente

Hibari se acerco al castaño y lo tomo por los hombros, aún seguían "actuando" así que tenía que ponerle el toque de su personaje, poco a poco se fue acercando a la mejilla derecha cerca de los labios del castaño quien solo podía actuar la expresión de asombro y tristeza del personaje.

¿Qué le parece? –preguntó Hibari al presidente

Tienes razón ahora entiendo el punto, aunque te cerques mucho a su cara no le da el efecto de realismo, ¿Podrías probar de nuevo? –dijo el presidente

Claro –respondió el pelinegro sonriendo con satisfacción para sus adentros

Se agacho un poco a la estatura y junto sus labios con la barbilla bastante cerca de los labios del menor quien estaba sonrojado, pero sabía que ya no podría hacer mucho ya había caído en el juego del pelinegro.

Creo que así estará bien –dijo el presidente analizando la escena sin ver más allá el verdadero porqué de Kyoya

Aunque Hibari no iba a terminar sin darle un "beso actuado" en los labios a Tsunayoshi, así que se acercó y rozó sus labios, antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo paso su lengua por ellos. Aquella acción por parte de Kyoya hizo sonrojar a Tsuna, pero no se iba a dejar caer más en el juego y cuando Hibari se separó Tsunayoshi continúo con el dialogo tratando de no verse afectado por el beso.

Ya veo, puedes descansar, ahora yo cuidaré de Namimori –dijo Tsunayoshi cuidando de que su voz saliera como el caso ameritaba y no como su corazón latía

Gracias… -Hibari no iba a quedarse atrás con el pequeño giro que provocó el castaño

Muy bien chicos, yo creo que así está bien–dijo el presidente, detrás de él Mukuro y Byakuran se preguntaban si acaso era ingenuo el presidente o era que no pensaba nada más que en la obra su conclusión fue que era ambas –Por favor, retomemos desde aquí –continúo el presidente y Kyoya y Tsuna repitieron los dos últimos diálogos

¡Hermano! –se escuchó la voz de Takeshi y Gokudera actuando sus personajes

¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntaba Hayato con su buen toque de actor

Sí, aunque… tal vez no tanto –dijo Tsuna con un tono convencedor de que estaba a punto de llorar

No te preocupes, aquí estamos contigo –dijo Yamamoto rodeando los hombros de Gokudera

Tienen razón vayamos a ver… el último festival de flores –dijo Tsunayoshi con voz quebradiza

Sí, disfrutémoslo –dijeron "sus hermanos" con el mismo toque de tristeza-felicidad que usó Tsuna

Muy bien, con esto termina la obra –dijo el presidente – Mañana haremos un ensayo de toda la obra, con esto terminamos lo que es ya la última escena, porque medimos el tiempo y la parte de la lluvia no cabe, pero así queda perfecta

¡Bien~! –dijeron contentos todos los del casting ahí presentes

Al terminar los deberes del club del teatro, Tsuna y Hayato fueron al de música como les pidió Chrome.

Oh, ya llegaron –dijo Chrome algo sorprendida

Sí~ creía que tardaríamos más –dijo Tsuna

Sí –dijo a su vez Hayato

Quiero que escuchen la canción en la que estuvimos trabajando mientras ustedes han estado en sus ensayos –dijo Chrome

Bien, ¿Dónde está mi guitarra? –dijo Tsuna, quién no entendió el punto de Chrome quería tocar mientras ella cantaba

Yo la tocaré y Lambo ayudará con el bajo, mientras que Chrome canta para que ESCUCHEN la canción, ya saben, pueden contar con nosotros –dijo Enma y a continuación comenzaron

(Puedes contar conmigo)

Un café con sal ganas de llorar  
>Mi mundo empezando a temblar,<br>Presiento que se acerca el final  
>No quiero ganar ahora eso ¿qué más da?<br>Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar  
>Y solo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos<br>Y hoy solo quiero creer

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
>Las noches enteras sin dormir<br>La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
>Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar<br>Que puedes contar conmigo.

Nunca hubo maldad solo ingenuidad  
>Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies<br>Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir  
>Una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos<br>Y solo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos  
>Y hoy solo quiero creer<p>

Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
>Las noches enteras sin dormir<br>La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
>Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar<br>Que puedes contar conmigo para siempre

Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos  
>Mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas<br>Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso  
>Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid<br>Las noches enteras sin dormir  
>La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor<br>Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
>Que puedes contar conmigo<br>Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
>Las noches enteras sin dormir<br>La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti

Ya saben, pueden confiar en nosotros, así como nosotros en ustedes –dijo Chrome quien junto a Enma y Lambo se habían dado cuenta de que los chicos últimamente andaban diferentes cuando se trataba de Hibari y Yamamoto

Chicos… gracias –dijeron Tsuna y Hayato ambos entendieron el porqué de la canción

Por cierto, hay otra cosa que debo decirles, verán… puede que en el techo, yo haya escrito rápidamente lo que cantaban –dijo Chrome

¿Y qué contiene la canción? –preguntó Kyoya entrando al aula como si de su casa se tratase seguido de Takeshi y Dino

Se les está volviendo costumbre interrumpir nuestras actividades del club, y como sea, esa canción no importa, simplemente era una vieja canción infantil modificada –dijo Hayato, lo suficientemente serio y despreocupado para no llamar la atención

Es cierto, me sigue invadiendo la nostalgia de cuando era pequeño al recordar esa canción –dijo Tsunayoshi con aire soñador falso, no iba a dejar que se interesarán por aquella canción que demostraba sus sentimientos

Enma~ vamos, hay que ir por el helado que querías cuando veníamos camino a la escuela –dijo Dino

Sí –respondió el pelirrojo

_Atención todos los alumnos, se les comunica que el día de mañana será día libre en compensación con su desempeño en las actividades del festival, por lo que esperamos que disfruten y descansen, retomaremos las actividades el día jueves _–se escuchó por todas las bocinas de la escuela el mensaje del director

Mañana hay día libre, que genial –dijo Lambo

Sí –dijo Tsuna

Bueno, demos hoy por terminadas las actividades del club –dijo Chrome

Bien~ -dijeron los chicos

Todos salieron del edificio y todos iban a tomar diferentes caminos, aunque Chrome se quedó en un pasillo charlando con Mukuro de algo que éste quería preguntarle.

Chrome, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Miura? –preguntó Mukuro

Hum, pues es una relación normal de amistad, o eso creo –respondió

Ya veo, tal vez aún no te das cuenta –dijo Mukuro

¿De qué? – preguntó Chrome sin entender

Aún eres algo ingenua, pero bueno con Miura podría decirse lo mismo –dijo sin resolver nada Mukuro

Es por eso qué te pregunté qué a que te referías –dijo Chrome

Aún les falta, te lo diré luego, por cierto ella te está esperando allá abajo –dijo Mukuro –Nos vemos –se despidió y se perdió a la vista cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo

¿De qué me habrá querido hablar? –se preguntó Chrome

Por otro lado los chicos ya se había dispersado en pares y dos pares en especial estaban en algo interesante.

Hey¸ ¿quieres salir mañana? –preguntó Kyoya a un castaño distraído

¿Eh? –preguntó, estaba distraído con el movimiento de su corazón por la proximidad con Hibari

Qué si mañana quieres salir conmigo –repitió el chico

¿C-cómo en una c-cita? –preguntó Tsuna

Sí, así es –respondió el mayor haciendo que el rojo golpeara las mejillas de Tsunayoshi

… –Tsuna no podía hablar por la emoción, pero aún se debatía, ¿Debía o no aceptar? ¿Era muy apresurado o no?

Si no quieres no te voy a obligar –dijo Kyoya restándole algo de importancia

No, digo sí, sí quiero… ir contigo –dijo el castaño cuando se pudo controlar y decidir

Bien, mañana paso a tu casa –dijo el pelinegro, Tsunayoshi iba a replicar ¿Cómo sabía donde vivía? Hasta que recordó cuando lo llevo aquel día de la fiesta –Nos vemos –se despidió y Tsuna lo despidió con ademán, luego el chico se fue en su motocicleta mientras Tsuna lo seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció de esta

Cerca de donde estaban Tsuna y Hibari, pero en su propio mundo se encontraban Yamamoto y Gokudera en la misma situación.

¿Y entonces…? –dijo Takeshi

Bien, iré contigo de paseo –dijo Hayato con tono de derrota, ocultando un timbre de emoción en esta

Genial, te veo mañana –dijo Yamamoto

Sí, sí –afirmó el otro cansinamente

Chrome ya se encontraba abajo hablando con Haru, últimamente ellas dos se iban juntas a casa ya que estaban casi por el mismo camino.

¿Mañana no tienes clases? –preguntó extrañada Haru

Así es –respondió Chrome –Dijeron que era porque habíamos trabajado mucho y ya faltaba poco, así que nos dijeron que podríamos descansar mañana

Ya veo –dijo algo pensativa Haru – ¿Entonces no querrías ir conmigo al centro? oí que abrió una nueva tienda de helados

¡Claro! –dijo Chrome entusiasta, Haru tomo a Chrome el brazo e iban así caminando Chrome se sonrojo por la acción

Cuando salieron del edificio y cruzaban el campo que había hasta la entrada un grupo de chicos estaba reunido afuera alrededor de algo o alguien.

¿Qué será esa conmoción? –preguntó Haru

No sé –dijo Chrome

¿No es ese el uniforme de Kokuyo? –sonó en una voz de la multitud

¿Kokuyo? –repitieron Chrome y Haru

No, es el de Karibukai –dijo otra chica

¿Karibukai? –repitieron nuevamente

Había un chico en medio de la muchedumbre, se trataba de un chico de cabellos color aguamarina de ojos violetas y portaba un uniforme de chaqueta negra, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, también llevaba un chaleco negro con una corbata negra.

Oh, es Sora, y ese uniforme si es de Kokuyo –dijo Chrome al ver al chico que parecía lanzar brillos por la piel –Y sigue siendo muy llamativo

¿Lo conoces? –pregunto Haru

Sí, por desgracia –respondió Chrome, aunque estaba feliz de ver a uno de sus viejos amigos de Kokuyo

Chrome~ -pronunció el chico acercándose a Chrome y Haru –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Sí, ha pasado mucho –dijo Chrome

* * *

><p>¿Y que tal? ¿Les gustó el capitulo?<p>

Muchos sentimientos, ya están confirmados los sentimientos, pero antes que nada dense cuenta que aún no son novios los chicos, tendrán su cita, y ya veremos que sucede. Al parecer Mukuro, si se preocupa por Chrome y ya se dio cuenta de algo que ella no xD, tenía ganas de empezar a darle luz a ellas dos. Por cierto, ¿Qué sucederá con Sora?, ¿tienen idea de en qué nos servirá?

Me disculpo por la tardanza al subir los capítulos y les estoy preparando un oneshot donde mostraré de donde se "basa" la obra de teatro.

Sin más por el momento me despido.

**_Nos vemos!_**


	11. Citas

Chicas lamento mis demoras, pero todo se arregla con un capitulo largo y lleno de amour a que sí.

Bueno chicas, me costo lograr terminarlo, pero no hay imposibles.

Bien, bien, les dejo leer y recuerden que me gustan los reviews así que me dicen como quedo el capitulo.

Espero que les guste, ya que sin ustedes esto no sería nada~

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Citas<p>

Sí, ha pasado mucho –dijo Chrome

Lo sé, supe que ibas en ésta preparatoria y quería pasar verte –habló el chico –Solo que sigo llamando la atención

Se nota, ¿Y dónde está…? –habló Chrome pero fue interrumpida

Está en Namimori Mist –respondió Sora, un sonido salió de su bolsillo, Sora sacó su teléfono –Hablando del rey de Roma, espero volver a verte y también traeré a Kai, nos vemos luego –Sora se despidió y se fue

Vaya, eso fue rápido –dijo Chrome que solo logró despedirle con un movimiento de mano

¿Era de tu otra escuela? –preguntó Haru

Sí, ése era uno de mis amigos junto a su hermano Kai, Sora y Kai Shimizu –dijo Chrome

Espero que se puedan reunir de nuevo –dijo Haru sonriéndole

Sí –dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

Continuaron su camino a casa mientras charlaban.

Era temprano por la mañana y Tsunayoshi estaba haciendo los quehaceres de la casa junto a su madre, Hibari pasaría por él aunque no sabía exactamente la hora. De cualquier forma era temprano, así que no se preocupaba por aquello, aunque en la veces que pensaba en ello se podía notar un pequeño rojo cubrir sus mejillas y se ponía un poco nervioso.

Tsunayoshi ¿Puedes guardar estos álbumes? –preguntó Nana, su madre

Sí –respondió

¿Y también podrías sacar éstas bolsas de basura? –preguntó nuevamente

Sí –dijo y dejo los álbumes en la mesa enfrente del sillón y tomó en cambio las bolsas de basura para sacarlas al bote de afuera

Luego de cumplir su cometido, regreso de nuevo al interior la casa donde su madre y él tenían que continuar con los pocos quehaceres que quedaban.

Por fin, después de un rato terminaron todo lo que quedaba por hacer, así que Tsunayoshi se fue a bañar, mientras que Nana se encontraba preparando algo para desayunar.

Bueno ¿Y qué me pondré? –se preguntó el castaño cuando salió de la ducha y abrió su ropero

Al final decidió colocarse una camiseta negra sin mangas y un chaleco con capucha sin mangas de color negro, un pantalón blanco y un guante sin dedos hasta poco más de la muñeca a rayas moradas y negras.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

¿Ya está el desayuno? –preguntó sonriente el castaño

Ya casi, ¿podrías irme a comprar queso a la tienda? –dijo Nana

¡Claro! –dijo Tsunayoshi – ¿Y el dinero? –preguntó, su madre señalo el cambio que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor

Salió de la casa junto con el dinero mientras tarareaba una canción.

Al salir de la tienda pasó por un parque y observo a quienes parecían ser Chrome y Hibari, tenía que dar vuelta justo por donde se encontraban y parecía que estaban conversando, su nombre en la conversación llamó su atención, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol.

¿A dónde debería llevar a Tsunayoshi? –preguntó Hibari

Hmm, sino mal recuerdo hoy salía a la venta un disco que quería –respondió Chrome –Podrías llevarlo a tienda que está en el centro

Es cierto hoy sale a la venta, lo había olvidado –se susurró a si mismo Tsuna

¿Y si tiene hambre? –preguntó ahora

Le gusta la comida italiana, también las hamburguesas y los dulces –dijo Chrome –Aunque no deberías preguntarme eso a mí, mejor pregúntaselo a él si le da hambre

De acuerdo, pero ya tengo una idea de donde podría llevarlo –dijo Hibari

Ahora que veo bien, ¿Hibari usa lentes?, no lo sabía –pensó el castaño al observar al chico de cabellos negros portando unos lentes de color negro

Creo que otra cosa que le gustaría hacer es ir al acuario –comentó Chrome

Ya veo –dijo Hibari – Gracias y no te atrevas a comentarle nada –dijo serio el chico mientras que Chrome soltaba una risita

Está bien, nos vemos –se despidió Chrome y siguió su camino

Sí –dijo Hibari mientras que caminaba en dirección opuesta a la de Chrome, pasando por donde anteriormente fue el escondite de Tsunayoshi quien se había lanzado a los arbustos escondiéndose de él - ¿hmm? Creí haber visto algo –dijo Hibari, pero luego continuó con su camino y el castaño soltó un suspiro

Tengo suerte –dijo para sí mismo al no ser descubierto –Así que Hibari también se preocupa –soltó una pequeña risita y se dirigió a su casa

¡Ya volví! –hablo Tsunayoshi entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose a la cocina

¿Sucedió algo? Tardaste en venir –dijo Nana

Había mucha gente en la tienda –respondió rascándose la nuca, no iba a decir algo como: "Me quede viendo detrás de un árbol como el chico con el que voy a salir hoy le preguntaba a Chrome donde llevarme"

De acuerdo –dijo Nana dándole el último toque al desayuno con el queso – Vamos a desayunar

¡Sí! –dijo entusiasmado Tsunayoshi, no se había dado cuenta pero su estomago gruñía

Por otro lado se encontraba Hayato acostado en el sillón del departamento comiendo cereal mientras observaba la televisión, Bianchi había salido por la mañana porque tenía un trabajo de la universidad en equipo y era bastante extenso.

Aunque quería aparentarlo pareciendo de lo más natural, nada ocultaba el diminuto sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas por el nerviosismo que le deba el salir con Yamamoto no sabía qué hacer en una cita.

Terminó su cereal y se dirigió a su habitación, sacó de su ropero camiseta negra con las mangas largas hasta el codo con el borde naranja y un pantalón gris en tomo su toalla y se dirigió al baño para tomar un baño.

Después del desayuno Tsunayoshi subió a su habitación, se lavó los dientes en el baño y seguidamente se lanzó a su cama junto con su guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocarla, se dirigió entonces al balcón de su cuarto que daba a la calle, se sentó en el suelo y ahora proseguía a tocar la melodía de rosas.

Sin ser notado por el castaño, Hibari se encontraba debajo del balcón dispuesto a tocar la puerta, si no fuera porque estaba contemplando al castaño tocar con una cara pacifica inundado su rostro, cuando paro de tocar Tsunayoshi, Hibari tocó el timbre de la casa Sawada siendo atendido por la madre de Tsuna.

Hibari entró en la casa y se sentó en el sillón de la sala de estar en lo que bajaba Tsunayoshi, observó la mesa central unos álbumes, curioso, decidió ver uno en el cual se mostraban imágenes del pequeño Tsunayoshi con su uniforme de primaria, otras del preescolar, de la secundaria y había unas cuantas con sus amigos de la preparatoria, pero sólo hubo una que llamó su atención más que la otras, era una foto en donde estaba Tsunayoshi en lo que parecía ser una excursión de la escuela y a su lado estaba él, pero ambos llevaban diferentes uniformes. No recordaba nada de eso.

Un aura oscura invadió la sala de estar, era Tsunayoshi que se sentía derrotado y avergonzado porque el de cabellos oscuros estuviera viendo sus fotos de pequeño por no haber guardado los álbumes.

D-deja eso –dijo Tsunayoshi

Oye, mira ¿Quién es esta persona? –preguntó Hibari mostrando la foto donde estaban ellos dos de pequeños, para ver si el castaño le refrescaba la memoria y si se daba cuenta de que era él de pequeño

¿Quién? –preguntó acercándose a ver, Hibari señaló a su yo menor, Tsunayoshi se sorprendió - ¿Qué ese no eres tú?

Sí, igual lo creo, pero ¿Por qué tienes una foto conmigo de pequeños?, yo no lo recuerdo –dijo Hibari

Haber… eso fue cuando… -el chico castaño que intentaba recordar paró en seco sus palabras y se le colorearon un poco las mejillas –No lo sé, pasó hace muchos años, tal vez fue una simple coincidencia –mintió, sabía el por qué de la foto, pero no lo iba a soltar así como así

¿Qué? Estás mintiendo, vamos dime qué pasó –exigía el pelinegro

**[Flash Back] **

Era un día de verano y varias escuelas realizaban excursiones a distintos lados, la Escuela Primaria de Namimori y la Escuela Primaria Victory-Nami habían decidido ir al parque natural de Namimori todos los grupos iban conducidos por diferentes maestros.

Tsunayoshi no era capaz de seguirle el paso a los demás, aunque eran de primero iban muy rápido los de su grupo, en un momento del viaje, cuando pasaban por los jardines, Tsuna se quedó observando las flores que estaban a su alrededor hermosos girasoles brillando con el sol del verano, cuando dejó de contemplarlos se dio cuenta de que su grupo ya no se encontraba por ahí.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, desesperado, comenzó a correr, pero no encontraba a nadie de su escuela, se dejo caer cerca de un árbol y comenzó a llorar por no saber qué hacer.

¿Por qué lloras? –un chico de cabellos negros estaba delante de él

Me… perdí –dijo sollozando el castaño

Bueno yo igual, aunque a mí no me importa, ven busquemos a alguien –dijo el pelinegro agarrando al castaño por la mano – ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?, Yo soy Kyoya Hibari

Ah, soy Tsunayoshi Sawada –dijo el castaño quien ya había parado de llorar - ¿A dónde vamos?

Caminemos de regreso al inicio del jardín –dijo Hibari con Tsuna a su lado

Ambos niños siguieron por el jardín de girasoles buscando a alguien de seguridad o algo parecido, en su caminar por el jardín llegaron a un punto donde la gente se tomaba fotos, la camarógrafa les dijo que los llevaría con sus grupos, pero que antes les tomaría una foto.

La foto ya estaba tomada y como la cámara estaba conectada a una impresora especial, la camarógrafa la imprimió, sin embargo solo quedaba una de las hojas en la cual se imprimía por lo cual Hibari le cedió la foto a Tsunayoshi, pues a él no le parecía importante.

Al final la chica los regreso a sus respectivos grupos.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Si lo olvidaste no era importante y si yo lo olvide también dice que aquello no era importante –dijo en respuesta final Tsuna tomando los álbumes y subiéndolos a la repisa

Sé que mientes, tú si lo recuerdas, vamos dime que pasó que no recuerdo nada –dijo Kyoya

Estamos iguales, no lo recuerdo –dijo Tsunayoshi

Sé que al final me contarás –dijo Hibari para luego rendirse por el momento – Vamos, vayamos a la tienda D'Music –propuso Hibari, ésa era una tienda de CD's y cosas relacionadas a la música, nuestro Sawada supo que eso no fue una elección al azar, sin embargo contestó con emoción:

¡Sí! Hay un nuevo álbum que quiero comprarme – seguidamente salieron de la casa Sawada con rumbo al centro

Chrome caminaba con una chica castaña colgada de su brazo, Haru se distraía con muchas cosas en el camino hacia la tienda de helados y se la llevaba de un lado a otro observando en varias tiendas, en una tienda Haru se estaba probando listones, pero al final fue Chrome la que se llevo uno a pedido de la castaña.

Creo que te queda realmente bien ese listón –comentó Haru sonriente

Gracias, pero tú también debiste comprarte alguno –dijo Chrome

Tal vez –dijo Haru

¿En qué parte queda la heladería? –preguntaba Chrome, pues ya se encontraban en el centro

Es más adelante, pasando esa tienda de mascotas –respondía Haru

Continuaron charlando un poco más mientras caminaban a la heladería, Haru seguía dejándose llevar por todas esas distracciones justo antes de llegar a su destino, lo que hacía más largo el camino de lo qué en verdad era, pero Chrome no se enojaba, sino al contrario le daba risa la actitud infantil de Haru.

Luego de un rato por fin se encontraron dentro de la tienda de helados, sentadas en una mesa una frente a la otra decidiendo que pedir.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? –preguntó una chica de cabello rojizo que trabajaba en el local

Sí, yo quiero un helado pulpu-bresa con chipas de chocolate –dijo Haru, eligiendo del menú un helado de frambuesa en forma de pulpo más las chispas de chocolate

Y yo quiero un gato alienígena –comentó Chrome, que se habías decidido por un helado de nieve de limón en forma de gato

De acuerdo, ¡en seguida se los traigo! –respondió la mesera con una sonrisa

Mientras la chicas hablaban un chico de cabellos azulados y un conjunto de chaleco, camisa y pantalón escolar se acercaba a las chicas, más específicamente a Chrome, cuando el chico ya se hubo a un metro de ellas saludo a Chrome y la saludó con dos besos uno en cada mejilla, esto llamó la atención de la castaña, quien se sintió un poco fuera de contexto.

¡Chrome! Hace mucho que no te veía –dijo el peli azul, separándose de Chrome y miró hacia Haru –Hola señorita, me llamo Kai Shimizu, gusto en conocerla

Hola, Haru Miura, el gusto es mío –dijo la castaña

Oye Kai, ¿Qué te he dicho de saludar como una persona normal? –dijo Sora apareciendo detrás de su hermano

¿Y a ti que se te ha dicho de llamar la atención? –dijo Kai en su defensa

No puedo evitarlo, así soy –respondió

Ambos llaman la atención, demasiado, son unos molestos –dijo Chrome mirando a los gemelos de cabellos verdeazulados

Pero como te agradan esos sujetos –dijeron Kai y Sora

Tal vez –dijo riendo Chrome, quien se levanto de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de Haru, dejándoles los otros dos asientos de la mesa a los gemelos – Y bueno estos eran los dos amigos con los que pasaba el tiempo en mi anterior escuela y también eran mis vecinos – le dijo Chrome a Haru

Los tres parecen hermanos –dijo Haru quien ya empezaba a familiarizarse con los dos chicos

Ni que lo digas, sabemos todo de Chrome –dijo Sora

Ciertamente –apoyó su hermano

No lo saben todo –dijo Chrome retándolos

¿A no?, Una vez cuando éramos pequeños Chrome estaba sola en su casa y era un día de lluvia, nos llamó a nuestra casa porque tenía miedo de los relámpagos y quería que le hiciéramos compañía –comentó divertido Sora viendo como Chrome le lanzaba chispitas con los ojos, Haru se limito a soltar una pequeña risa

Hayato y Takeshi estaban caminando juntos no tenían un rumbo específico, pero se la estaban pasando bien charlando, pues aún había cosas que no sabían del otro.

Se encontraban en cerca del puerto, habían decidido ir allá para disfrutar de la vista en su paseo y seguir charlando, realmente se la estaban pasando bien.

Tu turno –dijo Yamamoto

Bien, déjame recordar… Ah, cuando era pequeño y me encontraba en Italia, mi hermana y yo fuimos un día a una feria con nuestros padres, me quede en atrás porque estaba viendo las máscaras y luego le perdí el rastro a mi familia, me senté en una banca y me puse a llorar, ahora pienso que fue algo vergonzoso, luego unas señoras se reunieron a mi lado y se pusieron a buscar a mis padres hasta que los encontraron –dijo Hayato, ambos estaban comentado las veces que se perdieron cuando niños – Tu turno

Otra ocasión seria en un festival que se hace aquí cada tres años, mi padre estaba vendiendo sushi en su puesto y yo estaba ayudándole, luego me dio dinero para ir a comprarme algo, quería un algodón de azúcar, pero no sabía dónde estaba el puesto y me perdí, no estaba muy preocupado, pero realmente ya me había cansado de caminar y de pronto me encontré con una vecina y me guió de vuelta al puesto de mi papá, al final no puede comprar nada –dijo Takeshi con su sonrisa habitual

Pues ahora te guiaré a comprar un algodón de azúcar –comentó Hayato señalando un puesto a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, alrededor del puesto había varios niños esperando comprar el suyo

Cuando se acercaron al puesto esperaron que los niños hayan comprado su algodón y entonces Hayato compró dos algodones uno de color azul para Takeshi y uno de color rojizo para él. Luego se acercaron al barandal desde donde se veían los barcos y lanchas del muelle, el sol aún se encontraba alto, el cielo azul y las nubles blancas se encontraban flotando.

Invítame del tuyo –pidió Yamamoto

Saben a lo mismo –dijo Hayato sin entender

Pero es rojo –dijo Yamamoto

Eso no importa tienen el mismo sabor –dijo Hayato rodando los ojos

Al final sin obtener consentimiento, Takeshi se acercó al algodón de azúcar del peli-plata y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio una mordida al dulce, ciertamente tenían el mismo sabor, pero este dulce ya tenía parte de la saliva del peli-plata, fue algo así como un beso indirecto lo que quiso hacer el de cabello oscuro.

No entiendo el punto del darle un mordisco a mi algodón, ¿Ya recalcaste que saben igual? –dijo Hayato dándole una mordida a su dulce, pero estaba más concentrado en lo raro que era Yamamoto que no se dio cuente de que mordería la parte que hace unos segundos el moreno mordió, antes de que el dulce se mesclara con su saliva sintió pequeñas gotitas en el algodón que eran de Takeshi, Hayato también recibió un beso indirecto por parte del mayor y se ruborizó un poco teniendo un solo pensamiento: _"maldito tramposo"_

Continuaron charlando mientras veían los barcos, el mar, el cielo y a su acompañante.

Lambo se encontraba solo, pues no tenía planes, decidió ir a una cafetería, aunque no era la Primo, si bien ir a la cafetería Primo era divertido, pero cuando iba a la cafetería Nono era para relajarse, esa cafetería quedaba casi hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero siempre le había gustado ir en bicicleta por lo que ese día no sería la excepción.

En el camino a la cafetería se veía un hermoso paisaje natural, pues en el otro extremo de la ciudad se encontraba el bosque de Namimori, después de un rato apreciando la naturaleza, llegó a la cafetería.

¡Lambo, qué sorpresa tenerte por acá! –Dijo un hombre que ya pintaba canas en su cabello – Hace bastante que no venías

Lo sé, pero últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, Timoteo –decía Lambo con una sonrisa relajada

Me alegro, pero no te quedes parado, para tu suerte tu mesa favorita no está ocupada ahora –dijo el hombre

Vaya, al fin vienes de nuevo –dijo otro hombre de los que ahí atendían

Sí, Coyote, ya extrañaba la tranquilidad de este lugar –decía Lambo suspirando

Ja ja, lo comprendo, ¿Y qué? ¿Será lo mismo de siempre? –preguntaba el hombre llamado Coyote

Sí –asentía Lambo para dirigirse a su mesa favorita, en primer lugar le gustaba porque ahí se encontraba una de la ventanas y podía ver los arboles del bosque, en segundo lugar estaba cerca de la estantería de libros con los que contaba la cafetería y en tercer lugar desde ahí se podía observar toda la cafetería sin llamar la atención

Antes de sentarse a la mesa, tomó uno de los libros de la estantería era un libro que aún no terminaba de leer, luego al poco rato apareció Coyote con una taza de café capuchino con mucha espuma y estaba espolvoreado con canela, Lambo agradeció le puso azúcar al café y continúo con su lectura hasta que un extraño olor a café expresso se encontraba frente a él, bajo el libro y miró a la persona que estaba de pie frente a la mesa que ocupaba.

¿Reborn? Que sorpresa verle aquí, casi nadie de la gente que conozco viene aquí –dijo Lambo quién hizo un ademán para invitar a sentarse a Reborn

Aquí sirven el mejor café expresso –dijo en respuesta Reborn

Aquí hay mucha tranquilidad y gran paisaje, por eso vengo yo –dijo Lambo quien le dio un sorbo a su café, pero la espuma le quedo como bigote en la parte superior del labio, antes de que pudiera lamerla o limpiarla Reborn con un dedo ya se la había limpiado y llevado a la boca antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo sus mejillas se sonrosaron – ¿Eh? ¿Por qué…? –la pregunta se vio interrumpida por Reborn

¿Sabes? Eres un chico interesante, desde aquella fiesta que captaste mi atención –dijo Reborn

Bueno, yo y los chicos practicamos mucho y me gusta mucho tocar el bajo –dijo Lambo, pero el mayor rió, el chico de cabellos negros no entendió lo que le dijo

No me refiero a eso, sino al hecho de que me atraes sinceramente no sé porqué, incluso a las chicas más bonitas les cuesta trabajo que me atraigan –dijo Reborn restándole importancia, Lambo no supo si eso era un cumplido, pero ¿Qué no era mucho mayor Reborn? ¿Entonces por qué le decía aquello? Y como si los pensamientos le escucharan, Reborn continúo hablando –Para que lo sepas no soy tan mayor que tú, tengo veinticinco años, aunque aparente más –mientras decía eso se quitó el sombrero que siempre llevaba puesto

Ham… sí, ciertamente aparentas más, pero viendo tu cara de cerca y sin el sombrero cubriendo tus ojos, puedo decir que si tienes unos veintitantos –dijo Lambo quién no sabía ni que comentar por lo vergonzosa e incómoda que era la situación – ¿Entonces cómo es que has organizado tantos festivales de música y conciertos? –preguntó en esperanza de cambiar el tema

Empecé desde joven, mi familia está muy relacionada con el mundo del espectáculo así que era normal que yo igual hiciera algo en este campo, mi debut como organizador fue en el festival de música Millefiore en Italia –dio en respuesta

Vaya, ¿Entonces tu familia es muy importante? –preguntó ahora

Podría decirse, pero nos gusta mantener un perfil bajo –respondió Reborn

Genial –dijo Lambo mientras daba otro trago de café volviendo a mancharse con la espuma, sin embargo esta vez fue rápido y la lamió, pero aquello era algo que iría desapareciendo el autocontrol del mayor por lo que dio una advertencia

Si sigues haciendo eso, acabarás con mi autocontrol y te terminaré besando –dijo Reborn

Reborn esperaba a ver qué haría el chico tras aquello, Lambo ya había enfrentado este tipo de situación normalmente cuando estaba en Primo y los chicos o chicas le coqueteaban, pero como no se trataba de alguien de su edad lo molestaría, tomó la cuchara con que había mezclado la azúcar y tomo la espuma con esta y seguidamente se la comió, se comió toda la espuma y luego se bebió el café, no iba a dejar que probara sus labios así como así cuando apenas le conocía, por lo cual se terminó el café de forma que no se le quedará la espuma en la cara.

Astuto –dijo Reborn por su acción, le encantó esa jugada por parte de Lambo

Gracias –respondió Lambo sonriendo con por su victoria

Continuaron hablando de cosas sin sentido y parte la historia de ambos, además de los comentarios un tanto posesivos que hacía Reborn sobre Lambo.

Luego de ir a la tienda de música, pasar a comer en un restaurante de comida rápida y distraerse en el camino, Tsunayoshi y Hibari se encontraban ahora en la plaza de un parque que había en el centro de la ciudad, ahí se hacían algunos eventos culturales y se vendían artesanías y demás, Tsunayoshi vio que había un grupo de gente que iba a tocar para darle vida a la plaza y los niños y demás persona bailaban se acercó un poco para escuchar la conversación y entonces oyó que necesitaban que alguien tocase la guitarra o consiguiera una para poder comenzar.

¿Irás a echar una mano? –preguntó Kyoya viendo a Tsuna sujetando su guitarra, la cual se colgó antes de salir de la casa

¿Te importa? –preguntó un poco dudoso

En absoluto, además, sabes que quieres ir a tocar –dijo Hibari mientras el castaño asentía con una sonrisa e iba en dirección del kiosco donde estaban los músicos

Disculpen, yo puedo ayudar –dijo Tsuna a los hombres que se encontraban ahí, los hombres se alegraron y entonces ahora con el joven empezarían a tocar

La música no se hizo esperar más y entonces desde el kiosco la música comenzó a inundar todo el parque, los pequeños niños correteaban y las niñas se tomaban del brazo para dar vueltas al ritmo de la música, mujeres y hombres de todas edades se acercaban alrededor del kiosco bailando al son de la música interpretada.

Kyoya fue a comprar unas botellas de agua, pero cuando regresó unas mujeres que pintaban canas en el cabello lo tomaron para que se uniese al baile, Tsunayoshi desde su lugar donde tocaba estaba viendo como Hibari continuaba siendo guiado en el baile por las mujeres que no le permitían que se retirase, Tsuna soltó una risita mientras veía que Hibari le observaba con una cara de súplica en cada giro que daba para cambiar de pareja de baile. Cuando la canción terminó Tsuna dejo su guitarra con los que hace unos momentos estaban tocando junto a él y fue a ver como estaba Hibari.

Se te da bien el baile con las señoras –dijo algo burlón Tsuna

De hecho ellas hacían todo, mi cuerpo solo se movía a su antojo –dijo Kyoya con un aura depresiva

Oh, vamos, no fue tan malo –dijo Tsuna

Sí que lo fue –repuso Kyoya bebiendo de una de las botellas de agua

La música comenzó de nuevo, alguien estaba utilizando la guitarra de Tsuna aunque a este no le importo y continúo viendo a las personas bailar y a los turistas tomar fotos, de pronto Hibari tomo a Tsuna de la mano y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo que Hibari llevaba junto a la música, pronto llegaron al centros de las parejas que bailaban y se volvieron el centro de atención.

Esto me recuerda, aún no me dices que sucedió hace tiempo –dijo Hibari

Ni lo diré porqué no recuerdo que pasó –dijo Tsuna, ahora se encontraban en un círculo de parejas bailando y en una vuelta Tsuna aprovechó para cambiar de pareja y miró a Hibari que le miraba un tanto divertido

Una vuelta más y Tsunayoshi volvió a cambiar de pareja justo como las otras chicas y chicos que estaban del lado derecho, siguió el baile y justo cuando Tsuna pasaría de nuevo con Hibari la música terminó.

Muy gracioso el chico escapando –dijo Hibari cuando volvió a reunirse con Tsuna y se alejaron un poco del kiosco –Es hora de que me digas que pasó

Intenta atraparme –dijo Tsuna mientras corría por los árboles del parque y buscaba donde esconderse, Kyoya salió tras él justo antes de que se le perdiera de vista

Tsuna vio a unos niños jugando en los columpios y pasamanos, también había una casita de madera, pensó en esconderse ahí, pero si lo encontraban no podría escapar fácilmente, pidió a los niños que si el pelinegro preguntaba por él le dijeran que estaba en la casita, mientras tanto en correría más y se escondería detrás de algún árbol.

El pelinegro vio al castaño doblar tras unos árboles y al pasarlos se encontraban unos juegos para niños y se acercó a preguntarles por molestos que fueran los niños.

¿Han visto a un chico de cabello castaño un poco más bajo que yo? –preguntó el pelinegro, los niños asintieron

Nos dijo que alguien le perseguía, y que quería jugar con nosotros, entonces fue a la casita –dijeron dos niñas

Gracias –respondió el pelinegro, al parecer era fácil de predecir al castaño o eso pensó hasta que se agachó y observó que no había nadie en la casita, volteo a observar a las niñitas y se habían escondido, por lo cual no las vio – Tramposo

El pelinegro siguió recorriendo el lugar y observando detrás de los arboles ¿Dónde se podría haber escondido aquel castaño?, Tsuna se asomó discretamente viendo como Hibari se acercaba por la izquierda, suerte que miraba hacia otro lado y no lo vio, no podría correr o le vería enseguida y tampoco no correr.

Atrapado –dijo Hibari agarrándolo por detrás de la cintura para evitar que se escapara luego lo jaló hacia abajo sentándolo de golpe, Kyoya se sentó a su lado y le rodeo con el brazo los hombros a Tsuna –Perdiste, habla

Bien, pero eso fue realmente divertido –dijo riendo Tsunayoshi

Luego le contó lo que pasó aquella vez y Hibari recordó un poco, fue el día en qué le obligaron a asistir a esa excursión y decidió ir por su cuenta, sin embargo de perdió y encontró a aquel castaño llorando.

Vaya, ciertamente no lo recordaba –dijo Hibari, ambos chicos miraron al cielo que empezaba a matizar – ¿Quieres hacer algo más?

Ah, no lo sé, pero primero vayamos por mi guitarra –dijo Tsuna recordando que dejo su guitarra

Para cuando volvieron, los hombres que tocaban en el kiosco ya tenían otra guitarras y la del chico la tenían cerca para dársela cuando regresase, Tsunayoshi se acercó a buscarla y se despidió de los músicos.

El cielo aún continuaba con el rojizo color que decía que pronto caería la noche, Tsuna y Kyoya caminaban sin rumbo fijo en silencio, sin embargo, este silencio era tranquilo y cómodo como si ambos pudiesen sentir la tranquilidad del otro y disfrutar de la compañía.

Ha sido divertido el día ¿No crees? –dijo Tsunayoshi sonriéndole al pelinegro

Sí –respondió Hibari devolviendo la sonrisa

Pronto será el festival, me siento algo nervioso –dijo Tsuna

Todo irá bien, no te preocupes –dijo Kyoya

Eso es lo que espero, más los nervios no se marchan así como así –dijo el castaño haciendo unos gestos de terror ante los nervios

Hibari se acercó a Tsunayoshi y le dio un beso, fue un beso tierno en el que sus labios rozaron los del otro. Fue un intento de Hibari por calmar a Tsuna, sin embargo, se puso más nervioso sin saber que decir mientras un color rojo subía por sus mejillas.

Creo que no pude calmarte –dijo Hibari con una sonrisa

¿Por qué te gusto? –preguntó Tsuna, ciertamente quería saber qué opinaba Hibari de él

Bueno, porque en la escuela siempre se sentaban delante de mí y cada vez que veía hacia el frete me topaba con un castaño sonriente, haciendo gestos extraños, sabía que ustedes tocaban, pero aún no se volvían tan conocidos en la escuela, cuando uno pasaba por la tarde cerca del club de música se quedaba unos momentos a escuchar, entre ellos yo, también recuerdo cuando estaban viendo quien se quedaría de vocalista y tú estabas cantando, luego sucedió cuando venía corriendo apresurado a clases y chocaste conmigo y la vez en que ibas a caerte por correr en el pasillo –dijo Hibari, desviando un poco la mirada y en sus mejillas un tono rojizo bajo aparecía –No sé bien cuando empezó, pero me sentí llamado a ti, tal vez por tu actitud y gestos es que me gustas

Lo que había dicho Hibari hizo que en Tsuna una felicidad le invadiera de repente y un cálido sentimiento le llenara el cuerpo.

Yo también quiero seguir conociéndote, Hibari –dijo con una gran sonrisa Tsunayoshi, tales palabras hicieron que en el pelinegro el mismo cálido sentimiento le inundara

La noche ya había caído, Kyoya decidió llevar a Tsuna a casa, al fin y al cabo el día siguiente habrían clases y aunque no quería separarse del castaño, estaba feliz por haber pasado tiempo con él y Tsunayoshi sentía lo mismo.

Ya llegamos –dijo Kyoya

Sí –respondió

Nos vemos mañana –dijo despidiéndose Hibari, Tsunayoshi asintió y cuando Hibari se disponía a irse, corrió a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hasta mañana –dijo Tsuna, dejando perplejo a Kyoya y luego entró a la casa

Chrome, Haru, Kai y Sora se la habían pasado toda la tarde en la heladería, cada uno pagó una ronda de helados mientras hablaban de viejas anécdotas, lo que más le gustaba a Haru era poder conocer cosas del pasado de Chrome por parte de los gemelos.

¿Y tienen pareja o alguien que les guste? –preguntaba curiosa Haru, la respuesta ya la sabía Chrome, pero no dijo nada

Te sonara gracioso, pero nos vuelven locos unos gemelos –dijo Kai, mientras que Sora sacaba su celular y le mostraba a Haru una foto de sus novios, a la izquierda se podía ver a un chico rubio de cabello largo de ojos azules y a la derecha un chico similar pero con el cabello más corto

Ya veo~ –dijo Haru soltando una risita

Siguieron charlando y bromeando hasta que los chicos tuvieron que irse, ya que tenían que estar en la escuela que utilizaban para el festival antes de las siete.

Fue un rato divertido –dijo Chrome, se encontraban ahora camino a casa luego de haberse despedido de los gemelos

¡Sí! Fue realmente divertido –dijo con entusiasmo Haru – Además pude aprender mucho más de ti –dijo tomando del brazo a Chrome quien se sonrojo por el acto repentino

Me agrada que te diviertas –dijo Chrome –Igual me gustó que nos contarás un poco sobre ti

Me gustaría conocerte más –dijo en voz baja Haru para que Chrome no le escuchará, sin embargo, eso no sucedió

A mi igual –respondió la de cabellos violetas sonrojando a la castaña

Me alegro de haberte conocido, espero no sigamos llevando así de bien y nos conozcamos más –dijo Haru

Yo igual me alegro, espero y las cosas vayan bien –fue la respuesta Chrome

Continuaron su camino a sus casas comentando lo que les gusto del día y que harían al siguiente, la noche estaba rozando al cielo dejando ver las primeras estrellas y los últimos rayos del sol.

Bueno, supongo que aquí nos separamos –dijo Chrome al llegar ambas a la esquina que dividía las calles hacia sus casas

Sí, mañana pasaré a tu escuela, llevare algún refrigerio –dijo Haru y se acercó más a Chrome dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios – ¡Nos vemos! –gritó a lo lejos mientras corría hacia su casa

Adiós… –dijo Chrome cuando salió del transe por la acción de la chica y caminó lentamente a casa recordando todo lo que sucedió en el día

Un estornudo se escuchó por parte de Hayato, él estaba junto a Yamamoto en unos columpios que encontraron cerca del puerto y desde ahí se tenía buena vista de la puesta del sol.

¿Deberíamos irnos ya? Parece que ya está haciendo más viento –preguntó Takeshi

Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, me gusta el viento, así que no importa –dijo Hayato, unos pequeños se acercaron y los miraron dudosos, Gokudera dedujo que querían jugar con los columpios –Ven caminemos de regreso

Sí –dijo Yamamoto mientras seguía al peli-plata, pronto pasaron una niña sobre un niño que la cargaba en su espalda, Hayato se quedo mirando, nunca había sido cargado así o por lo menos no lo recordaba, Takeshi se dio cuenta de lo que veía Hayato – ¿Quieres subir a mi espalda?

¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo el chico algo sonrojado

Oh, vamos será divertido –dijo el pelinegro tomando de la mano a Hayato y lo acerco a una banca para que subiera sin problemas a su espalda

¿E-estás seguro? –preguntó indeciso Gokudera

¡Sí, hombre! –dijo Yamamoto, Hayato se subió entonces a la espalda de Takeshi y este lo sostuvo tomándole las piernas –Ahahaha, ¿Ves? No fue tan malo –comentó el pelinegro comenzando a caminar

Tal vez –dijo Hayato algo divertido, realmente no era tan malo, Takeshi era bastante fuerte como para cargar con el peso de ambos y moverse sin problemas

¿Quieren una carrera? –dijeron los pequeños de hace unos momentos, sin duda los niños tenían ventaja porque pesaban menos y no parecía que, aunque Yamamoto era alto lograra alcanzarlos

¡Sí! –respondió Takeshi sin pensárselo

Bien, de aquí hasta el césped de aquel lugar –dijo el niño señalando una pequeña área verde que se encontraba no muy lejos

Bien –contestó Takeshi

¿Eh?, espera, ¿Qué dices? –dijo Hayato algo sobresaltado

En sus marcas, listos, ¡Fuera! –gritaron los pequeños niños junto a Yamamoto y comenzaron a correr, Hayato y Takeshi iban a la delantera, pero muy cerca de ellos venían los niños

Gokudera se estaba divirtiendo como un pequeño, luego de haber empezado la carrera y Yamamoto se dio cuenta rápidamente, cuando estaban cerca de la meta el niño que cargaba en su espalda a la chiquilla y Takeshi se tropezaron con algo y la carrera terminó con un empate y con chicos caídos en el suave pasto, Hayato se estaba riendo por lo grandiosa y voy a junto

¿Divertido, cierto? –preguntó Yamamoto

¡Sí, es cierto! –Dijo entre carcajadas Hayato

Luego de haber pasado el tiempo juntos en el muelle hasta la puesta del sol, decidieron comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa, la noche poco a poco hacía su aparición por el cielo.

Me gusto el día –dijo con tono alegre Hayato

Sí, estuvo genial –comentó también Yamamoto

El festival se acerca ¿Verdad? –dijo Hayato, realmente empezaba a emocionarse con todo –Demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo

Por supuesto, nada me encantaría más –dijo Yamamoto

Continuaron el recorrido hasta que hubo un momento en el camino en que se dirigían tomaba direcciones diferentes.

Deberíamos salir más seguido –dijo Hayato

Yo también lo creo –apoyó Takeshi

Nos vemos mañana –dijo en son de despido Hayato

Sí, nos vemos –dijo también despidiéndose Takeshi se acercaron un poco y se despidieron también de beso en la mejilla, luego cada uno siguió su camino volteando atrás para ver como se iba el otro

Ya se mostraban los últimos rayos de luz solar en la cafetería donde estaban Reborn y Lambo charlando.

Hablando de festejos y eso –dijo Lambo –Deberías venir a la escuela, estoy seguro de que sabes del festival escolar anual que llevan a cabo las ciudades de Karibukai, Kokuyo y Namimori; y a nuestro grupo le tocó cerrar con un concierto el festival de la escuela Nami-chuu

Oh~, así que me estás invitando –dijo en tono burlón el mayor – ¿Quieres llamar más mi atención invitándome? ¿O será que quieres invitarme a salir?

No te sientas con suerte amigo, solo era para que vieses las nuevas canciones –comentó divertido Lambo, en unas horas empezaron a llevarse bien, aunque Lambo no sabía si simpatizar con ese tipo era bueno, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse

Yo sé que mueres por estar conmigo –dijo Reborn

Sí, claro, como yo soy el que le dice al otro que le trae ganas –le respondió Lambo –Bueno, ya tengo que irme

¿Qué sucede? Tienes miedo a que te coman los lobos sueltos –dijo Reborn

No, pero la madre de caperucita prefiere que llegue temprano –dijo Lambo mientras iba al mostrador a pagar lo consumido seguido de Reborn, luego pagaron y salieron del lugar

Tal vez deberías de temerles más a los lobos –dijo Reborn

¿Por qué debería? –preguntó Lambo tomando su bicicleta, Reborn se le acercó y le dio un beso tranquilo, eso gracias a todo su autocontrol, y utilizó su sombrero para que no se viera su beso

¿Sigues teniendo la duda? –dijo divertido Reborn, Lambo estaba sonrojado y solo negó con la cabeza –Ten cuidado con los lobos, nunca sabes cuándo se controlan, cuando van por sus presa y cuando están en celo –dijo Reborn, y el comentario hizo que creciera su sonrojo

Astuto –dijo Lambo, Reborn hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento

Luego el mayor se ofreció a llevar a Lambo a casa, sin embargo, este se negó a aceptar la propuesta alegando que por suerte escapó del lobo y no iría a sus fauces así como así, se despidieron y cada uno regresó a su casa.

Lambo en el camino empezó a reír recordando la tarde junto a ese sujeto que realmente aparentaba muchas cosas, como su edad, algunas relaciones de gente importante o que debes en cuando parecía ser un sujeto totalmente sádico.

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, pensando en tres cosas: lo que vivieron ese día, el hecho de que pronto se llevaría a cabo el festival escolar, además de que también participarían en el Festival Musical de Karibukai. Otro pensamiento que les rondaba la cabeza es como irían en sus presentaciones y que sería del futuro, pero tendrían que dejárselo al destino.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal les parecieron las citas? Sí, metí a todas las parejas de un jalón, bueno solo las que necesitaban su empujón, porque no nos olvidemos de Dino y Enma.<p>

Quería juntar a los chicos o que saliese una cita doble, pero me gustó más así, espero que a ustedes también.

Por cierto, el oneshot de la obra se llamará: La nube de Namimori. Les avisaré por Facebook cuando este listo y ya lo haya subido.

Eso es todo por hoy.

**_Nos vemos!_**


	12. Se abre el telón, el inicio del festival

Bueno, terminé por fin el capitulo y se los traigo.

Por cierto recomiendo que lean mi one-shot "La nube de Namimori" para entender un poco más la obra que se realiza en el fic.

Espero que les guste~

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: Cae el telón, el inicio del festival<p>

Lo que restaba de tiempo antes del festival había pasado, todos los puestos de venta ya estaban colocados y los salones que serían utilizados para actividades ya estaban en óptimas condiciones.

Se podía notar claramente la forma en que estaba ambientada la escuela, en el inicio del patio delantero se veían colores oscuros propios de los comienzos de Namimori, los estudiantes que atendían los primeros puestos vestían tradicional y mientras más se caminaba hacia el edificio de la escuela se veía como los trajes iban evolucionando.

Dentro del edificio escolar las aulas de la planta baja y el piso uno era donde se encontraban las cosas más actuales como los maid café o comida rápida; los pisos superiores estaban siendo utilizados por los clubs que tenían preparadas algunas actividades o simplemente para reunirse y ponerse de acuerdo.

Justo en el inicio de la escuela se encontraban los directores de las escuelas que participarían en el evento, se encontraban en un pequeño escenario para que todos los pudieran ver, estaban por comenzar la apertura del festival.

Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí, como todos los años nos encontramos aquí para dar inicio a los festivales, no sin antes darles un aplauso a los directores de las preparatorias Kokuyo Land y Karibukai Junbi –decía con cordialidad el director de Nami-chuu mientras recibía los aplausos de estudiantes y las personas que asistían al evento

Es un gran honor para Kokuyo Land representar en este evento a todo Kokuyo, así que realmente espero que todos den su mayor esfuerzo, se diviertan y que gane el mejor –dijo desde su micrófono Kazuo, el director de Kokuyo Land que recibió aplausos por parte del público

Para todos en Karibukai Junbi ha sido una gran honradez el poder participar por segunda ocasión en este gran evento y con tan buenos competidores, deseo que en ésta competición, todos demos el máximo esfuerzo por ganar y divertirnos lo más que se pueda –dijo con gran emoción Namiko, directora de Karibukai Junbi quién también fue seguida de aplausos de todos los presentes

Y sin más preámbulo vamos a cortar el listón y dar por iniciado el festival –dijo el director, entonces tres alumnos le tendieron unas tijeras a cada uno de los directores, luego bajaron del escenario y poco antes de todos los puestos se encontraba un listón rojo

Los tres directores se colocaron detrás del listón y luego de tomarles unas fotos, cortaron el listón, los asistentes al evento y los alumnos aplaudían.

Por otro lado y ajenos a la apertura se encontraban los que participarían en la obra y demás miembros dentro del club de teatro. En el ambiente se sentían los nervios y la emoción, aunque aún faltaba para que fuese la función.

Muy bien chicos, ya tenemos el horario concreto para la obra, será a las dos de la tarde y tienen que estar a la una en los vestuarios, mientras tanto pueden hacer lo que gusten –mencionó el presidente del club de teatro

Es importante llegar puntuales para tener el tiempo exacto para ponerse los disfraces y retoques de maquillaje –dijo Akemi

Y relájense, todo saldrá bien, así no tienen por qué preocuparse –dijo Ayumi sonriendo

Eso es todo, vayan a divertirse, pero no olviden llegar con puntualidad –comentó por último el presidente

Los alumnos salieron del aula y se dispersaron, dentro de la habitación aún estaban Hibari, Hayato, Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto, poco después entraron Chrome, Dino y Enma.

¿A qué hora será el evento? –preguntó Enma

A las dos –respondió Tsuna

¿Por qué no les habían dado el horario antes? –preguntó Chrome

Hubo problemas con otros grupos que igual presentarían algo en el auditorio, tuvieron que hacer una junta para acomodar el horario –comentó Hibari

Vaya, al menos se resolvió –dijo Chrome y los chicos asintieron

¿Vamos a ver? –dijo Dino señalando el patio frontal desde la ventana

¡Sí! –respondieron Tsuna y Hayato

Todos se dirigieron a la salida del aula y luego bajaron las escaleras para salir directo al patio de enfrente; el olor a comida, música y diversión en los rostros de tanto alumnos como visitantes se sentía palpable.

Tengo hambre –dijo Tsunayoshi –Vamos a comprar algo, Hayato –dijo el castaño

Sí –dijo el peli-plateado

Yo también voy –dijo Yamamoto y los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la zona de comida

¡Estaremos donde siempre! –gritó Chrome para que los chicos le escucharan, Tsuna se dio la vuelta y alzo su mano con el pulgar arriba, señalando que le había escuchado

¿Y qué vas a comprar? –preguntó Hayato

No sé, ¿De todo un poco? –cuestionó Tsunayoshi, sin poder decidir a qué puesto ir primero

¡A mí me parece bien! –dijo Yamamoto

Entonces los tres fueron a los puestos en donde la comida más los atraía, había tanto para escoger que elegir era difícil.

¿Lambo? –dijo Tsunayoshi, al ver al chico en el puesto al que se dirigió

Oh, Tsuna, ¿También vas a comprar aquí? –dijo Lambo tras volverse hacía el castaño –Esta es la tercera vez en que vengo aquí, el tempura es tan delicioso

Ya veo –dijo sonriente –Luego de comprar iremos con los demás, ¿No vienes?

Sí –dijo Lambo

Entonces siguió el turno de Lambo para pedir su platillo y luego el de Tsunayoshi, pasaron a comprar algunos refrescos y jugos para todos antes de encontrarse nuevamente con Hayato y Yamamoto e ir con los otros cuatro.

Chrome y los demás se asombraron, los chicos traían cargando en ambos brazos bastante comida y también venía con ellos Lambo en la mismas condiciones.

¿No creen que exageraron un poquito? –preguntó Chrome

Ese no es el problema, ¿Tanto dinero traían? –dijo Enma

No lo sé, pero si alcanzó, entonces todo estará bien –dijo Tsunayoshi colocando con cuidado la pila de comida en el césped, para luego sentarse y tomar el plato superior en la pila, empezando a degustar la comida

Además, no hemos comido, tuvimos que venir a las siete a hacer un último ensayo –dijo Hayato imitando la acción del castaño

Pero no coman demasiado, no queremos que devuelvan la comida en medio de la obre –dijo Dino, que aún no se creía lo que veía

Mejor les ayudamos –dijo Enma sonriente y tomó un plato de yakisoba de una de las pilas de comida

Sí –dijo Chrome, tomando un plato de barazushi

Bien, bien, pueden tomar lo que quieran –dijo Hayato

Sí, es demasiada comida como para no compartirla –dijo Tsunayoshi

No será bueno si te enfermas antes de la obra –mencionó Hibari mientras el también tomaba un plato

Mientras comían y charlaban sobre lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas en la escuela, los viernes en la cafetería y otras trivialidades.

Chicos~ –se oyó una voz a lo lejos, Chrome, Tsuna y los demás voltearon para ver de quién se trataba – ¡Hola!, parece que no llegué tarde –dijo Haru, que parecía un poco cansada

De hecho creo que llegaste con mucho anticipo –comentó Chrome, mientras le hacia un ademán a la castaña para que se sentase a su lado

Sí, son las doce, la obra es a las dos –dijo Tsunayoshi mirando la hora

Qué bien –dijo alegremente Haru

¿Cuándo empezó la reunión? –preguntó Mukuro sonriente apareciendo junto a Byakuran, ambos traían una crepa en la mano

Hace como veinte minutos o más –dijo Hayato

En fin, los que llegan al último son los más importantes, ¿No? –dijo Byakuran, haciendo reír a algunos

¿Esto es un "todo lo que puedas comer"? –preguntó Mukuro para luego darle una mordida a la crepa

Algo así –respondió Tsuna, tomando otro plato desechable con comida

¿Y qué haremos después? –preguntó Enma

Podemos ir a ver las demás actividades –sugirió Lambo

Nuestro grupo hizo varios trajes de los que antes se usaban y varias escenografías para tomar fotos, estarán tomando fotos ambientadas en varios puntos de la historia de Namimori –comentó Dino

Ah, en nuestro grupo hicimos los preparativos para concursos de ayatori –dijo con emoción Byakuran

Sí, también está para los que solo quieren jugar un poco de ayatori –acotó Mukuro

Genial, yo no he estado mucho con mi grupo, pero sé que organizaron actividades con Take-uma –comentó Enma

Quiero ver las demás actividades, solo estuve concentrado en la obra, las canciones y los preparativos para el concierto –dijo Tsunayoshi

Sí, yo también quiero ver que más se hicieron otros grupos –dijo Hayato

Quiero ver todo los que hicieron –dijo Haru

Entonces, tras decidir que sería lo siguiente que harían se apresuraron en terminar de comer para después comenzar a ver todo lo que los demás grupos habían hecho. Primero se dirigieron al patio trasero, en donde había muchas personas en diferentes puestos que iban desde juegos hasta danza tradicional.

Hibari se había detenido en una parte donde había un grupo tocando música tradicional de Namimori cantando las canciones, en ese momento tocaban _diluvio de medianoche_, una canción folklórica de Namimori que relataba una antigua historia de amor.

¿Te gusta esa canción? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Sí, es una de mis favoritas –respondió Hibari sonriéndole

Cuando terminó esa canción ellos y otras personas aplaudieron, continuaron otra canción muy conocida por los habitantes de Namimori, en especial los niños, los a_brazos de la luna._

Y sin la bruma, déjate arrullar por los brazos de la luna~ –cantó Tsunayoshi la última parte de la canción

Es más linda si la cantas tú –comentó Hibari, Tsuna lo miró sonrojado sin saber que responder

Chicos vengan vamos a tomarnos una foto –dijo Enma corriendo hacia ellos

S-sí –dijo Tsuna y tomó la mano de Kyoya dirigiéndolo mientras seguía a Enma, el pelinegro se había sorprendido y sonrió mirando al castaño

Enma se detuvo en una carpa y por ende Tsuna y Kyoya también, entraron a la carpa, ahí había varias personas y muchos vestuarios muy bonitos que parecían de antaño, Tsunayoshi soltó la mano de Kyoya y se acercó a un perchero donde había algunos vestuarios, también miro la salida de la carpa donde se veía igual a gente posando para fotos delante de los escenarios.

Tsunayoshi, pongámonos un traje, tú también Hibari –dijo Enma –Los demás ya se están arreglando

Hibari miró a Tsunayoshi y ambos sonrieron, realmente no tenían nada que perder, cada uno eligió un traje de su agrado y se dirigieron a los vestidores que había ahí, más que nada solo tuvieron que quitarse la camisa, pues todos los trajes estaban hechos de tal forma que solo debían abrocharse algunos botones y parecía que estaba puesto como tradicionalmente se hacía. Cada uno salió del vestidor respectivo y colocaron sus camisetas en un lugar para cosas personales, y salieron por la parte trasera de la carpa, ahí se encontraban los diferentes escenarios y todos sus amigos.

Todos lucían diferentes trajes, Dino llevaba un yukata negro con adornos dorados, Byakuran llevaba uno en color blanco con estampado de peces en color lila, Mukuro llevaba puesto también un yukata en azul fuerte y con un estampado de círculos de color azul cielo, Yamamoto tenía puesto un hakama de estilo samurái cuya parte superior era blanca y la posterior azul, también cargaba una katana de utilería.

Chrome y Haru llevaban unos hermosos kimonos, en índigo y con estampado de flores de sakura, mientras que el otro en aguamarina con estampado de mariposas de color negro, portándolos respectivamente. Enma tenía un yukata de color negro con bordados en blanco de pequeñas aves, Hayato traía un yukata samurái de dos piezas la superior de color rojo y la inferior de color café, Lambo lucía un jinbei de color verde con líneas verticales de color negro.

Y por su parte Hibari portaba un Hakama samurái en color morado la parte inferior y la parte superior era de color blanco, a diferencia de Yamaoto, él cargaba con tonfas, por último, Tsunayoshi traía un yukata de color naranja con líneas violetas.

Hola chicos, ¿En qué escenario quieren su foto? –dijo una de los chicas que atendían, llevaba una cámara colgada al cuello

Hola, Mizuki –saludó Dino – ¿Les parece en ese? –señaló un escenario en donde se plasmaba la imagen de una ciudad, los demás asintieron

Bien –dijo Mizuki y se cercaron –Vamos a acomodarlos, chicas siéntense en la banca, sí en medio, luego tú y tú a cada lado de la banca –les dijo a Hibari que se sentó en la izquierda y a Dino que se sentó en el lado contrario, y se quedó viendo a los demás chicos

Bueno, ahora tú detrás de las chicas –le pidió a Lambo, luego miró a Mukuro, Byakuran, Yamamoto y Gokudera –Ustedes dos de este lado y ustedes otros dos del otro –dijo Mizuki, Mukuro y Byakuran quedaron a izquierda y Yamamoto y Gokudera en la derecha

Vamos a parecer una especie de familia –bromeó Tsunayoshi pues eran demasiados

Ya lo creo –comentó divertida Mizuki –Bien, solo faltan ustedes, creo que pueden ir sentados en el suelo a cada lado de la banca –dijo a Enma y Tsuna, ambos se sentaron uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda respectivamente

Mizuki se alejó unos cuantos metros y enfocó a los chicos con la cámara, luego de unos segundos encontró el ángulo perfecto para tomar la foto y luego de pedir que sonrieran, presionó el botón plateado de la cámara tomando la fotografía, miró la pantalla de la cámara para ver si salió bien, sonrió y les dijo a los chicos que la foto había salido bien.

¿Quieren alguna otra foto? –preguntó Mizuki, ellos dijeron que sí

Se tomaron otras dos todos juntos, otras dos fotos con los miembros de la banda y luego fue por parejas, Hibari había insistido en tomarse una foto con Tsunayoshi en un escenario específico y Tsuna simplemente aceptó, Haru y Chrome habían quedado maravilladas con un escenario de un campo de diversas flores y decidieron tomarse una foto ahí, Mukuro y Byakuran se tomaron una foto en un escenario donde aparecía una linda casa, Gokudera y Yamamoto se tomaron también una foto juntos, Dino y Enma se tomaron una foto en un escenario que según Dino, había hecho él solo, Lambo estaba caminando mientras veía todos los escenarios y de repente fue jalado hacia atrás, ates de poder reaccionar solo pudo ver al frente y escuchar el sonido de una cámara.

¿Qué? –pronunció tras la sorpresiva foto

Te hacen falta reflejos –dijo el hombre a su lado, Lambo lo miró

Tal vez, por cierto creo que te equivocaste de día –dijo Lambo, quién estaba a su lado era Reborn –Mañana es el concierto, no hoy

Igual no vine por eso –dijo el mayor –Siempre están hablando de este evento, quería venir y ver que podían hacer unos chicos de preparatoria

Ya veo, en fin –dijo Lambo – ¿Y qué con la foto sorpresiva?

Un recuerdo –dijo Reborn mientras le daba la espalda y se iba

¿Qué rayos fue eso? –se preguntó

Todos se dirigieron a la caja a pagar las fotos, Dino pagó las tres grupales y la que se tomó con Enma, Chrome las dos de la banda, Haru pagó por la foto que se tomo con Chrome, Tsuna iba a pagar la que se tomó con Hibari, sin embargo este no le dejó, Takeshi fue quién pago la suya con Hayato, Byakuran pagó la foto porque Mukuro invitó las crepas de hacía un rato y para suerte de Lambo, Reborn ya había pagado la foto sorpresiva, "menos mal" pensó el pelinegro.

Estarán listas en media hora, ¿Podrían pasar a buscarlas en ese lapso? –pidió el cajero

Sí, está bien –respondieron

¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –preguntó Haru

Aún tenemos tiempo de hacer algo más –dijo Tsuna mirando su celular

Continuemos viendo –dijo Chrome

Caminaron y observaron varias actividades, cuando llegaron en donde estaba el grupo de Mukuro y Byakuran se detuvieron a ver el concurso de ayatori.

Increíble, esa chica puede hacer todas las figuras –comentó Enma

Realmente es sorprendente –dijo Tsunayoshi

Para la siguiente ronda de concursos entraron diez personas, entre ellas Hayato, quién entró más que nada por la cámara de foto y video que sería el premio de esa ronda; el juego no sería fácil ya que por el tipo premio los concursantes tendrían que realizar figuras más difíciles.

¡Muy bien chicos y chicas! Vamos a comenzar con esta ronda, mi compañera será quién muestre la figura a realizar, les deseo éxito a todos –dijo la presentadora del concurso, dando la señal para mostrar la primera figura, se trataba de una estrella de diez puntas

Continuaron así con las siguientes figuras: una rosa, una torre, la letra W, la letra Y, un pez y un gato. Para la figura del gato varios concursantes ya habían perdido, dejando solo a Gokudera y otra chica.

Está muy reñida la situación, el primero que haga la siguiente figura será el ganador, así que Naoko, por favor revela la última figura –pidió la presentadora y la chica mostró un copo de nieve

¡Tú puedes, Hayato! –gritaron sus amigos que lo estaban apoyando desde el principio, él los miró de reojo y sonrió

Aunque por más que intentaban la otra concursante y Hayato no encontraban forma de cómo realizar el copo de nieve, sin embargo, Yamamoto al ver el dibujo recordó que la había hecho anteriormente, así que se escabulló a un lugar donde los demás no le viesen pero Hayato sí, entonces cuando el peli-plata lo miró comenzó a mostrarle como mover el hilo para hacer el copo de nieve.

Hayato aparto su vista de Yamamoto cuando terminó de explicarle y entonces hizo todos los movimientos que Yamamoto le había mostrado, la figura entre sus manos era exactamente igual a la que mostraba Naoko.

Parece que tenemos a nuestro ganador, ¡Hayato Gokudera! –dijo con emoción la presentadora –Felicidades y todos los demás también hicieron un gran esfuerzo, un aplauso para todos –dijo comenzando a aplaudir seguida del público

Lo hiciste bien –dijo la otra concursante a Yamamoto

Tu también –le respondió

Puedes pasar por tu premio, este fue tu puntaje –le dijo Naoko a Gokudera entregándole un papelito con su puntaje –Pasa con los chicos de ahí

Estuviste increíble –dijo uno de los chicos que entregaban los premios

Gracias –respondió y le entregó el papelito

Obtuviste más puntos que los de la cámara, puedes elegir otro objeto de ahí –dijo el chico y Gokudera observó bien

¿Eso es una pelota de beisbol? –preguntó

Sí –respondió el chico, Gokudera pensó que sería bueno dársela a Yamamoto, después de todo practicaba beisbol y le había ayudado a ganar

Entonces quiero la pelota de beisbol –pidió Hayato

Claro, aquí está tu cámara, puedes abrir la caja y comprobar que está todo en orden y tu pelota –dijo el chico entregando los objetos en una bolsa de regalo

Gracias –dijo Hayato, tras revisar su cámara y tomar la pelota

¡Felicidades, Hayato! –dijo Chrome

Juegas muy bien –comentó Haru

Solía decidir cosas con mi hermana a través de juegos, este no era la excepción –dijo Hayato

La última parecía muy difícil de realizar –comentó Tsunayoshi

Sí –respondió Hayato

Los chicos decidieron continuar mirando las actividades y ver si se animaban a participar en una, Gokudera y Yamamoto se quedaron atrás por pedido del peli-plata.

Gracias por tu ayuda –dijo Hayato desviando la mirada –Aunque si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta habría perdido –comentó mirando a Yamamoto a los ojos

De nada –respondió sonriente

Toma –dijo Hayato sin mirarlo, le estaba extendiendo la pelota de beisbol –Me la dieron porque obtuve más puntos de los necesarios, creo que te sirve más a ti

Gracias por el regalo –dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa, Hayato no pudo más que impactarse por la mirada del más alto - ¿Podrías ponerle tu nombre? –pidió Yamamoto y Gokudera reaccionó unos segundos después

Eh, ¿Para qué? –preguntó

Para tener una pelota de beisbol con un nombre más importante para mí que el de cualquier beisbolista –comentó Yamamoto y notó el sonrojo que cubrió a Hayato

No quiero –dijo Hayato desviando la mirada

Por favor –pidió Takeshi

No… –dijo Hayato dudando un poco

Vamos –insistió, la mirada que mostró Yamamoto fue suficiente para convencer al peli-plata

Bien, pero es sólo porque me ayudaste en el juego –comentó intentando restarle importancia, pero nada podía negar el sonrojo que le cubría

Se acercó a una mesa de un registro para algún concurso y pidió prestado el plumón que tenían, entonces fue cuando escribió su nombre en la pelota, realmente quería hacer con una buena caligrafía por lo que se tardó unos segundos más, cuando terminó devolvió el plumón y le entregó la pelota a Yamamoto.

Ya, ¿Contento? –dijo con falso enojo

Demasiado –dijo Yamamoto mirando la pelota y luego enfocando las esmeraldas de Gokudera –Gracias

N-no fue nada en realidad –dijo Hayato, si seguía así pronto iba a explotar o su corazón o su cabeza – Los chicos ya nos dejaron, vamos –dijo adelantándose y sin mirar atrás

Caminaron hasta que los encontraron, estaban en torno a un grupo de chicos y chicas que bailaban una danza folklórica, se acercaron a ellos y vieron juntos con el grupo danzaba.

Qué bello –dijo Enma mirando el baile

Sí, yo igual lo creo –comentó Dino

¿Cómo se llamaba esa danza? –preguntó Mukuro en un susurro

La verdad no me acuerdo –le respondió Byakuran, igual en un susurro

Continuaron viendo el baile hasta que terminó, entonces todos los que estaban ahí aplaudieron y el grupo que danzaba agradeció mientras se veía a otro grupo con trajes distintos a los que acababan de hacer su presentación.

Los trajes son perfectos –dijo Chrome admirando el buen diseño

Opino lo mismo, parece que están realizados con tela batista junto con, posiblemente, crepé –comentó Haru

Sabes mucho de telas –dijo Chrome sonriendo

Es que me gusta confeccionar trajes y ropa –respondió Haru riendo un poco

Oh –dijo Tsunayoshi que miró su celular

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lambo

Ya debemos ir al auditorio –respondió mientras miraba hacía Kyoya y Hayato

Sí, justo faltan veinte minutos, lo necesario para llegar con tiempo –dijo Dino

Entonces vamos –dijo Yamamoto

Nosotros igual tenemos que ir –dijo Mukuro, él y Byakuran se encargaban junto con otros de colocar los escenarios y utilería en las pausas

Bien, entonces los veremos cuando la obra comience –dijo Chrome sonriendo mientras levantaba su pulgar, Tsuna y Hayato respondieron el gesto, luego se dieron media vuelta junto con los demás para ir al auditorio

¡Buena suerte! –gritaron Lambo y Enma, Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto y Hayato voltearon a mirarlos con una sonrisa

Aunque aún faltaban unos minutos para la una, todos los participantes de la obra tanto ayudantes como los que eran parte del elenco, ya estaban ahí. Mukuro y Byakuran se dirigieron a la parte del escenario junto con los demás para empezar a montar todo y verificar que todo se encontraba en orden, por otro lado, Hibari, Yamamoto, Hayato y Tsuna se dirigieron al perchero que sostenía los vestuarios y tomó cada quién el suyo.

Las chicas se cambiaron en los "camerinos" que tenía el auditorio, mientras que los chicos se cambiaron detrás del escenario.

Luego de haberse colocado los trajes, cada uno recibió la ayuda de una chica con los detalles del vestuario y su aspecto, como unos arreglos en el cabello o un poco de ayuda para que el traje estuviera bien acomodado; los demás que actuarían se encontraban en iguales condiciones, todos querían salir bien y dar lo mejor en el escenario.

La hora que quedaba para arreglarlo todo pasó volando, detrás del escenario los nervios se podían casi tocar, pero no dejarían que los nervios les ganaran. Se reunieron todos en una parte antes de que comenzara la función.

¡Bien demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo! –gritó el presidente del club

Sí –respondieron con entusiasmo y todos fueron a los lugares que les correspondían

Esta es una historia de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, de los inicios de Namimori y todo comenzó con una pequeña familia –comenzó la historia el narrador desde la cabina, Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Takeshi estaban preparados

El telón se levantó y los reflectores iluminaron la escena, los diálogos comenzaron a fluir perfectamente y la actuación mantenía concentrado al público, siguiendo en absoluto a los personajes de la obra y escuchando atentamente.

La siguiente escena comenzaba, aún faltaba para que apareciera Hibari, pero Tsunayoshi ya se encontraba nervioso por la última parte de la obra, sin embargo intentó concentrarse lo mejor que pudo y mirando hacia el público notó a sus amigos que le saludaban mostrando su apoyo, también vio a su madre que sonreía y curiosamente los chicos que atendía la Cafetería Primo estaban también ahí.

Las luces en el escenario se apagaron para dar paso a otra escena, el quipo de utilería actuaba realmente rápido colocando todo lo necesario mientras el narrador hacía su parte, para cuando el telón se abrió Tsunayoshi ya se encontraba en escena junto a otra chica.

Me alegro que me puedas ayudar –dijo su dialogo la chica junto con sus ademanes

No es nada, además es una ocasión especial, ¿No? –continuó Tsunayoshi mientras le sonreía a la chica

Conforme pasaban los minutos la historia se iba desarrollando y uno de los puntos principales ya estaba siendo desarrollado, se trataba de la parte en la que el espíritu que habitaba en el bosque de Namimori se encuentra con el hermano menor de la familia.

Nos volveremos a ver –Hibari encarnaba bien el personaje del espíritu –Deberías marcharte antes de que el oso vuelva –la máquina de humo y fácil su la desaparición de escena, como si realmente tuviera el poder de esfumarse

El narrador también hacia muy bien su trabajo, su increíble narración realmente atrapaba al público mientras que la actuación de los todos hacía un gran ambiente, pasaron varias escenas y muchas chicas ya sufrían por la tristeza que el personaje de Tsunayoshi demostraba, además de que Tsuna daba un efecto muy convencedor.

Entró al bosque y estuvo buscando al espíritu un largo tiempo, no lo encontraba, y mientras más se adentraba en el bosque, más crecía su temor porque ya hubiese ocurrido lo inevitable, tras ese pensamiento el chico comenzó a correr por el bosque, cuando paso por el río se escuchó un sonido entre las ramas desde lo alto de los árboles y cuando iba a voltear hacia arriba una voz femenina lo detuvo –narraba la escena el chico que se encontraba en la cabina

¡N-no voltees! –gritó la chica que actuaba al espíritu en su versión de mujer, al final, Hibari no había accedido a vestirse de chica

¿Qué? –dijo Tsuna con una voz sorpresiva

Hmmp, de todos los días que me quedan, justo este me pasa esto –mencionó la chica, justo como sonaría una chica enojada al sentirse descubierta

¿K-Kyoya? –Tsuna usó un tono de indecisión, la chica se dio la vuelta y asintió, estaban haciendo una buena actuación ambos

Continuaron con los diálogos de esa escena, luego con el mismo truco del humo cambiaron de lugares la chica y Hibari, el humo que habían usado le agregaron luz violeta con un reflector para que se pudiera ver de un tono violeta.

¿Así es cómo cambias de forma? ¿Con una luz violeta? –preguntó emocionado Tsunayoshi –Es como magia –dijo sonriente

Pues más o menos, tengo que tener en la mente lo que quiero ser o a lo que quiero cambiar y tener la voluntad de que ocurrirá el cambio, entonces me cubre la luz violeta, pero más que luz son llamas –explicó Kyoya, el humo ya se había disipado

¡Increíble! –exclamó el castaño –Bueno, vamos a recorrer un poco el pueblo –dijo Tsunayoshi y comenzaron a caminar por el escenario a lo largo de la escenografía

Y así continuaron todas las siguientes escenas, las más impactantes eran las escenas donde Tsunayoshi tenía que actuar realmente triste y desesperado, algunas chicas en el público se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas. La escena final ya estaba iniciando, el momento en que inicia la última lluvia de flores en Namimori.

Con una coordinación perfecta, el equipo de utilería empezó a tirar flores hechas de papel desde arriba, el equipo de efectos colocó un sonido de lluvia y encendieron pequeños ventiladores, todo aquello mientras se narraba la escena.

Otros quienes destacaron por su actuación fueron Yamamoto y Gokudera, que interpretaban muy bien su papel de hermanos mayores y las escenas en que mostraban preocupación por su hermano menor eran simplemente increíbles, casi hacían que uno mismo sintiera la preocupación.

El presidente del club de teatro miraba con orgullo a todos los que colaboraron en la obra, todos hacían un esplendido trabajo y realmente se veían los frutos de un arduo trabajo por todos.

¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Namimori? –preguntó Kyoya en tono moribundo, se acercó a Tsuna, era obvio que seguía el beso, pero Tsunayoshi se mantuvo el personaje, el humo realizado por la máquina hizo su trabajo ocultando el beso que Hibari realmente le dio a Tsunayoshi

Tsunayoshi hizo su mayor esfuerzo por llorar de verdad, y lo logró, lloraba por la vergüenza de que Hibari realmente lo haya besado en medio de la obra y también le ayudaron los nervios, su actuación le ayudó a que pareciera que lloraba por tristeza.

Por favor, no te vayas –sollozó Tsuna regulando un poco su voz

Adiós –dijo Hibari, su voz sonó casi ahogada, pero con el sentimiento necesario

Adiós –susurró Tsunayoshi, la máquina de humo realizó el suficiente para que no se viera para nada Hibari y pudiera desaparecer de escena, Tsuna se sentó en el suelo con sus manos en el piso y con la mirada baja –Te prometo cuidar de Namimori –susurró con una voz cargada de tristeza

¡Hermano! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Hayato y Yamamoto entrando a la parte final de la escena

Se fue –dijo Tsuna alzando el rostro hacia sus hermanos

Lo sé, pero no llores, él no lo hubiera querido así –dijo Yamamoto su tono, más que el de un hermano, sonaba al de un padre

Ven disfrutemos de la lluvia de flores en su honor –dijo Hayato extendiendo su mano hacia Tsuna y lo ayudó a levantarse

Entonces Tsunayoshi alzó su rostro hacia arriba, los de efectos y utilería combinaron su trabajo y con los ventiladores empezaron a lanzar las pequeñas flores de papel haciéndolas caer suavemente.

Cumpliré tu último deseo –dijo Tsuna sin apartar su mirada del techo

El telón cayó entonces, el público tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y unos que otros se quitaban las lágrimas traicioneras que habían salido por la triste escena, pero los aplausos de todos inundaron el auditorio, los del elenco se pusieron al frente del telón e hicieron una reverencia al público.

¡Bien hecho! –detrás del escenario todos se felicitaban unos a otros y comentaban lo nerviosos que estaban

Me sorprendió cuando Tsunayoshi comenzó a llorar, no sé, creí sería difícil –comentó una chica, que veía la escena desde arriba

Yo igual me sorprendí –comentó Hibari

Es que quería darle un poco más de realismo al personaje y simplemente salieron las lágrimas, pero creo que el nerviosismo influyó –explicó Tsunayoshi un poco avergonzado

La verdad es que todos hicieron un excelente trabajo, realmente me impactaron y no solo a mí, sino al público, los felicito de verdad –comentó el presidente del club de teatro

¿Puedo tomarles más fotos? –preguntó una chica con una cámara –Son para el club de fotografía –ninguno se negó, se colocaron todos en la última escenografía y la chica tomó varias fotos

Luego las fue tomando por amigos y personajes de la obra, todos estaban divirtiéndose. Cuando terminaron se cambiaron nuevamente, era más fácil quitarse el traje que ponérselo, así que nadie demoró mucho.

¡Chicos! –habló Chrome al verlos salir por la parte trasera del auditorio, Tsuna y Hayato se acercaron, mientras Yamamoto y Hibari los seguían

¡Estuvieron geniales! –dijo con emoción Haru

La verdad es que se lucieron –comentó Dino

Sí, realmente actuaron genial –dijo Enma

También fue con la ayuda de estos dos y los equipos de efectos y utilería –dijo Tsuna jalando junto a ello a Mukuro y Byakuran

Hicieron un trabajo genial, nunca había visto cambios de escena tan rápidos –dijo Dino

Todo era sincronización –respondió Mukuro

Y trabajo en equipo, fue lo esencial –dijo a su vez Byakuran

Chicos~ –sonó la voz de Giotto y todos voltearon a verlo, venían con Alaude y G –Hicieron un buen trabajo –comentó el rubio

Gracias –dijeron Hayato y Tsuna

Tal vez también deberían actuar en la cafetería –comentó G

La plática con ellos fue breve y luego los mayores se despidieron, los chicos decidieron ir a comer algún postre en el maid café que realizó uno de los grupos de la escuela.

Chicos, pasamos por sus fotos –dijo Enma antes de ir al café –Aquí están –mostrando una bolsa, era una para cada uno de las que fueron tomadas en grupo y de igual forma para las foto en pareja

Lo había olvidado –comentó Yamamoto

Por todo lo de la obra lo olvidé –dijo también Tsuna

Cuando pasamos a buscarlas nos las llevamos todas porque pensamos que eso ocurriría –explicó Chrome, Enma comenzó a repartir las fotos

Salimos geniales –dijo Mukuro mirando su foto con Byakuran

Los chicos rieron y empezaron su camino hacia el maid café, aún tenían muchas cosas qué comentar acerca del festival y, sobretodo, acerca del concierto que habría al día siguiente.

¿Y qué opinas de ellos? –preguntó Reborn viendo como los muchachos se iban

Creo que harán buenas parejas –respondió el hombre a su lado

Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Fong –dijo un poco irritado por la broma de su hermano

Creo que son muy talentosos, solo hay que guiarlos un poco –dijo Fong

Pienso lo mismo, quiero ver hasta dónde pueden llegar –comentó Reborn

Entonces solo habrá que esperar –dijo Fong con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba –Sé que nos sorprenderán

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo por este capitulo, que realmente me costó trabajo escribir. Me dediqué aquí al 1827, 8059 y un poco del RL. En el siguiente veremos 8696, 10069 y D00, con la repetición del RL.<p>

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones~

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
